


Teacher's Lounge

by LaOruga



Series: TL Follies [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Dave Strider, Bottom Dave Strider, Dave is the oldest brother, Dirk and Rose are in High School, Dirk definitely has a crush on his teacher but he's not weird about it, Dry Humping, First Year teacher Dave, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Karkat is Filipino-Mexican, Karkat is in his fourth year, Light Angst, Little brother Dirk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Teacher AU, The Strilonde parents died in a car accident and that gets mentioned every now and then, Which I guess makes a little bit more of a switch, abelist insults, because that's my jam, but he's really a bottom lmao, crying Dave Strider, cursing, lots of hand holding, mention of alcohol abuse, ngl this is probably gonna be a little bit of a slow burn, no R-word tho, touch-starved Dave Strider, we will see how impatient I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaOruga/pseuds/LaOruga
Summary: Dave Strider is 23 and back at his old high school. Instead of pursuing his MFA, writing music, directing films, Dave has placed his future plans on hold in order to return home and take care of his younger siblings after the death of their parents.And he's heard about Karkat Vantas from his enamored siblings.They weren't wrong when they said he was cute.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: TL Follies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081760
Comments: 260
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

“Mister Vantas, welcome back!” 

The assistant principal’s cheerful voice carries across the library and through the crowd of teachers settling into their too-small seats for the welcoming message. 

Karkat grumbles to himself about it being  _ too early for this shit _ but does a curt wave nonetheless. He has decided to make it his professional goal to not immediately get on his administrator’s shit-list. 

Past the assistant principal, he sees another arm waving and recognizes the array of brightly colored bracelets that adorn Terezi’s wrist. 

When he first started teaching at AH high school, it never occurred to Karkat that Terezi might be blind since she was able to find him and navigate her classroom with ease, up until he saw her trip over a table that had been left in the middle of the hall. 

“We saved you a seat, Karkles!” she grins.

Karkat slumps over nodding at the other teachers who are busily chatting and catching up with each other before the three-hour snooze fest that is professional development begins. 

He knows he should probably sit with the rest of the English department, it is an archaic unspoken rule that you should always sit with your department, but according to Terezi they had their own department and it was called being the youngest people on staff. 

Most of the teachers teaching at A double H S were well into their forties and a good portion of them had been teaching in the building for at least 15 years. 

And while their department of young people--  _ early career educators, _ as the admin called them-- had a membership of two, Terezi at 28, Karkat at 26, it looked like it may have just grown by one. 

“Karkat, let me introduce you to Dave Strider,” she announces as Karkat slips into the teetering wooden chair. 

Karkat extends his hand out for Dave.

“What do you teach, Karkat?” Dave’s face and voice are unexpressive. 

“English 12 and Honors Lit. You?”

Dave nods and drums his fingers against the table. Karkat can’t help but be drawn to their long and slender form. 

“Choir, all of the levels,” 

“And I teach Art 1 and Youth and Law!” Terezi invites herself to share. 

Dave looks like he’s about to say something when a shadow falls over them and both Karkat and Dave are forced to look up at the large man looming over them. Terezi scrunches up her nose in a move that Karkat has learned to recognize as Terezi’s most basic instinct for recognition. 

“Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me? Or is Dave Strider back?”

Karkat watches the way that Dave’s lips twitch downward for a quick second.

“Coleman, you still teaching here? I thought you were ready to retire like, thirty years ago,”

Coleman, whom Karkat recognizes as one of the social studies teachers that Terezi sometimes interacts with, scowls at Dave’s response. 

“It’s only been 5 years since you graduated. How did you end up back here? They rescind your diploma?”

Karkat blinks, shocked, and offended on Dave’s behalf but opts to sip from his coffee tumbler.

“Turns out they give teaching licenses to any ol’ dunce.”

Karkat narrows his eyes at Dave and thinks he notices because he shrinks back as if realizing that he’s just insulted everyone in the room. 

“I won’t chew you out because I heard about your old folks. But you best not be starting trouble here. You’re not a kid anymore.”

Dave gives him an unenthusiastic thumbs up before Coleman turns around to saunter towards the social studies crew. 

Karkat stares back at Dave who is suddenly very interested in the title slide that is projected on at the front of the room.

“You were a student here?” Terezi squawks. 

“Yup, class of 2012. Go Knights!” he pumps his arm into the air with a false sense of pride. 

Karkat huffs and directs his attention to his backpack to take out his laptop, the meeting is going to start any second which means his planning time is about to start as well.

He steals a glance at Dave, curious about what Coleman meant about Dave’s folks. 

Dave is staring at him now, or at least Karkat thinks he might be, it’s hard to tell with the glasses. 

“Did you have Dirk Strider in your class last year? Short kid, pointy shades, talks a lot of shit?”

The pieces finally click for Karkat.

“Yes? Are you related to Dirk? That kid fucking destroyed my class last year. He made people cry on the daily!” Karkat slams his computer shut. 

Dirk Strider was a junior in his honors lit class last year. He was relatively quiet and gave a too cool for school kind of vibe, but he wrote some of the most moving prose Karkat had seen come out of a student. He either made classmates cry with the thematic and rhythm of his writing, or he’d deadpan say shit to people and made them so angry they cried. 

There was a lot of crying in third period last year. 

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Dave nods, “He talked about your class a lot. Mentioned you in his letters too. Said you shout and cry a lot.”

Terezi lets out a sharp laugh and Karkat furrows his eyebrows and feels his cheeks grow warmer. 

He wasn’t  _ wrong _ . 

“Well, everything we read was emotionally moving. I care about the work that I do.” 

Sometimes it was fifteen-second cute animal videos that made him cry but Dave didn’t need to know that.

“You’ll probably have Rose at some point and she’s a lot like Dirk. So brace yourself.”

The principal announces that the meeting is about to begin and Dave redirects his attention. 

Karkat opens his laptop back up and thinks about Dirk Strider. A kid with a story that broke Karkat’s heart. His parents died in a car crash the summer before his junior year and an older sibling, Roxy had taken the two youngest siblings in, putting their own freshman year at a state school on hold. Karkat found himself dragged into their lives over the course of the year. He knew there was an older brother. Roxy had mentioned to him a few times, about how their big brother was near graduating with his bachelor’s but had to double up on courses so that he could get into some program. 

Must have been a teaching program.

The principal is still rambling about the new behavioral model they’re adopting and Karkat’s fingers have begun to just hover over the keys on his laptop, his mind unable to focus enough to type anything worthwhile. 

Finally, Karkat caves and leans over the table, “Is he your brother or?” he whispers.

Dave nods.

There’s more Karkat wants to ask but figures he shouldn’t be nosy, especially so early in the school year. 

For the next three hours, Karkat can’t concentrate. He finds his eyes wandering over to where Dave is sitting. Little glimpses of his personality come to mind as Karkat feels like he knows a little about Dave, but there was a lot that Roxy had failed to share. 

Like how handsome he was. 

  
  


* * *

As Dave pulled into the school parking lot that morning, he was ready to turn around and call it quits before it ever really started. 

There were a lot of memories tied to AHHS for Dave. They weren’t all that bad, but he had spent his first two years of high school as the new kid with a smidge of a southern twang. He played off being a cool guy, irony and all, but it was a pretty lonely and shitty experience for those two years. He eventually made friends and found his crew in music but for the most part, high school was a time and place he had sworn not to return to. 

Yet, here he was. Sitting in the parking lot of the old stomping grounds about to go into his first day of back-to-school training before classes kicked off in a week. 

He looked in the rearview mirror and considered taking off his shades. He could always pop a few ibuprofen and hope for the best in the interest of being professional, but he had it on good authority (Dirk and Rose) that most of the teachers who knew him from high school and had given him a lot of shit for the shades were still teaching at AHHS.

Dave didn’t feel like giving them the satisfaction. 

So he donned his cool guy mask and dragged himself into the building 30 minutes before their scheduled start time.

Which he regretted immediately. Dave couldn’t turn a corner without being recognized by a staff member and being asked the same series of questions. 

_ You became a teacher?! Why? Where did you go? How does it feel to be back? I’m sorry to hear about your parents. Look at you all grown up, making the rest of us feel old. They would be so proud. _

The only people who didn’t seem to give a shit that he was back were the admin team, who seemed to change people every two years, and an Art and Social Studies teacher named Terezi. 

“I’m glad they hired someone young,” she grinned, “It’s been Karkat and me, fighting against some old fuddy-duddy ideas about education. It’ll be nice to have some new perspectives.”

Dave’s eyes scanned the room and remembered some of the things he’d heard, been told, and seen during his four years of high school. 

“So, do you also have light sensitivity or just wear the shades for the cool factor because they are, indeed, hella cool.”

Terezi laughed, “Light sensitivity, Ha! No, dude, no light is getting through, not really. I’m blind.”

Dave blinked a couple of times behind his glasses, glad that Terezi couldn’t see the dumbfounded expression that surfaced. He watched her navigate the space and interact with co-workers so seamlessly that he would have never known. 

“I’ve gotten pretty good at recognizing people’s voices and distinct scents to get by most of the time. And the building layout doesn’t really change, but this still comes in handy,” She pulled out a folded up walking stick. 

“Oh, dope,” is all Dave could think to say. 

“Okay, there’s like five minutes until the meeting starts so Karkat is going to show up any second. When you see a cute, short, grump, let me know so I can call him over.”

Terezi is not even done making her request when the AP calls out, “Mister Vantas, welcome back!”

“Oh, that’s him!” Terezi shoots up and out of her chair to wave at her work-buddy. 

Dave looked across the room to see a handsome man, who is also short and grumpy. He looked like he regretted having shown up to work. 

“Does he see me?” Terezi whispered down at Dave. 

“He is looking this way, so, I think so?”

It didn’t take long for the grouch to make his way over and slip into the seat across from Terezi. 

They exchange pleasantries and go through the motions. Dave observed him carefully. They introduced themselves like strangers and Dave half expected him to recognize his last name and was shocked when Karkat didn’t make the connection. 

Maybe Dirk didn’t talk a whole lot about his family, especially not after their parent’s death, but Dirk definitely talked a lot about Mr. Vantas. It had become a running joke at home that Dirk had a crush on his English teacher. 

Dave knew Mr.Vantas wasn’t super conventional-- he cried during class, shouted a lot, but also cared very deeply about his students. He had reached out to Roxy a few times and helped steer Dirk back on track when he started shutting down. 

Something sour stirred in the pit of Dave’s stomach as he sat with the realization that Karkat Vantas was probably more of an older brother to Dirk than Dave was in the last year or so. 

“Is he your brother or?” Dave could see Karkat making the connection.

He nodded, waiting for the onslaught of condolences he was used to. 

Karkat doesn’t say anything else, he slipped back to his work, half-listening to the presentation and half typing away at his computer. 

Dave didn’t miss the way Karkat’s eyes wander over to him from time to time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave learns about names and boundaries.

It takes a couple of weeks for Dave to get into a rhythm. The lesson planning is time-consuming and it has eaten up any energy he might have to work on his own music, but teaching is surprisingly fun. He’s got a large group of students, as is expected from a choir, and while there are a few little shits, for the most part, Dave is starting to feel confident. 

It doesn’t take most of them long to figure out that Strider means Strider-Lalonde and that leads to a new sense of fascination from a few of his students and Dave is grateful for the few points of street cred (along with being young) it has provided him. Most of the kids are more willing to buy into his lessons because of it. 

So when the small crew of girls hears Dirk and Rose call Dave by his first name one day and they begin to also refer to him by his first name, he doesn’t think much of it. 

“Dave! Can we come in after school and use the practice room?”

Dave looks up at the small brunette, Maisey from 1st, and shuffles the stack of sheet music, “Yeah, I’m only here until 4 though.”

The girls giggle and promise to not take long and scurry off to their next class. 

It starts to happen with more frequency, both the after school sessions and the first name-calling. It’s October when it finally dawns on Dave how inappropriate it all feels. 

It’s a no-student contact grading day when Dave ventures out of the corner of the building where the music rooms are and makes his way across the building to Terezi’s classroom. 

Dave steps in and is overwhelmed by the colorful warehouse that is Terezi’s teaching space. Student ceramic projects adorn eighty percent of the room while the front of the room looks like it is all business with maps and anchor charts full of vocabulary words and definitions. 

“Strider! I was starting to think they didn’t teach you how to leave your classroom,” she welcomes him.

Dave shrugs and flinches at the incoherent babble that comes out of his mouth when he tries to respond.

“Oh man, I forgot what it was like to have a conversation with an adult. It’s teens at work and teens at home.”

Terezi chuckles and motions for him to sit on the table next to him. 

“Yeah, the first year is pretty rough. It’s important to not let it eat up all of your time though. Or you’ll end up snapping like Karkles over there.”

Dave looks around and notices Karkat quietly typing away at Terezi’s desk for the first time. 

“I did not snap!” He snaps.

“Karkat, you were about two seconds away from having a full-blown meltdown by May of your first year. You chewed out the principal, your  _ supervisor _ , and then showed up to work in your pajamas for three consecutive days. It’s all students could talk about.”

Dave catches the pink in Karkat’s cheeks before he hides behind the screen again. 

“You’re really gonna drag me under the fucking bus in front of the new guy. Just as I am doing you a favor by fixing your goddamn software?” Karkat scoffs when Terezi snickers and peeks over the screen in Dave’s direction, “But yeah, you should use your personal days and plan out some mental health days. February is particularly bleak.”

“Why February? Aren’t things supposed to get better the closer we get to spring?”

Terezi laughs, “Karkat just hates February because it serves as a 28-day reminder of his singlehood. The building becomes nothing but Valentine’s Day paraphernalia.” 

“That’s not fucking why!” Karkat barks, his face bright red with embarrassment, “It’s still pretty cold and there’s not a whole lot to do so it just feels like a long-ass time, okay!”

“Yeah, no dude, I get it, chill,” Dave holds up his hands and can’t hold back the chuckle that escapes him. There’s something endearingly childish about His defensiveness—it alleviates some of the tension that Dave hadn’t realized he was carrying around him.

Karkat looks up and glares at the sound and Dave could swear that he hears him growl which only makes him want to laugh some more. 

“You’re already on the slippery slope, Strider. You’re riding the fast lane to shit blowing the fuck up in your face.”

Dave stills and his eyebrows furrow. He feels Terezi lean in.

“Ooh, Drama!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dave carefully collects his face and measures his tone. 

Karkat sighs and rolls himself away from the desk and closer to the table where Dave and Terezi are sitting. 

He’s wearing black jeans and an oversized sweater instead of the usual slacks and button-up that he wears like a uniform throughout the regular school day. Dave also takes notice of how Karkat’s hair is a little messier than it usually looks on the Snapchats that Dave sometimes watches over Dirk and Rose’s shoulders. The ensemble gives Karkat a relaxed vibe despite the circles around his eyes making evident he probably hasn’t slept a whole lot.

“You’re letting Maisey and the  _ it  _ crew call you by your first name? Rookie move, Strider,” Karkat tsks looking smug. 

Terezi next to him draws in a sharp breath, “Yikes. We’ve all been there. It happens to the best of us.”

Dave feels his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. He doesn’t even know what to say. He wants to bite back at this clear jab from Karkat but can’t deny that the ordeal is the very reason he made his way over to find Terezi in the first place. 

Karkat doesn’t give him a chance to respond.

“I overheard them talking yesterday. They’re in my second period. This is kind of their MO, it’s a power tactic, I think, they’re trying to see how much they can get away with,” Karkat’s tone shifts into something gentler and more compassionate.

“It can get pretty dicey, especially since you’re a young, handsome, man. So you’ll want to nip that in the bud ASAP,” Terezi adds.

“Um, what makes you think I’m handsome?” Dave teases.

“Karkat told me,” she deadpans. 

Dave feels his already warm cheeks blaze up. Karkat chokes on air and is sputtering random insults at Terezi. 

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Dave tries to play it off but it still comes out staggered and uncool.

“Anyways!” Karkat finally yells and clears his throat. 

He's looking at a paint stain on the table with an intensity that might actually clear it off after a decade of cleaning supplies couldn’t do the job, “You need to re-establish some boundaries or you’re gonna end up in a bad situation. Not that we think you’d do anything shady, but for your own safety you’re going to have to remind them to call you Strider or Mr.Strider. Eventually, as students earn the right, they might call you by your first name, but it’s still too early for that. You’ll lose your cool points with them, and they’re gonna get fucking awkward but it’s necessary and for the best.”

Dave nods as he listens to Karkat. 

“Are you saying this from experience or?” 

Karkat’s scowl is back with full force.

“I don’t think there’s a single human being out there that has spent any time with Karkat and then thought ‘wow, watch me crush on  _ that _ ’,” Terezi laughs. “I did say it happens to the  _ best _ of us.”

Karkat groans and rolls the chair back to the computer, determined to not be the butt of the conversation. 

Dave considers for a split second, sharing that his family teases Dirk about his alluded crush on Karkat, but considering the recent topic of conversation, he decides to keep that to himself. 

“You talk to the  _ it  _ crew and I’ll do the same,” Karkat says after a moment, “You’ll probably be too nice about it. I’ll scare them back into calling you by your last name.”

Dave’s eyebrows arch. Considering the conversation started in a hostile way, he wasn’t expecting Karkat to jump in and offer to help him directly.

“Thanks,” Dave sighs, “I appreciate that.”

Karkat throws him a toothy smile that catches Dave by surprise, “They’re mean as fuck, so my treat.”

There’s a weird, nervous feeling in the pit of Dave’s stomach and it doesn’t go away until he’s back alone in his classroom. 

* * *

Dirk is tinkering around with the parts of an old radio he took apart when he hears Dave come in. His brother looks exhausted and despite there not being any classes to teach today, he still managed to get home late. 

“Hey,” Dirk greets him. He almost feels bad that neither he nor Rose bothered to get something started for dinner. But no one has taught either of them to do anything beyond microwaving whatever is already in the fridge so he doesn’t think it’s his fault. 

“Yo. Wanna order in?” His big brother lifts his glasses up and rubs his eyes. They keep the house pretty dim only allowing natural light to come in on occasion, making being at home the only time any of them feel comfortable enough to remove their glasses. 

Dirk starts to carefully pack the pieces of radio innards in labeled baggies.

“Yeah, okay. You should choose. Rose and I got to pick last time.”

Dave smiles at his little brother and nods, reaching for the phone in his pocket. 

“How was work? Did you finish grading or whatever?” Dirk continues to pack up.

Dave finishes an online order from a local restaurant. He knows their family order by heart. He hits the  _ pay  _ button and then throws himself face down on the couch.

“I did. It killed my back though. I don’t know how you can sit at the computer for so long. It’s messing up my spine. I’m going to end up with some irreversible back issues. My descendants will be born with fucked up little spines because of this.”

Dirk rolls his eyes at his brother’s melodrama and texts Rose to let her know that Dave is home. 

“I got to talk to Karkat Vantas for a bit.”

Dirk’s attention is caught, he tries to be subtle when he asks, “Oh, what about?”

Dave says something muffled into the couch cushions and Dirk decides to toss a crumpled up paper at his head. 

“I said!” Dave turns his face to the side to speak, “We talked about your giant ass crush on him!” 

“I do not have a crush on Mr.Vantas!”

Dave chortles and after a moment sighs, “Thank you for calling him Mr. Vantas.”

Dirk looks at his brother over the tops of his glasses, “Why wouldn’t I? I’m not some creep.”

Dave buries his face back into the cushion and lets out a groan that is drawn out enough that Dirk starts to wonder if he should be concerned. 

“What’s wrong with Dave?” Rose asks as she walks into the living room. She’s carrying the needlepoint she’s been working on all day. 

“I told him I don’t call Vantas by his first name like a creep.”

Rose hums, “I also don’t call him by his first name like a creep. I try to refer to all my teachers with a respectful title that allows us to maintain healthy boundaries.”

Dave rolls over and sits up, “Fine! Fine! So everyone could see how weird it was but me. Karkat already chewed me out enough. Why didn’t any of you say anything? Just let me sink further into this hole.”

“Ew,” Rose and Dirk gag.

“Don’t call mister Vantas by his first name,” Rose scrunches up her nose and plops into the seat next to her older brother. Her eyes never leave her craft.

“Yeah Dave, don’t be a creep.”

Dave frowns, “I am not being a creep. We’re both adults.”

“Does he call you ‘Dave’?”

The frown deepens, “No.”

“Then don’t be a creep.”

Dave bites down on his thumbnail, a nervous habit he has never been able to kick and thinks. 

“Why doesn’t he call me Dave?”

Dirk lets out an exasperated sigh, “Because he doesn’t want to? He calls most people by their last names.”

He narrows his eyes and watches Dave. Next to him, Rose sits up a little straighter letting him know that she’s also paying attention.

“Nah, he calls Terezi and Feferi by their first names. Why doesn’t he call me Dave? I mean granted, we haven’t had many chances to interact— but we kind of know each other. I mean, I’m pretty sure he still texts with Roxy on a regular basis? Does he call Roxy by their first name?”

Rose clears her throat and puts down her stitching, “Dave, do you have a crush on Mr.Vantas?” 

  
  


Dave flounders, “No, Christ, y’all are always jumping to conclusions. I just want—“ he stops to think. 

He knows that no matter what he says it’s going to sound stupid and it’ll get twisted.

“Just want what, Dave?”

He gives in, “To be his friend.”

The three of them are quiet for a beat.

“Yeah.”

“Same.”

Rose and Dirk say in tandem.

Something in Dave’s chest twist. Not painfully but enough to feel the discomfort. 

The words still feel heavy in his mouth. His  _ friend. _ Everyone wants to be Karkat Vantas’ friend. Dave can’t deny he's a little jealous or hurt or something at the realization— but that isn’t Karkat’s fault. Karkat was just  _ there _ for them. Doing his job. Taking care of the youth. 

Dave feels the words sour with his guilt. He should be grateful the kids had someone who could be there. That Roxy had someone to turn to when Dave was too busy or too far gone to pick up.

“Are you sure it’s not a crush?” Rose teases.

Dave puts his shades back on, “I’m sure. I’m definitely sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a warm reception! 
> 
> I know it has an unknown number of chapters but a third of it is already written out. I am trying not to write 10k word chapters...Once I have at least half of it written out I may just start posting twice a week. 😅
> 
> This is really turning into a slice-of-life/work kind of a story about two stubborn dudes who want to be friends (and don't quite realize they also wanna be lovers!) 
> 
> Thanks for being along for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave get roped into helping out at the homecoming dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3 and 4 are technically the same event/evening so I thought I would post the first part mid-week and then the second part on the regular Saturday.

Karkat is in his fourth year of teaching. And in those four years, he has been roped into advising two after school clubs, being department lead for the English team and attending all of the admin meetings on their behalf, and has begrudgingly become the host of an informal group of teens that like to gather in his classroom for lunch every day. 

Therefore, Karkat decided early in his career, he would not take on any more extracurriculars for work than necessary. While he doesn’t have the most robust social life, living with his roommates and going to the movies on occasion hardly counts, he aims to uphold the boundaries that are going to keep the burnout at bay. 

So when he says yes to Feferi’s request that he be one of the chaperones at homecoming, it catches him by surprise. 

She gives him the widest and sincere smile in appreciation as if she doesn’t realize that she managed to talk Karkat in a circle until he accidentally agreed to the job. 

“Thank you, Karkat! You’re a lifesaver!” 

He scowls and watches her bounce out of his classroom. He is always in awe of how energetic Feferi is in her tenth year of teaching when most mornings he can barely get out of bed on time to make coffee.

Karkat lets his head drop to the desk with a loud thud. He groans for a couple of minutes. Searching for catharsis.

“Are you alright, Mr.Vantas?” 

He sits up slowly and rubs his forehead. Rose is looking at him with her head tilt to the side. Behind her is her brother Dirk and their friend John. 

“I’m fine. Just fine,” Karkat sighs. 

The kids nod and pay him no mind as they move to their usual table towards the back of the room.

Karkat takes out his food from the microwave and lets John pop in the meticulously packed lunch that his father never fails to send him to school with. 

Mr.Egbert really took the task of being a single dad and excelled at it. 

Karkat glances over at the identical school lunches in front of Dirk and Rose. 

“Mr.Vantas, are you going to hoco?” John is vibrating with energy, not unlike his usual self.

Karkat narrows his eyes at the prankster, “Why, what’d you hear?”

“Ms. Peixes was telling Ms.Pyrope that she tricked you into chaperoning this year.”

Karkat stabs his food, “Yeah. Sounds like I’m going to be yelling at annoying loud mouth kids about not grinding on school property.”

John blushes and looks away. Karkat is surprised at how much of a late bloomer the kid is, probably to the detriment of Dirk Strider who has developed a pretty obvious crush on him. 

  
  


“What is this about Mr.Vantas chaperoning?” Rose calls from across the room. 

John answers for him, “Yeah!”

Rose gets a glint in her eye that Karkat has begun to recognize as a red flag for a borderline invasive question on the horizon.

Sometimes he wishes she’d wear shades like her brothers so he could avoid the preemptive anxiety and cold sweat that it causes him.

“Will you be bringing a date?” all eyes fall on Karkat. 

“That. is. None of your business,” his tone has no real bite, and if it did, this particular group of students seemed to be immune to it or too dense to process it. 

“Last year Mr. Campbell took his wife. It was cute,” John takes his food out of the microwave and makes his way to his friends. He settles into his seat and offers them his food. Dirk refuses but Rose picks at it a little. 

“Well, maybe the issue is Mr.Vantas doesn’t have a date to take.”

Karkat looks at Dirk with exaggerated hurt at the betrayal of being handed over by his usual defensor. Despite his blunt and hard exterior, Dirk was a surprisingly sweet student, Karkat doesn’t believe the shit his other teachers say about him. He knows Dirk isn’t unruly without reason.

Rose brings a thoughtful finger up to her lips but doesn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Mr. Vantas,” she finally breaks her silence, “ _ Are _ you dating anyone?”

Karkat scowls, “I’m not answering that.”

“That’s a negative,” John pretends to whisper at Dirk who blushes when John moves into his space. 

“That is not a negative! It is me not answering a personal question!”

Rose shakes her head, “People who are in a happy relationship don’t often deny being in a relationship. They usually like to divulge information about their partners.”

“I am no longer engaging in this topic,” Karkat hides behind his computer screen. 

“Okay,” Dirk finally says, “Do you know if  _ Kanaya _ has a date to homecoming?” 

Karkat’s interest peaked again. He’s seen the way Kanaya and Rose have begun to spend more time together and has been curious about the topic himself. 

John’s jaw drops, “Dirk! Are you going to ask Kanaya to be your date for hoco?” 

Dirk’s cheeks turn bright pink, “No. I’m not— no. I’m just curious.”

Karkat watches as Rose’s face composes itself into a stoic and prim expression but still hears the tiniest hiss that she throws in Dirk’s direction. 

Without taking his eyes off of her he says, “She hasn’t mentioned it. But I’m sure she wouldn’t be opposed to it. If someone asked.”

Rose blinks quickly and the tops of her cheeks get appropriately rosy. 

“What about you, Dirk? Are you planning on going to homecoming with anyone?” Karkat thinks it’s only fair to level the playing field for his students. 

Dirk freezes and Karkat wonders if he’s glaring at him or if his eyes are watching John for a reaction. 

“Rose is making us go as a group.”

John bumps his shoulder, “You can still bring a date if you want! A cute girl or a g-guy?”

Dirk picks at his food, “There isn’t anyone I really want to go with.”

“Oh,” John says softly before filling his mouth with food. 

Karkat and Rose make brief eye contact before rolling their eyes. 

Karkat glances at the clock and lets out an exasperated breath. “Hurry up and finish eating! You got like five minutes until the bell! I gotta go to the bathroom!” He announces. 

“And you should tell Strider that if Peixes asks him to chaperone he should say no!"

* * *

As requested by Feferi, Karkat shows up 20 minutes before the dance is supposed to start. 

When he walks into the gym he is bombarded by balloon arches with gold and emerald balloons and streamers. Students are running around putting up props for a photo book while others are setting up the snack table. 

The DJ is still setting up and Karkat frowns with disappointment when he sees a familiar blond in a black blazer and slacks.

“Hey,” the DJ greets him when he sees him. It’s the same guy they’ve been hiring for every dance and pep assembly since Karkat starting working at AHHS.

Karkat gives him a nod and then turns his attention to Dave.

He crosses his arms over his chest, “Didn’t I tell the lunch bunch to tell you to say no?”

Dave gives him a sheepish smile, “They did, but it was too late. She must’ve gone to find me before they relayed your message.” 

Karkat lets his arms drop, “You shouldn’t have to do this stuff your first year. She shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s alright man, I don’t mind. It might be fun? I’ve been thinking about wanting to get involved in more school stuff. Dirk and Rose do all sorts of clubs and it sounds like it’s a good way to get involved. School spirit and all, y’know? Time to embed me into the fabric of AHHS.”

Karkat huffs, “Yeah, but I bet you’re already spending all of your afternoons’ planning and grading. The echoes of your exhaustion must be bouncing around in the fabric of your goddamn classroom.”

He doesn’t mention how Dirk has complained and confided that it’s strange to have his brother back home and still not get to see him very often. 

_ “Not that I want him to always be around. But there are days we only ever see him in the halls at school,”  _ Dirk shared.

Karkat has half a mind to scold Dave about it but he knows the acknowledgment would feel like a burden to both Striders. And they already had enough of that.

Dave scratches the back of his neck, he’s still wearing his shades despite them being mostly in the dark. 

“Wait until you get to year two and your afternoons free up. Right now it’s about making it through the first year. Just enjoy your siblings and get some rest.” 

Dave’s head tilts in a very Rose-like way and Karkat wonders if that’s where she got it from. He pushes his glasses up as if to get a better look at him and Karkat has to step back to keep from feeling like the sudden thumping in his chest is going to knock him down.

He can’t really tell in the dark but he can tell that Dave’s eyes are an unusual shade. Which was to be expected based on his experience with all Strider-Lalonde family members. 

Karkat fights the urge to drag Dave to a better lit area. Dave is already handsome as it is, he can’t imagine how annoyingly beautiful his face must be with whatever piercing bright color his eyes might be.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be following your own advice? I mean, you haven’t been doing this much longer. You’re not that much older than me, right?” Dave drops his glasses back over his eyes. 

“Hey, good luck tonight,” Dave waves at the DJ who grunts back a response. 

Karkat follows him over to where Feferi is gathering the adult chaperones. 

“I would not be here if Feferi hadn’t rambled at me until she left me disoriented enough to agree to this. This is not how I wanted to spend my Friday night.”

As if summoned, Feferi calls them over as she disperses the other adults. Karkat and Dave watch in awe as she bounces around giving orders in a youthful teal cotton dress.

She hands them a computer and a cash box. 

“You two are going to be checking students in and selling any tickets at the front. Make sure they have a student ID and if they’re bringing in someone from a different school they have to be on the predetermined list. Be nice but not too nice. I’ll bring you a snack later,” she waves them away and leaves both men stunned. 

They slowly begin to make their way towards the designated entrance.

“So, if you weren’t here how would you be spending your Friday night?” Dave asks.

Karkat shrugs, “Probably watching a movie with Sollux and falling asleep on the couch.”

He doesn’t catch the way Dave’s eyebrows raise in surprise and curiosity. Maybe a little disappointment.

It feels like a sad admission once the words get out of Karkat’s mouth. 

“Maybe go up to the city where I’m not going to run into students or their families and get a drink,” he says it to make him seem less  _ lonely _ but he knows his plan was one hundred percent to stay home and watch a movie and eat whatever food Aradia made for dinner.

They find the decorated table and fall into the two little metal chairs.

Dave nods and opens up the cashbox to reveal a stack of tickets and some change.

“What about you?” Karkat asks and opens up the laptop. 

Dave hums, “Probably work on some music. I’ve been messing around with a beat for a while and I have been trying to work out some lyrics but I’ve been feeling too tired after work to do anything. And it turns out that taking care of two pretty self-sufficient teenagers is still also a lot of work. I have no idea how Rox did it on their own for a year,” Dave shakes his head, “I really should have stepped up.”

Dave’s voice gets quiet. 

Karkat watches him, waits for Dave to continue, and when he sees him staring at his balled-up fists, Karkat takes it as permission to speak.

“Okay, first, wow, you write music? We’ll come back to that in a sec, but more importantly, Did you force Roxy to take care of your siblings, which are also their siblings?”

Dave’s mouth opens slightly and then closes it back into a straight line.

“Now, I may not know everything, but Roxy likes to talk. A lot. And they left me with the impression that you were ready to drop everything after the accident, but y’all had the sense to think through things and you finished your program which meant you could get a salaried job in your hometown so that you could properly provide for Dirk, Rose, and Roxy. And sure, they had to delay a year, but Roxy seemed perfectly content to be able to be with their younger siblings, so don’t fucking beat yourself up about that.”

Dave’s fists relax and Karkat mentally smiles at the small victory. He knows that the martyr’s guilt runs deep in the family. Half of Dirk’s issues last year stemmed from feeling like his older siblings were sacrificing their lives for the younger kids.

“I wanted to say,” Dave’s voice is still quiet and a little strained, “Thank you. Roxy said you were a big help with Dirk last year. When he started to just--”

“Look for his own coping mechanisms?”

Dave chuckles, “Yeah. He really looks up to you. Rose and Roxy do too. They all, uh, had nothing but good things to say about you over the phone.”

Karkat feels his cheeks grow warm at the praise, “They’re good kids.”

Dave nods. He remembers the jealousy he couldn’t avoid when his siblings would rave and share about whatever antics they got into with Mr.Vantas. Dave had made him out to be some holy man, a knight in shining armor, that Dave admittedly was ready to hate on sight.

He wasn’t expecting to immediately fall victim to the same charm of the grumpy fellow, just as much as the rest of the Strilondes had.

“Showtime boys!” Feferi announces and places two plates of confections for them before running out to unlock the doors.

* * *

Once the doors open they don’t have time to talk. 

Students in formal wear check in constantly. Some comment on how happy they are to see Karkat and Dave at the front. 

When the lunch bunch arrives John announces their entrance with a whistle. 

“Do we look good or what?” he grins.

The boys are wearing button-ups and slacks, a blue shirt and khaki pants for John, black slacks, and a white shirt for Dirk. 

Rose is wearing a cute black dress that makes her look like a little goth doll and Kanaya is wearing a dress that Karkat saw her working on when he was over at her house talking to her mom. Jane is the only one that is dressed in a blue dress with lots of tulles— and out of the three, she is the only one that looks like she’s actually going to homecoming. 

“Hold up,” Dave stands up. He takes out his phone and quickly takes a picture of the group. 

“Gotta preserve the memories. Baby’s first homecoming.”

Rose rolls her eyes and throws Dirk a look. 

They wait for Dave to sit back down before taking out their phones and taking a couple of quick shots of Dave working the table with Karkat. 

“Big baby’s first hoco,” Dirk says.

John bursts into a fit of laughter and throws an arm around Dirk’s shoulder and leads him into the gym.

The girls wave goodbye before following them in the direction of the music. 

“Speaking of Dirk,” Karkat leans into Dave’s direction. 

“He has a massive crush on John? Yeah. He’s kind of stubborn about it. Or maybe he’s afraid of being rejected?”

Karkat laughs quietly, “Oh no, Egbert definitely reciprocates. I don’t think he’s out but I can read the signs. We just started a poetry unit and the amount of orange imagery is kind of insane. Especially for a kid who insists on rhyming every line. They’re both just dense. Rose always looks like she’s two seconds away from locking them in a room and losing the key.”

Dave smiles at the news, “I’m glad. Not that he’s dense, but that he’s having a good time.”

Karkat clears his throat, “What about you?” he bites his lip. He doesn’t see the way that Dave’s eyes are drawn to the motion behind the shades.

Karkat sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair, “I don’t know how to ask if you’re the token straight of the family.”

Dave has to pretend to cough to hold back the laughter that bubbles up, “I have literally never been asked if I’m straight. That’s a first.”

Karkat’s cheeks burn at his own forwardness.

“But yeah, no, five years ago I might've said yes to that, but nope, there are no straights in the Strider-Lalonde household. That’s actually our house motto, ‘ _ No Straights _ ’” he motions up in the air as if the words were painted on a banner. 

A few more students walk in and hand over their tickets. Their makeshift lobby fills up with the sound of kids laughing and chatting. 

The  _ It  _ crew arrives with the clacking of their shoes filling the space. Behind them is a group of boys in coordinated suits that Karkat recognizes as the current boyfriends.

Dave straightens up and Karkat can almost feel him radiating nervous energy. He taps Dave’s foot with his own under the table. 

“Maisey, nice to see you,” Karkat transitions into his  _ teacher  _ voice. 

“Hi Mr. Vantas, Mr. _ Strider.  _ You look very handsome,” the girls next to her giggle. She directs her attention to Karkat, “Mr.Vantas, Did you know my mom is on the boosters?”

Karkat restrains himself from rolling his eyes at the teenager.

“Is that so? That’s great, I’m sure I’ll see her around then.” 

Karkat quickly searches their names on the computer, “You’re good to go. Have a good night,” 

Dave sits quietly and nods at them when they wave their fingers at him. 

“Could you not look so fucking scared of them?” Karkat hisses once they’re out of earshot. 

“They’re so mean!” 

“You’re a teacher!”

“Did you miss the part where she threatened you? I don’t know what the boosters are but she made it sound important when she went on a rant after I told her to stop calling me by my first name.”

Karkat rubs the bridge of his nose, “The boosters are like the PTA. They do most of the fundraising for sports. They hold no real authority. If I were being petty I would've told her as much. It’s not like they are the school board, who  _ actually _ hold hiring and firing authority.”

Dave lens back in his chair, arms dangling down at his sides. 

“I know it’s hard. There’s a lot of shit they don’t go over in a teaching program. But I’d say you’re doing alright. Terezi wasn’t wrong, shit like this happens to everyone. But once word gets around that you won’t tolerate it, students chill out. But your choir students for the most part think that you’re pretty great. It’s the first time I’ve heard of students actually giving a shit about choir since I started working here, so congratulations, I guess.”

Dave straightens up and smiles at Karkat. It’s not the wide rehearsed grin that he shows students— it is something timid and soft.

Karkat can feel the gratitude that it emits. The butterflies from before start to flutter and he has to look away to avoid his heart beating at rapid speed. 

Karkat hasn’t been in a relationship since he really started teaching. He dated a little when he was in college but by the time he started to work, there seemed to be no time. He has begun to feel like a perpetual third wheel to his roommates. But he’ll be damned if he falls for a rookie colleague.

Dave nods, “Hey, do you have any plans after this?” The question escapes him before his mind can process the implications of his own question. “I mean, I was thinking we could go get a drink somewhere? Fuck, actually I don’t know where I would go get a drink here. I haven’t really experienced being an adult of legal drinking age here. I only know like, the places I’d go shoot the shit in high school,”

Karkat’s face goes blank, “I’d have to let Sollux--”

“Oh shit, yeah, sorry, I meant as co-workers. Like, two bros going out for a drink to celebrate a three day weekend after a long week of teaching America’s youth. If that’s cool with Sollux? I mean he could come with us? Is he your boyfriend or--” Dave’s hands begin to move all over the place as he continues to stumble further into his own awkwardness. 

Karkat finds the slight blush creeping across Dave’s face a little cute. 

It takes him a moment but he furrows his brows as he begins to piece together Dave’s words. 

“Oh,” he says, eyes going wide with realization, “Sollux isn’t— He’s one of my roommates. He’s dating my other roommate, err cousin. No, Terezi wasn’t wrong when she said I was perpetually single.”

Karkat is too busy kicking himself for admitting to his own pathetic singlehood that he misses the way Dave’s face lights up for a second at the information. 

“I meant to say that Sollux is my ride home tonight because my car is with the mechanic. I don’t want to keep him—”

“Dude, that’s okay. If you’re down I’d be happy to drive you home. I’m not gonna lie, I haven’t done anything that wasn’t teaching or doing laundry in months and I would fucking love to feel like a human being for a little bit. But also, like, no pressure, you know? This is super last minute and it’s been a long day. And I mean I was already half asleep like fifteen minutes ago. But it would be cool, yeah.”

Dave’s heart races as he waits for Karkat to respond to his desperate invitation. He mentally kicks himself and his inability to keep his mouth shut. 

Karkat shrugs, “Yeah, okay.”

Dave holds back an audible sigh.

“Cool, cool,” Karkat mumbles as he takes his phone out. 

To Karkat’s annoyance, his fingers tremble while he types up a message for Sollux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mood: 😑🙃
> 
> To all my fellow readers currently living in the US, hang in there. Make the time for a little joy. Mine has been writing!
> 
> I am very excited for the next couple of chapters! I have re-written them a couple of times because I can't make up my mind about some events that will dictate pacing but we are getting there! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave get that drink after the homecoming dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: They do go out to a bar and Karkat gets a little tipsy!

The clock strikes eleven and the collective sound of disappointment rings throughout the gym and the halls as the music cuts-off and the lights go on. 

Dave startles awake after dozing off and nearly falls out of his seat. He adjusts his glasses and looks over to where Karkat has already started packing up. 

“Let’s see if we can sneak out before they ask us to help clean up,” He whispers to Dave who sleepily nods. 

“Hey, we’re heading to Egbert’s,” Dirk says when he catches Dave walking into the nearly empty gym.

“Okay, let me know when you get there. And when you’re heading home. Or if you need me to pick you up. Or--”

“We got it, Dave, don’t worry,” Rose assures him. 

Kanaya pulls Karkat to the side, “I already talked to mom about going to the party but if she calls, can you just remind her?” 

He nods and catches the way that Dave is looking at him with confusion written on his otherwise expressionless face. 

Karkat waits until the kids are out of the gym to explain.

“Long story short, Kanaya and her mom are my neighbors and her mom knocks on the door at least once a week looking for Kanaya,” It is the only explanation he has the energy to give him. 

“Boys!” 

Karkat winces at Feferi’s cheerful voice.

“Looks like we’ve been caught,” Dave whispers into Karkat’s ear over the music. It sends a predictable shiver down his back. 

“Thank you so much for your help. We’re going to leave the decorations up for tomorrow’s booster meeting so you are free to go unless you want to stay and dance while the DJ packs up?”

“Ha,” Karkat scowls, “does he have a vals because that’s literally the only thing I know how to dance.”

Dave and Feferi perk up, “wait, what?”

“Yeah, I can’t dance for shit.”

Feferi takes off running while Dave drops his hands on Karkat’s shoulders. 

“But you can waltz?”

Karkat pushes him away, “No, I can  _ vals _ , which means I can only dance to the same three songs that they play at all of the quinces.”

Dave’s mouth is agape, “Why?”

“All of my cousins and their friends had me in their quinceañeras and debuts when we were teenagers, Shortcomings of a blended Mexican and Filipino family,” Karkat shrugs. He suspects it wasn’t by choice that they had him be in their courts but suspected it was for their parents who probably felt bad that clumsy, dorky, Karkat didn’t have any friends or parties to go to. 

The music goes from a popular pop song to one of the classic songs that are played and choreographed to introduce the birthday girl at her quinceañera. It immediately fills Karkat with equal parts anxiety and nostalgia. 

“Let’s see! I challenge you to dance!” Feferi shouts from the DJ booth. 

Karkat is ready to tell her off when he feels Dave’s hands move him. 

Dave, sleep-deprived but filled with curiosity, has one hand on Karkat’s shoulder while the other is holding their hands up in a classic ballroom position. 

He tries not to think about how warm and solid Karkat’s hand feels in his.

Karkat’s feet start to move on their own accord, fully aware that his face must be bright red. He feels like he’s fifteen again and Vriska is shouting dance commands behind him because he keeps stepping on Nepeta’s toes while they practice for her birthday. 

It takes them a second but once Karkat’s free hand settles respectfully on Dave’s waist, they fall into a groove. 

“You’re pretty good at this,” Karkat mumbles. His eyes are focused on their feet and their movements.

“I MC’d a lot of parties during undergrad. Also, music teacher, I’m kinda good at counting beats,” he says quietly to avoid breaking Karkat’s concentration. 

The song picks up and Karkat pulls away slightly and twirls Dave who has to crouch a little because Karkat has a shorter arm span. 

He chuckles and then spins Karkat before pulling him back in to finish the dance. 

When the song ends they pull away and pretend they are not blushing. 

“That was-- Y’all just made my night!” Feferi approaches with a skip and applauds them.

“Whatever, Fef. We held up our part. Don’t ask me to chaperone again.” Karkat glowers.

She grins, “No promises.”

“Can we head out then?” Dave asks, buttoning his blazer, all sleepiness is forgotten.

“Yes!”

Feferi thanks them three more times before they head out of the building. 

* * *

Karkat leads Dave into the dimly lit bar. He’s been to  _ The Cache _ a few times with his roommates and Terezi. It is the only bar downtown that is mellow enough to have a conversation inside of and isn’t run over with local college kids. The drinks are a little pricey but Karkat thinks it’s worth it for some peace. 

The decor and theme, however, is something special. He knows Dave is going to hate it so much he will love it. 

“You have got to be shitting me,” Dave’s jaw drops. 

The walls are covered in books. Everything is a shade of gray or red and there are little glass bottles with tea lights on each table. Vines of ivy crawl all over the stacks of books, walls, even the bar, and Dave can’t get enough of it. 

“Hey, what’s up? The bar good?” The host asks Karkat. 

Dave looks away from the nonsensical titles on the worn spines of the books and feels himself choke at the sight of the host. He’s wearing a gray suit, that granted, is nicely tailored, but the checkered tie and red carnation paired with the slick back hair is a whole package. 

Karkat settles on a barstool Dave follows suit. 

“This place is amazing,” Dave grins. “When people ask me,  _ Define ‘hipster’, Dave? _ I am going to give them this place’s business card. Do they have business cards? You think the host with the mustache will give me a stack?”

Karkat huffs, “It seemed like the best place for you to blend in.”

“I’m flattered you think that Vantas, but I haven’t been blessed with the pigment nor the jeans to grow such a glorious mustache. My buddy Jake through,” Dave whistled, “ _ There’s _ a guy who can grow and rock a mustache. If I tried to grow one it would be all patchy and you’d hardly be able to see it.”

Karkat laughs just as the bartender steps up in front of them. 

“Hey, Haven’t seen you in a hot minute.”

Karkat’s laughter comes to an abrupt stop and his eyes go comically wide. 

“Hey!” it’s an extremely unusually cheery tone that makes Dave grimace. “Yeah. I’ve been busy, school, and all,” Karkat’s face is unabashedly pink and his hands are moving all around as he speaks. 

The bartender is handsome. He looks like a chill lumberjack with his plaid flannel shirt, goldenrod beanie, and neatly trimmed beard. 

Dave thinks he kind of clashes with the overall vibe of the place. He’s a hipster in an effortless kind of way and not in the try-hard way that the rest of the establishment is. 

His smile is artless, “Karkat, right?” and his voice is richly deep. Even Dave feels the sound of it stir his insides a bit. 

“Yeah, this is a new co-worker. Dave.”

The bartender offers his hand and shakes Dave’s hand firmly. 

Dave might have gotten caught up in the burly man’s dark eyes if it weren’t for the fact that he was thinking about the fact that Karkat finally used his first name but only referred to him as a  _ co-worker _ .

“Nice shades. You teach with Karkat?”

“Thanks. Yeah. Music.”

“Oh, dope. Well, the first round is on me. You all are true heroes.”

Karkat waves him off, “No, you don’t--”

The bartender winks at Karkat and Dave thinks he might have to scrape Karkat off the floor to take him home, “No worries. I remember our bet with your other friend. I owe you a drink. Your usual?”

Karkat swallows hard and nods. 

The bartender starts to work on his drink and turns to Dave, “What about you?”

Once the drinks are served the bartender,  _ Jack _ wanders off to assist the busy bar and leaves Dave and Karkat to talk. They take turns venting. Dave shares a little about his music and his hopes of writing a piece for his advanced choir. Karkat shares about his family and his roommates.

“Okay, dude, stop,” Dave groans after a while. 

Karkat looks up at Dave with tired eyes. He’s never been able to hold his alcohol well and the exhaustion in his body is taking the alcohol in the one and a half drinks he’s had  _ too _ well. 

“What? Why the fuck are you looking at me like that, Strider? All sullen and shit.”

Dave gently kicks Karkat’s shin with his foot, “You keep looking over at that forestry bartender. And you think you’re subtle, but I’m pretty sure you’ve spilled most of your drink trying to twist back to follow and undress him with your eyes.”

Karkat looks down at his drink and then at his cardigan, which is undeniably a little moist.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Dave throws his hands up as he speaks. For a moment he grasps at the words that have escaped him. Dave swallows back the rest of his drink trying to chase the sudden bitter taste in the back of his throat. 

“Really, Strider? You think  _ he’s  _ single? And that  _ I  _ would have a shot with  _ him?” _ Karkat laughs, it’s loud and relaxed. “You gotta get your eyes checked, Strider.”

Dave pouts, “I’ll have you know that I have yearly checks with the optometrist and even though I have shitty light sensitivity I have goddamn perfect vision.”

Karkat smiles down at his drink, “Well, I say it’s shitty.”

Dave shrugs, trying to shake off the tension entering his body, “Just, shoot your shot.” 

Karkat shakes his head but looks back where Jack is shaking a drink and chatting with a young woman leaning over the bar. 

“I don’t feel like getting rejected today, asshole. Anyways. We should get going. You probably should be there before Dirk and Rose get back,” Karkat teeters and tumbles off the stool. 

Dave ignores the uncalled sense of relief and reaches out to steady him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Karkat grumbles but doesn’t push him away.

“I know, you’re just too short to get off the stool.”

Karkat flails and swats his hand away, “Ugh, fuck off, Strider.” 

They make their way through the crowded bar and Karkat comments on how he’s never been here this late or seen it this crowded. 

“Hey! Karkat!” Jack the bartender calls out when he sees them on their way out, “Don’t take so long to come back, next time,” he smiles and waves.

Karkat gives him a shy wave back and Dave rolls his eyes quickly enough that it hurts. 

  
  


They’re in the car following the GPS directions to Karkat’s place, and Dave is in the middle of talking shit about their coworkers when Karkat suddenly slumps forward with a quiet snore. 

Dave wants to be insulted, but he remembers he got to take a nap earlier in the night while Karkat kept watch and the little purrs coming out of Karkat are too cute to be angry at him for dozing off. 

He gently rolls to a stop at a red light and reaches over to push Karkat back. Still asleep, Karkat hums and leans into Dave’s hand, wedging it between his cheek and his shoulder and nuzzling it for a quick second.

“Uh, dude?” Dave squeaks. 

At the sound, Karkat jumps and hits the back of his head on the headrest. He lets out a sharp hiss.

The light turns green and Dave hits the gas. 

“Sorry dude, you were about to hit the dashboard.”

Karkat rubs the back of his head and moans, “Fuck, I am so tired. I can’t believe you talked me into going out to talk shit.”

“Hey, I gave you options,” Dave takes the last turn and starts to slow down.

Karkat points at the only house on the block with a porchlight on, “I know. It wasn’t too bad.”

Dave smiles to himself, “Yeah. Thanks for coming out, by the way. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything. Like go out and not get shitfaced but had a chill conversation with another adult instead. Actually, this is the first time I’ve gone out as like, and adult-adult, y’ know what I mean?”

Karkat yawns and unbuckles his seat, “Yeah, I got ya’, you goddamn baby. Are you good to drive home?”

Dave gives him a thumbs up. Karkat nods and slowly makes his way out of the car. 

“G’night, Strider.”

“Good night, Karkat. And I’m not a baby! You’re not an old man either!” 

The front door opens before Karkat is even halfway up the steps. He turns around and gives Dave a quick wave and then flips him off for good measure before going inside. 

* * *

It’s not until Dave is in the quiet of the empty house, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, determined to wait for his little siblings, that he checks his phone for any messages.

He sees the notifications for a few snapchats from Roxy and then a text message from Rose. 

There’s a video clip and then a voice memo. 

Dave clicks on the video first. 

As soon as the music starts it clicks. It’s him and Karkat dancing. They’re blurry but it’s them.

His face heats up as he watches the video loop twice. Each time the video gets to the part where they spin each other, his heart starts pounding harder. 

Dave lets out a short shuddering breath ( _ when did it get so cold? _ ) before he hits play on the voice memo. It fills the room with loud music and what sounds like youthful laughter and shouting. After a moment Rose speaks. 

_ “Hey, big brother. I hope you had a nice time dancing with Mr.Vantas. I think you should ask him out. I have it on good authority that he is single and his ideal date is getting drinks and going to the bookstore to browse paperbacks.” _

At a loss for words, Dave responds with a long line of question marks. He throws in a couple upside down ones to really drive his point home and then tosses the phone to the side with his glasses. 

For some reason, as he reluctantly drifts off to sleep, Dave bitterly thinks about Jack the bartender.

* * *

Karkat is brushing his teeth when his phone buzzes. 

It’s a message from Roxy.

Karkat blinks at the notification and after rinsing his mouth, reaches for it and opens up the message. 

It’s the picture that Dirk took of him and Dave sitting at the ticket table. They both look awkward, stiff, and exhausted. 

The only caption under it is: 

_ (Awww cuties 😽) _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! It's been a wild couple of days, huh????
> 
> Are we all losing our collective minds?
> 
> I've been drafting and kind of making a list of the things I really want to happen during this fic in search of a chapter count. And while I haven't been able to figure out how many chapters this will be quite yet, I know it ends with graduation! 
> 
> Thank you for coming along! It means a lot to me to share this with y'all as all this poop goes down!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out at school and Karkat gets caught in the crossfire.

Karkat is elbows deep in black and red ink so he doesn’t notice the sound at first. 

The volume of shouting and cheering slowly grows, and it’s not until it has hit its peak that Karkat recognizes the telltale chant of “fight” and he springs out of his chair and out the door. 

At the end of the hall, there’s a crowd of students gathered around. Some look worried, but most of them are chanting and filming. There’s a substitute teacher lazily telling the kids to stop. 

“What the fuck are you twerps doing?” 

Fights break out all of the time. But it’s been a while since one broke out in this wing of the building.

Karkat reaches the group and as soon as some of the onlookers see him, they begin to disperse.

The fight, however, doesn’t stop.

At the center is Dirk. His glasses are shattered on the ground and his fists are clenched but he doesn’t have them raised. 

The other kid, Karkat doesn’t recognize him, is bright red with fury in his eyes. 

“Break it up!” Karkat’s voice is loud and firm. It intimidates enough of the crowd that Karkat is able to make his way closer to the two boys. 

The angry one, (not that Dirk doesn’t look pissed and ready to throw his own fists into the fray) looks over at Karkat and something snaps. 

Karkat reaches out to pull Dirk backward and out of reach but miscalculates the target. 

The student’s fist connects steadily with Karkat’s cheek. 

Unexpectedly, the impact pushes Karkat backward and he bounces back on some lockers.

The hallway goes still and quiet, save for the echo of the metal behind him rattling.

Someone says, “Oh shit, he hit the teacher.”

The confirmation shakes Dirk awake and a newfound furor rushes through his body as his expression runs cold.

Karkat winces and hurries to pull Dirk back by his shirt, “No.” 

The other kid, still hot with anger, moves forward and Karkat wonders for a split second if he’s going to have to either get his ass kicked by a student or lose his license for beating the shit out of a kid in self-defense.

He doesn’t have to choose either because just as the kid aims, security pulls him back. 

“Principal’s office. Now,” is all the burly guard says.

Karkat groans with relief and rubs his cheek. He looks over at Dirk who can’t hide the fight in his eyes and tells him to pick up his shades.

Dirk is staring at the back of the kid’s head with a clenched jaw. “I’m—“

“Hey, shut it,” Karkat cuts him off.

The four of them walk to the main office in silence. 

Karkat looks over at Dirk who looks somewhere between angry and sad. It’s been a while since Dirk and Karkat have shared a seat outside of the principal’s office. 

He’s thinking about making a joke of it when someone interrupts him.

“It had to be a Strider,” it’s Coleman. The man that for some unspoken reason has it out for Dave.

Dirk doesn’t flinch at the comment but Karkat doesn’t miss the way his fingers clutch the broken shades in his hands a little tighter. 

“Shut the fuck up, Coleman, they’re kids,” Karkat retorts.

The bald man narrows his eyes at Karkat and sneers when he sees the rapidly swelling cheek.

“Guess the kid can’t help it if he’s got, such shitty role models.”

Karkat opens his mouth, ready to go off but someone’s loud clearing of their throat cut him off.

“Please do not use foul language in front of students. Gentlemen, please step into my office. Mr.Vantas, you should get that checked out with the nurse, please. Mr.Coleman, I believe you have a class that’s currently missing you?”

The principal gives Karkat a pointed look before walking into her office and closing the door behind her.

The nurse, an old soul named Sylvia, waves Karkat into her little office and shoes the other teacher away.

Karkat follows instructions to sit on the plastic chair and lets Sylvia inspect his face. He listens to her mumble while he discreetly types up a heads up for Dave. He knows he doesn’t have prep until later in the day and Karkat can’t imagine admin will call him in for discipline but the rumor mill works fast and doesn’t want him caught off guard. 

“Texting Mr.Strider, hmm?” Sylvia takes cotton and wipes his cheek. “He’s a cutie.”

He ignores the comment. 

“I’m bleeding?” Karkat squawks when he sees the cotton pad.

“Mhmm, just a scratch. I’ll bandage you right up and get you an ice pack.” Sylvia scurries off to wherever she keeps her supplies which apparently isn’t inside her office. 

Karkat sighs and hunches over in his chair. The back of his head is pulsing, his cheek is burning, and he’s worried about Dirk. Karkat worries that a senior year suspension or even expulsion might tarnish his chances at his top choice colleges. They’ve worked way too hard to repair his record over the last couple of months. 

“Hey, let me look at you,” Sylvia snaps and flashes light into his eyes. “You didn’t tell me you hit your head on the lockers.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Hmm, it looks like you may have a mild concussion. You’re going to have to go home.”

“Like hell I am!” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I have two more classes to teach today and a shit load of papers to grade!”

“Honey,” she pinches his uninjured cheek, “you just winced at the sound of your own voice. Is your cousin, that sweet girl Aradia still your emergency contact? Do you want to call her or shall I?”

* * *

Karkat prints off his emergency sub plan and glances up at the security guard at the door. 

“Do you know what happened with the kids?” Karkat asks.

“The little blond one, Strider? He’s fine. They sent him to in-school suspension because he wouldn’t clear up why the fight started but the security feed doesn’t show him as an aggressor so he’s not getting actual suspension or expulsion.”

“And the other kid?”

“Tried to hit Strider in front of the principal.”

“Yikes.” 

“You’re supposed to be out of here before the next bell.”

“I know.”

Karkat lets himself be escorted out of the side doors. Aradia is leaning on the car hood waiting for him in the back parking lot.

When she sees him she walks over and immediately inspects him over with her eyes, always careful not to touch. 

“What happened? Are you getting in fights again?” She ushers him into her little red car.

“I just got caught in the crossfire of one.”

“Was it that blond kid again? The one with the wild glasses?”

Karkat’s eyes flutter as his eyelids get heavier with the sudden need for sleep.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t his fault. Or I don’t know actually, I wasn’t there. I don’t know why the fuck the fight broke out but security said Dirk never threw a punch so, there’s that.”

Karkat’s voice is low and gravely. Aradia snaps her fingers in front of his face. 

“No. Nope. No falling asleep! Not until we get your concussion properly assessed.”

Karkat rubs a hand over his face, “I’m fine. Fuck, my car. And my coat. Why didn’t I grab my coat? Or my backpack?” He looks down at his lap. He’s holding a tote bag with some papers and random textbooks. 

“Oh god, please don’t have brain damage. Karkat, you can’t afford any more brain damage,” she teases.

“Ha Ha, asshole. I’m just out of it. Worried. Tired. Always tired. You know this,” she nods in agreement, “did you have to leave class for this?”

She nods again, “it’s fine though, it was just a lecture, and this professor films everything so I can watch it later. Karkat, let’s get you to urgent care. Sollux can come to pick up your car later.”

* * *

Dave sees the text message from Karkat and the email from the principal as soon as they come in. Students are doing a music reading exercise in small groups and it allows Dave the briefest of moments to collect himself.

Dirk isn’t a stranger to fights. Neither of them really is. They both grew up with a father who was pretty deeply entrenched in some twisted ideas about masculinity, and while that didn’t stop all of his kids from being queer in one way or another, it didn’t salvage them from developing some unhealthy communication habits. 

They never started fights, only finished them, at least Dave never instigated, but he has a feeling Roxy has covered for Dirk a couple of times. 

So the news that Dirk got into a fight is not a surprise but it is disappointing.

It is senior year and Dirk has schools and scholarships on the line, Dave can’t believe he would risk it. 

Dave isn’t entirely sure how to handle it. He’s never been around for the fights. When they were children it was their mom who got called in. And last year, when it was a weekly occurrence, Roxy was the one who got the call whenever Dirk got sent to the principal’s office. 

He sneaks a quick SOS for advice to his sibling and moves on with the lesson. Some students try to ask him about Dirk and the fight but Dave feigns ignorance and makes them all sing the scales and sight-sing part of a chorus he’s been working on.

When he checks his phone again at the end of class Roxy’s reply reads:

Idk I usually just call KK 😰 

Dave’s head hits the desk and groans. 

The sound slowly starts to form into a garbled, shallow cry. In the silence of the choir room, Dave feels the overwhelming weight of everything hit him. 

He’s overworked— planning and grading take up all of his time.

He’s not home enough— which was the point of teaching in the same building as his siblings.

And he’s failing at taking care of and raising his siblings. So much that he has to ask someone else, someone who is not even family for help.

The familiar twisting of guilt’s knife in his chest returns coupled by a stinging in his eyes. Dave sits and breathes, wondering if this is finally it. He hasn’t cried. Not a single tear after he got the call about his parents, not when he got drunk and shit faced almost every weekend after, not when he had to send his MFA acceptance letter back with a rejection. 

But maybe this is finally it. The dam behind his shades ready to burst.

Maybe it will give him the catharsis he needs to keep moving. 

Dave waits and breathes. But the tears don’t come. 

He shakes his head and reaches over for his phone. His finger hovers over Karkat’s contact info for a moment before biting his lips and typing what Dave thinks is the dumbest question and hits send.

Karkat has a class to teach during the last hour therefore there’s no point in checking his phone every five minutes. Karkat is probably too busy teaching to check his phone.

It doesn’t stop Dave from doing so for the next hour. 

Halfway through his prep though, the principal walks in. 

Dave pauses the music and old familiar anxiety bubbles up. How many times during his time as a student had an administrator cornered him in a classroom?

“Do you always sit in the dark?” She pulls up a chair next to Dave.

“It hurts my eyes less. Especially after a day with the fluorescent on during class,” he points up at the dark ceiling lights.

She makes a popping sound with her tongue, “ah yes, your sister mentioned that. She dropped off some glasses for your brother in detention. Sweet kid, Rose.”

The principal watches Dave closely, waiting for a reaction. When she doesn’t get one, she continues,  
“He’s not really in trouble. I wanted to let you know. We checked security and it really looks like the other student ran up and just started swinging, unprovoked.”

Dave nods.

“Neither of them would say what happened leading up to the fight and their coding teacher says she isn’t aware of any issue having started in class. But because he was technically involved in the altercation that ended with an injured teacher—“

“Wait, what—“

She holds up a hand, “—I had to give him a day of ISS. The other student is in out of school suspension but we are already in the process of expulsion.”

“Okay, wait, I feel like I’m missing some information on what happened.”

Dave runs a hand through his hair and tries to process the information. 

Dirk was involved in the assault of a teacher. What the actual fuck?

“Well Dirk did not hit anyone, but after Vantas got thrown back into the lockers he looked pretty ready to go. In fact, if Vantas hadn’t pulled him back he might have also been part of the expulsion paperwork.”

Dave’s mind is spinning, “Karkat Vantas? Is he okay? Shit!” 

The principal frowns, “I’m surprised neither child swears very much since both you and Vantas seem to be fond of using expletives,”

Dave mutters an apology as he reaches for his phone. There are no messages from Karkat. Dave tries to swallow but his mouth has gone dry.

“I sent him home. His roommate picked him up earlier. And if Aradia is anything as I remember her, she’s probably prohibited all screens,” she smiles, “I think he has a mild concussion. He’s okay though!” She clarifies when Dave’s eyebrows shoot up. This moment is the most genuine of a reaction she has ever seen Dave Strider display.

“He may just need a couple of days to recover. This is your prep right?”

Dave nods.

“Then why don’t you go home early. Take Dirk home and chat with him. See if you can get some answers.” 

The principal stands up and pats Dave on the shoulder before she waves goodbye and is out the classroom door. 

Dave is still packing up his things and trying to figure out where the ISS room even is when Dirk runs into the room.

Dave looks up in surprise. 

Dirk is wearing an old pair of their deceased father’s shades and if it weren’t for the fact that Dave felt like they were working against some invisible countdown, he might have allowed himself to figure out if he was feeling some type of way about it.

“Have you talked to Mr.Vantas?” Is the first thing out of Dirk’s mouth.

Dave frowns, “you just got out of in-school suspension and that’s the first thing you’ve got to say?”

Dirk’s body straightens and tenses up. 

“He was bleeding. And the principal said my ISS is a formality.”

Dirk’s face has gone completely flat and Dave internally grimaces at the realization that he probably cornered Dirk into the reaction. 

Of course, he showed up worried about Karkat. He had witnessed, who is probably the only good role model he has in his life, get injured. 

“Ah, fuck. I know you’re worried bro. Of course, you are. But his literal last message to me was about being worried about you.”

The color in Dirk’s face drains, “last message? What—“

Dave pinches the bridge of his nose, “he’s not dead! I mean he’s fine. Fine enough to worry about you. He just got sent home with a concussion.”

Dirk drops his backpack on the ground, little metal pieces rattle inside, “Fuck!” 

“Hey!”

“I have to go apologize. Dave, take me to apologize. I didn’t pick a fight! I—” Dirk’s breathing gets progressively heavier.

Dave moves in and carefully places his hands on his brother’s shoulders. Dirk is facing the floor, trying to breathe. His fists clench and unclench as he tries to find a rhythm. 

“Okay, okay, let’s get Rose and go. Before traffic gets shittier. But we gotta talk about this fight and whatever is going on, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I already texted Rose. She’s waiting for us at the car.”

They all but run out of the building.

Standing next to the hatchback are Rose and Kanaya, who looks just as distraught as Dirk. 

“Should we wait for any other adopted Vantas children?” Dave teases. “I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to drive students around.”

Kanaya tries a polite strained smile, “My mother will not sue you. She will trust you if Karkat trusts you.”

Rose puts her hands on her hips, “Um, we need Kanaya so we can find Mr.Vantas’ house.”

Dave bites his tongue. He unlocks the car and they all file in. 

“I kinda already know where he lives. Might be hard to remember in the daylight, though,” he mumbles and puts the car into drive.

For the second time in Dirk’s day, there is a thick silence.

“Why?” Dirk croaks.

“I gave him a ride after homecoming.”

“Ah,” Rose nods and sits back in her seat.

“Wait,” Kanaya taps a finger on her chin. “Mother noted that Karkat arrived home unusually late. Near 1 am, I believe. She was gossiping with Sol about it over the phone a few weeks ago.”

“Oh my god,” Dirk groans and Rose laughs.

“Dave! When I said you should ask him out I meant at a later date! Not immediately. Why didn’t you share this little bit of information with your children?”

Dave follows the address that’s been saved on his phone. When he saved it after dropping Karkat off he thought it was kind of weird but he’s glad he did now.

“It wasn’t like that! We went out for a drink. Just to kind of chill after work. Like adults do,” the specter of Jack the bartender enters Dave’s mind as they pull into Karkat’s block.

Kanaya tells Dave to park in the driveway of the house adjacent that she claims is where she lives. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t. He might be resting. Or not in the mood for visitors.”

Kanaya and Dirk jump out of the car as soon as Dave comes to a complete stop. 

“Karkat is never in the mood for anything. He is actually here, with mother,” she leads them towards the house.

Dave cuts the engine and quickly gets out to follow the three kids waiting for him. The increasingly familiar butterflies in his stomach stir awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! Thank you so much for your comments! They always make my day! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter! 5 and 6 are also during the same day/event so I split publishing it between today (Wednesday) and Saturday!
> 
> also👀...watch me planning a full HS dirkjohn and rosekan AU...after this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and the kids go check on Karkat after the fight!

Karkat presses the bag of frozen peas to his face. 

Aradia had to go back to school and she took Karkat’s phone with her and left Karkat with Mother Maryam.

He’s been barred from screens or sleeping and the pain medication he got at urgent care makes everything fuzzy.

He’s half-aware that he’s been answering questions and talking about nonsense. Karkat is rambling about the merits of blankets with such detail that he doesn’t hear when Kanaya’s mom greets and invites people into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, Karkat,” Kanaya gasps. She’s seen a lot of people bruised up in her life but it feels particularly painful to see it if someone she cares about deeply.

Karkat lazily turns around to stare back at the horrified expressions on the three kids and Dave. 

It’s probably the most aggressively emotive he’s ever seen the Striders.

“Wow. Doesn’t’ll that expressin’ hurt your face?” Karkat slurs.

Dave steps forward and squats down next to Karkat. He looks up and gently holds Karkst’s chin to maneuver his face. 

“Itznt as bad. Doesn’t even hurt.” 

“Karkat, dude,” Dave whispers. “Your face looks like a fucked up grape. With the green bits poking out and everything.”

“Mr.Vantas, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean—” Dirk’s voice is small. Almost as quiet and soft as the first time he admitted aloud that his parents were gone forever.

Karkat pushes Dave’s hand away.

“Hey, kid. No worries, you’re not the one who fucking punched me. Why were you fighting? Fuck, wait, Dirk, you promised Roxy and me no more fights. You’re a goddamn national merit scholar.”

Karkat tries to frown but the swelling and the drugs make his face droopy.

“Dirk didn’t fight. That kid just hates him. He has always considered Dirk his rival or something. I am actually surprised it didn’t happen sooner,” Rose smiles at Karkat and then at her brothers. She exchanges a look with Dirk that makes Karkat think that there may be more to the story than they’re letting on. 

Before he can point it out Rose moves on and asks, “What made him snap?” 

Everyone looks expectantly at Dirk.

“I got my acceptance letter, today.”

Rose and Kanaya immediately gasp.

Kanaya’s mother steps in when Dave and Karkat only blink at Dirk while everyone else obviously waits for their reaction, “An acceptance letter to where, young man?” 

“The young engineers' team at MIT.”

Rose gasps running up and wraps her arms around her brother. 

“Miss Maryam. Nice to finally meet you,” Dirk says, pulling away from his sister. 

Dave and Karkat are stunned. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Dirk. Rose and Kanaya have told me a lot about you. Please sit down. Give these young men a moment to process.” 

“Dirk, that’s amazing! I knew you’d get in.”

Karkat is beaming. He pulls Dave up by his elbow and pushes him forward, towards his little brother. 

They don’t hug and neither of them says anything. They exchange a single nod and Dave holds out his fist for a bump. 

Dirk hesitates before rolling his eyes behind his glasses but doesn’t leave his brother hanging. 

“I apologize, but I still fail to understand how this led to Karkat looking, as Mr. Strider put it, a ‘fucked up grape’,” Kanaya makes some air quotes around the phrasing.

Her mother motions Dirk and Dave over to the table where she introduces herself to an apologetic Dave.

“I’ve been very curious to meet you as well. We spent most of the afternoon chatting about you,” the smile she shows Dave is sharp and intimidating. 

“Pete didn’t get on the invenTeam. I wasn’t going to tell anyone yet. I’m not even sure I’ll do it, but our coding teacher also got an email about it and made a whole big deal about it in class. Apparently, they also raved about Mr.Vantas’ letter of rec.”

“Fuck yeah,” he cheers.

Mother Maryam shakes her head, “Karkat, careful with moving your head too much.”

“What’ver. I’m so proud of you Dirk. You’ve been working hard to get in. You’re gonna fuckin’ love it.”

Dirk blushes and turns away from Karkat. Dave is watching him with a fond expression and Dirk has to suppress the urge to flip his brother off.

“This all sounds like a very petty reason for assaulting our dear, Mr.Vantas,” Rose sighs.

“I assure you, Karkat has seen worse,” Kanaya’s mother strokes Karkat’s hair gently. “Aradia was telling me that he used to get into all sorts of trouble as a child.”

Karkat huffs, “that was confidential information. They’re my students, they don’t need to know that.”

“That’s so dope. Kind of hypocritical considering all of the lectures,” 

“Shh!”

They all fall into a natural conversation from there. The kids mostly talk about all the rumors going around the school about the fight and about Karkat. And at one point, the three youngsters leave to FaceTime John and Jane in Kanaya’s bedroom. 

“When do I get my phone back?” Karkat rubs his cheek. 

“Hey, cut that out. You’re gonna fuck up your face even more,” Dave reaches out and pulls Karkat’s hand back. He doesn’t let go of his hand immediately and they dangle together for what neither of them realizes is an unusually long time.

“Otherwise how are you going to get that hot bartender to go out with you?” 

As soon as Dave speaks the words into existence they curdle in his mouth. They leave an unexpected tang and Dave bites his tongue hoping that the comment goes unnoticed by a mostly high Karkat.

“Is that the gentleman who took you out on a date last Saturday?” Kanaya’s mother says as she stirs a stew. 

Karkat’s face stings as blood rushes to his cheeks.

“Hold up, did you go out with Jack the handsome hipster? Shit, man. Good for you. I knew you had it in you. Was it my pep talk? I’ll feel kind of proud of myself for being such a good wingman.”

As Dave talks and teases Karkat, who is scowling and trying to hide his face in his crossed arms, he feels the butterflies that have made a home in Dave’s stomach become hollow. The fluttering stops and now it feels like there are little ping pong balls full of fire being tossed around inside of him. 

It’s a little painful.

“It wasn’t really a date. We matched on a dating app and then I went to the bar while he was working and we hardly hung out because he was working.”

“C‘mon man. You gotta say that my pep talk made it happen a little bit.”

Karkat’s lip curls up slightly, “no, fucking way. But go ahead, give me another one because we’re supposed to go out this weekend and now I’m all fucked up.”

The ping pong butterflies sink to the pit of Dave’s stomach like stones.

* * *

They end up staying for dinner.

It’s the first time in a long time that dinner hasn’t felt stiff and kind of lonely. There’s laughter and teasing throughout the evening. 

The drugs start to wear off and while Karkat looks visibly in pain, he’s a lot more coherent and still ends up lecturing Dirk about the punch he almost threw. He also tells him he’s proud of him a couple more times.

Each time, he looks up at Dave, as if waiting for him to echo the sentiment but receives a flat response instead. 

“Dave, help me wash dishes,” Karkat says after dinner. He looks over at Kanaya’s mother who seems to understand whatever silent message he’s shared and leads the kids to the living room where she promises to help Kanaya take their measurements.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Karkat hisses when they’re alone.

Dave raises an eyebrow and takes the rinsed bowl. 

“Well, I’ve been told that there’s a whole lot wrong with me. They say it started when—”

“Cut the crap, Strider. Why can’t you say you’re proud of the kid? He just got into one of the top engineering programs in the country. He’s pretty much set to attend MIT in the fall. And all you can do is stare back in silence?”

“He knows I’m proud of him.”

“Does he, though?”

“Yeah. And I don’t think he cares that much if I’m proud of him. It means a lot more coming from you.”

Karkat rolls his eyes and winces in pain. “That’s just a load of bullshit. You’re his brother. The closest thing he has to a father figure left. I’m just his fucking teacher. I know he's kind of cold and comes across as uncaring, but he does. He cares about what you think, a lot.”

Dave dries the plate and stares at his distorted reflection. “If I said anything or if I hugged him it would be weird. We don’t do that kind of stuff.”

Karkat laughs “Since when? Roxy hugs everyone and everything. Rose not as much but she hugs.”

Dave shrugs, “yeah, but Dirk and I don’t.”

“Why not?”

Dave meets Karkat’s focused gaze and frowns, “we just don’t. It’s not something that was encouraged I guess. Can we drop it? He knows I’m proud. I gave him a fist bump.”

Karkat’s whole face twists with determination. Dave thinks for a bit that Karkat may actually hit him in the face out of frustration. They’ll have matching bruises. Like a friendship tattoo but not permanent and the theme is aggression.

But just like Karkat, he miscalculates the target.

Karkat moves in and wraps his arms around Dave. He’s short enough that his head lands perfectly over Dave’s shoulder. 

“Um, what is happening?”

“I’m hugging you, asshole. This is why you’re being weird about it right? You just didn’t get hugged enough? Well, I’m hugging you and then you’re going to see that it isn't that bad and you’re going to go and congratulate your brother because it’s been a long day and getting accepted into a top college shouldn’t be overshadowed by detention or your teacher getting punched.”

Karkat’s body is warm pressed up against Dave— he hopes Karkat can’t feel the way Dave’s heart is beginning to race.

“I did not consent to this.”

Karkat begins to pull away, ready to admit defeat, “Ugh, fine, jerk. I was trying to—”

Dave swears his body reacts without his input. His arms come up and clutch onto Karkat, pulling him back into place. 

Karkat let’s his bruised check fall on Dave’s shoulder. It hurts but the warm pride that swells inside of him is just as soothing.

Dave’s arms feel stiff but Karkat gives him a squeeze and they relax a little.

He doesn’t know how or why, but he’s grown too attached to this family. There’s something about them that makes Karkat want to take care of them, including Dave, who's a whole adult. Sometimes he thinks that Dave might be the one that needs the most care.

“When do we stop hugging?” Dave asks.

“Whenever you decide to let go.”

Dave swallows. It doesn’t feel like the moment to let go. The comfort that being hugged by Karkat brings him is new and alluring—Dave thinks that he might never let go. 

But he does. And Karkat pulls away. 

They return to the dishes. Washing and drying in silence. 

When they’re done and the kids announce they’re ready to go, Karkat walks them out to the car. 

“Tell him,” he bumps Dave’s arm with his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t let your training go to waste. Don’t worry.”

Karkat gives him a pained smile, “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

* * *

Later that night, when Rose has gone to bed and Dirk is still tinkering with the beginnings of a robot on the kitchen table, Dave casually says he’s proud of Dirk.

Dirk looks up in surprise. His dad’s shades are sitting on the table so his eyes are large and expressive.

They get even wider when Dave awkwardly moves in for an embrace.

“This is weird. What are you doing? Is this because Mr.Vantas hugged you?”

Dave pulls back his face full of embarrassment, “you saw?”

“We all saw. Don’t get your hopes up about it. Mr.Vantas is just a good guy. I know Rose, Roxy, and even Kanaya think y’all would be a good match, but he’s way out of your league.”

Dave gives him an exaggerated gasp, “Dirk, I am offended. I think you mean I am out of his league.”

Dirk sticks his tongue out in a way that reminds Dave of when his brother was much, much, younger.

“I said what I said, Bro. Out of your league,” Dirk pauses to think. He stares up at the ceiling. “He is kind of a dork, though. Maybe you are in the same league.”

Dave goes to bed that night thinking about Dirk’s claim, a date with Jack the bartender, and what really puts him to sleep; the phantom memory of Karkat’s arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-fight aftermath! 
> 
> Thank you so much to the folks who have taken the time to comment! Every single one of your comments means a lot to me! They always make me smile.
> 
> I mentioned last time that I have been drafting a dirkjohn HS AU pretty much since the beginning and there is a particular scene that I felt like if I didn't write it out I'd lose it! So I did. It's over on my Tumblr if you feel like checking it out! cartasmojadas.tumblr.com (it should be the pinned post!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall break! Dinner with the Maryams!

Fall break is quiet, it isn’t as depressing as the previous year when the loss of their parents fresh and intensely present in their minds made dinner torturous. And while they still feel the loss deeply in the quiet lulls over thanksgiving dinner preparations, there’s more laughter this year. 

Roxy is home for the week and together, all four of them try to cook something.

“This isn’t working and I’m tired!” Roxy drops the whisk into a dense pumpkin pie mix.

“How stupid are we that we couldn’t even follow the instructions from a YouTube video?” Dirk sticks his finger into the batter and tastes it. His face puckers in disgust. 

Rose, who hasn’t been doing much besides reading ingredient lists, sighs.

“Do you think someplace is doing take out?”

Roxy hums and reaches for their phone, “Or! We could see what Karkat is cooking?”

Dave starts mixing a lumpy mess of mashed potatoes a little more aggressively.

“Don’t bother Mr.Vantas. He’s having dinner with Kanaya’s family,” Dirk walks over to where Rose is scrolling through an online menu. 

“How do you always know way too much about your English teacher’s whereabouts?” Dave grumbles.

Rose looks back at her siblings, “Kanaya told us.”

Roxy smirks, “Spending a lot of time with Kanaya, huh? Ya got a crush on her?”

Rose narrows her eyes at her sibling but she doesn’t hide the blush on her face.

“Whatever,” she huffs. Soon after, a notification pings and pops up on Rose’s phone. 

She and Dirk exchange grins.

“Or actually,” Rose starts, “We have been invited over for dinner. Can we go over to Kanaya’s house for dessert at the very least?”

Dave looks over at his siblings. 

Roxy is scrolling through Instagram, pretending they aren’t listening and biting back their own grin. As if this invitation means anything.

Dirk looks perfectly deadpan, save for the little uptick at the corner of his lips. 

Rose is smiling, a tad too sharp to be innocent.

“No, leave them alone. We are making our own pie—”

“Not edible,” Roxy points out.

Dave frowns, “We can go buy our own pie. And we haven’t even had dinner. We said we would try to make our own this year.”

“We technically have tried. And failed horribly in a ‘feeding this to your kids should count as child abuse’ kind of way,” Dirk mutters under his breath.

Rose frowns. She stands up and plants her feet solid on the ground. 

She’s not one to throw tantrums but her gaze, much like their mother’s, had a way of convincing people to do her bidding. 

“I would like to go, if anything, so that I may give Kanaya an invitation to my birthday party.” 

Dave adjusts his shades and squares his shoulders. 

Roxy and Dirk can’t hold back their snickering.

“Just call her. Or send her a text. An e-vite? Who even sends out physical invitations anymore?”

Rose crosses her arms, “I do. And I worked very hard on these. It’s my 17th birthday.I didn’t celebrate last year. I want to celebrate with friends this year.” 

Her voice gets softer and she knows she’s got him cornered. It feels like a cheap shot and she’s not particularly proud of it, but Dave needs a push and she does have a laborious invitation for her crush. 

He throws his hands up and resigns. The bright smile Rose gives him is worth it though. 

“Roxy can take you.”

All three of the younger siblings groan.

Dave takes out his phone and opens up his messages to Karkat. 

So far it’s a stream of voice memos and pictures sent late at night when they’re both too tired to type or care about unloading on each other.

hey 

He types out, unsure of what he’s actually asking. He regrets sending the text immediately.

THANK FUCKING GOD. TELL ME YOU AND THE KIDS ARE COMING OVER. I AM BEING ATTACKED.

Dave fumbles with his phone and awkwardly scuttles out of the kitchen.

“Bro?” He hears Roxy call out before he locks himself in his bedroom.

The phone only rings twice before Karkat picks up.

“Dude, are you okay? Do you need help? Where are you?”

There is the sound of shuffling and then something that sounds like a door clicking.

“Strider, are you on your fucking way? I’m cornered here,” he hisses.

“Who has you cornered? You need to give me more details. Y'know, you’re kinda shit at getting rescued.”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m at dinner at the Maryam’s and they’re making me try on every fucking dress they’ve ever tailored. Do you know how many corsets they own? Too many! I need a buffer! Bring the kids over so these harpies transform back into decent human beings!”

Dave chuckles and leans back against the door. “Are you wearing one right now?” 

There’s more shuffling and then something that sounds like a strained whimper.

“Send me a picture, I want to see,” Dave doesn’t mean for his voice to sound gruff.

“Oh fuck you, Strider. Fuck you for kicking me in my hour of need. Do you know how tight this thing is? How fucking difficult it is to move around?”

Dave bites his bottom lip. 

“Hey, I just want to see the handiwork. Rose is always saying that Kanaya is some seamstress prodigy. I want to see it in action.”

Karkat lets out a guttural sound. It rips through Dave in a way that he hasn’t felt for months now. It starts in the deepest part of his stomach and snakes it’s way up to coil up in his throat.

“Hold on, asshole,” he groans again, “I’m going to send you a picture but you better be ready to drag your ass to this house and take some of the heat.”

Dave’s heart is pounding. He doesn’t know what to expect. But the idea of getting a flustered bathroom selfie from Karkat has him sweating with anticipation.

“There, asshole. Evidence of my misery. Now hurry the fuck up!” The line beeps and the call ends.

Dave pulls up the picture and feels the warm coil simultaneously tighten and grow. He tries to swallow and finds that his mouth has gone dry.

Karkat’s face is flushed, probably from having had a drink or so. He’s looking into the mirror and flipping Dave off through the reflection. 

There’s nothing indecent in the picture. Karkat is fully clothed down to a cute black bonnet that covers his head. The dress is a black elegance of lace and small red accents and beading that look dull in the bathroom light but Dave would bet top dollar that they probably shimmer in the correct lighting. He can’t see how long the dress is but based on the amount of tussling Dave heard over the phone it sounds like it may reach the floor.

The corset Karkat complained about is a black underbust. Dave can’t see it well, but it looks thick and almost shimmery as if it had some silky sections. It’s one tight piece and it gives Karkat’s otherwise roundish figure a slight hourglass silhouette. Karkat is still wearing his gray button-up shirt and despite the odd color clash, the collar and sleeves somehow make the entire ensemble look perfectly Karkat. 

Dave’s face feels hot. His entire body feels like it has gone up at least five degrees. He can’t believe that looking at Karkat’s grumpy face in a dress that looks like it’s out of a gothic Lolita magazine is maybe turning him on?

He makes a mental note of looking up men in Lolita dresses later when he has some time. Maybe it’s a thing about himself he’s discovering.

cute they def know what theyre doing  


_Or maybe it’s a Karkat thing, maybe Karkat is the thing he’s discovering about himself._

YOUR ASS BETTER BE IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW. I ALREADY ANNOUNCED YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY.

Dave smiles to himself before taking a deep breath and opening his bedroom door. 

He catches Dirk coming out of his bedroom wearing the sweater Rose knitted for him last year when she took up knitting as her coping mechanism. 

Dirk smirks up at Dave, whose face is still recovering.

“Ready to head out?”

* * *

When the Strider-Lalonde gang arrives at the Maryam household, Kanaya is the one that greets them at the door. 

“Welcome, please come in. Would you like to eat? My mom made menudo—“

Roxy and Dave’s faces light up. Roxy steps forward to grab Kanaya’s shoulders and shakes her.

“We haven’t had menudo in years! Oh my gosh, menudo! Yes, please!”

Kanaya blinks at Roxy and Rose’s eyes focus on the blush that spreads across her crush’s cheeks.

They’re settling into the kitchen when they hear Karkat yell, “My pants, woman! Give me my pants!” 

“Is Vantas okay?” Dirk asks and passes the bowl of limes to Rose. 

“He’s just getting dressed.” 

Dave shoves a spoonful of broth into his mouth and tries to focus on the warm and familiar taste of the food and not on the memory of Karkat’s picture. 

“It sounds like he’s having some trouble.”

“Dave, you want to help him out?”

Dave starts coughing and Roxy pats him on the back with a wide grin on their face. 

“Could y’all, not be like this? In other people’s homes, please?” 

All three of his siblings shrug and Kanaya has the decency of a polite and apologetic smile. Dave doesn’t believe it if Karkat’s crying on the phone was any indication.

The kids chat amongst themselves while they eat. Asking questions about Roxy’s first year at college and Roxy unabashedly teasing them for their youthful tiptoeing and evident crushes. 

Kanaya’s mom eventually comes into the kitchen followed by Karkat. 

“Hi Karkat,” Roxy greets him with a mouth full of food.

“Hey Roxy. Kids,” Karkat slips into the chair in between Dirk and Dave and makes a point of avoiding Dave’s face. He still can’t believe he sent that picture. He’s already thinking about how he might hack into his phone and delete it before they leave.

“Hey, Mr.Vantas,” Dirk nods.

Karkat doesn’t smile but he ruffles Dirks hair with affection. 

Dave watches in awe at the action. Dirk has always been meticulously obsessed with his hair and letting anyone go near it has ended in swatted hands and as a child it was a kick with a bite. 

But instead of pushing Karkat’s hand away, Dave swears he sees Dirk lean into it, the faintest of pink brushing the apples of his cheeks. 

Dave turns to his other siblings with his mouth agape. They shrug and keep eating. 

Kanaya’s mom places a pitcher with deeply maroon red water at the center of the table. 

“Why don't they call you by your first name?” She serves herself a glass.

Karkat scoffs, still annoyed at their previous struggle, “Because I am their goddamn teacher?”

“Just mine!” Rose chirps. 

Karkat rolls his eyes until they land on Dave who is watching him quietly. His face looks grounded and solid, but Karkat has learned to detect the smallest of twitches that soften his face. He imagines that behind the dark shades, Dave holds all of his expressions and emotions in his eyes. 

“Former students are still students.”

Roxy and Kanaya’s mom let out a loud hum.

Roxy reaches for the jamaica and pours themselves a glass, “I mean, you’re really more than a teacher to us. You’ve adopted all of us into your little family. Dave included.” 

Kanaya’s mother nods, “I would say you all have adopted Karkat into your family, considering he’s outnumbered.” 

“What the fuck, are you all talking about?” Karkat grumbles.

“You could still call him Mr.Vantas at school as I do,” Kanaya adds.

“Will you pass me the oregano, Karkat?” Dirk says evenly.

Karkat blubbers and everyone else around the table bursts into laughter. Karkat turns to look at Dave and finds him turned away, his shoulders shaking in quiet laughter. 

Rose sighs, “Of course, only if you’re comfortable.”

Karkat leans back in the chair with his arms crossed and looks to each expectant face. He knows that the line is blurred when it comes to the people at the table. They are his students, but over the course of four years— Roxy was in his class during her last years of high school and the beginning of his teaching career— each of these kids has managed to worm their way into his heart. 

Dirk, with his cool exterior but a soft heart. Rose, always witty but kind and gentle. Roxy, wild but deeply loving and responsible.

Dave, who always plays it cool and gave up his youthful dreams to take care of his siblings. Dave, who is dorky and flirtatious, who speaks without thinking and sometimes speaks without knowing.

They’ve made their space in Karkat’s bitter, lonely heart.

He cedes, “It’s fine,” he makes a show of it. “But not at school!” 

Their faces light up once again. Kanaya and her mother look at him full of fondness and Karkat tries his best to shrink down under their attention. 

“Rose,” Kanaya’s mom finally says, “would you like to see some of Kanaya’s baby pictures?”

Everyone but Dave and Karkat shuffle out of the dining room. Leaving them to sit quietly at the table.

Karkat scowls, “hey, let me see your phone. I’m going to delete the cursed picture.” 

Dave gives him a curious look. He brings up his phone and holds it up. Karkat dives for it and Dave snickers when he lets it drop into Karkat’s hands.

“Good luck getting past the passcode and deleting my new good luck charm. The vibes on that photo are impeccable. I’m going to print out a pocket-sized copy and put it in my wallet like a grandma’s old saint prayer card. Next time I feel on the verge of losing my actual shit at work I’m going to pull it out and pray to saint Karkat Vantas, patron saint of patience and being cute as fuck.”

The last part rolls off his tongue unintentionally. It takes Dave two beats to realize what he’s said.

Karkat’s face is a deep shade of red. His eyebrows are furrowed together while he presses a new combination of numbers.

“Hey! What the hell, Karkat, you’re going to lock me out!” Dave snatches his phone back and unlocks it with his thumb.

The picture, the last thing he looked at, pops up immediately and Karkat lunges for it.

Karkat is leaning over Dave, one hand on his shoulder, gripping into the soft, red, fabric of his hoodie. The other arm is outstretched, reaching for the phone that Dave is holding back just enough out of reach. 

Dave looks at Karkat through his shades. Smirking and reveling in the way Karkat’s lips are tightly pressed together as little rumbles echo in his chest.

“Fucking, give it, asshole!” He grunts. 

Dave’s face is inches away from Karkat’s chest. He doesn’t pay any mind to it until Karkat leans in closer and Dave’s nose brushes against it. 

Karkat keeps reaching, his grip on Dave’s shoulder tightens when he sees the picture within his reach.

Dave, however, begins to drift into his thoughts. He thinks about the position they find themselves in. How easy it would be to take his free arm and wrap it around Karkat’s waist and pull him down and into his lap. What would they do then? How would Karkat react?

Karkat grunts, “Damn it, Strider!” 

Dave swallows hard and lowers his arm and the phone. Karkat sees his chance and grabs the phone, ready to take it back. Dave doesn't think twice and pinches the soft fat at Karkat’s waist.

The shock makes Karkat’s victory cry turn into a surprised yelp. He loses his footing and drops down onto his knees with the phone still firm in his grasp. He looks up at Dave, anger in his eyes but Dave can’t see past the vision of Karkat leaning in between his legs and looking up at him with intensity.

Karkat reaches up and grabs a fist full of Dave's sweater. 

“You goddamn, shit, I’m gonna—“

“Boys!” Roxy announces from the kitchen entrance. “There are children in the next room. If you were going to get frisky you could have at least gone and locked yourselves in the bathroom!” They tsk. 

Karkat let’s go like he’s been burned and stands up fast enough that he feels his brain rattle. He runs through a list of protests and grumbles that only make Roxy laugh.

Dave’s expression could pass for unconcerned if not for his bright red ears. 

“Okay, Whatever! I’m just here to wash dishes.”

Dave stands up and walks past Karkat and to the sink to help. Outside the window, no one can see the embarrassment crawling across his face or the restrained smile he’s trying to hold back.

* * *

Karkat stomps out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kanaya’s mom is talking on the phone outside, visible from the main window. The kids are sitting in a circle on the floor, flipping through old yearbooks.

Rose looks up and gives Karkat a quick once over, “Are you okay? You look flustered.” 

“I’m fine. Your brother is just an ass,” he huffs. 

Dirk looks up, “Oh sorry. Did we not tell you? Dave’s an ass.”

Karkat rolls his eyes, “Well, too little too late.”

He listens to the kids as they describe some of their classmates and gossip amongst each other. Karkat isn’t paying too much attention because he’s trying to focus on his breathing.

The locked phone is still in his hand and it feels heavy now. Not with the contents of an embarrassing photograph, but with the memory of what just happened in the kitchen. 

Karkat played ignorant. But he wasn’t about to admit that to himself or anyone else. He tosses the phone to the seat cushion beside him and closes his eyes. Pretending to rest and be unbothered.

“Would either of you like to see some of the pictures we took of Karkat modeling some of our designs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! thank you! thank you! For all of your supportive comments! It makes me super happy to go through this with y'all!
> 
> The wheels in their stubborn heads are turning! (Who will be the one to make the move?)
> 
> The next couple of chapters are a little emotional but I'm looking at the light at the end of the tunnel and I am super excited for these boys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has his first school concert! They also celebrate his birthday.

Rose patiently waits while Karkat finishes speaking to one of her classmates. She waves at John and signals for him to wait a moment. He’s carrying her violin in one arm and his viola in the other. 

When the student finally leaves, she steps forward and gives him a slight nod. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Karkat greets her as he turns off the projector for the day. “Aren’t you going to be late for rehearsal?”

Rose digs through her crossbody backpack and pulls out a small ivory-colored envelope. It has an elegantly penned  _ Karkat Vantas _ written in the center. She holds it with both hands and extends it over to Karkat. 

He looks at her with some confusion but takes the envelope. 

“What’s this?” Karkat asks. 

“It’s an invitation for our birthday.”

Karkat looks the envelope over and then at Rose. She’s perfectly poised but there is still an edge of anxiousness to her gaze. 

“Thanks, this is very kind, but I’m not going to lie, attending the high school birthday party of a student does not sound like something I want to do. Like, even a little bit.”

Rose huffs and shakes her head, “This isn’t for my party. I would not want you, nor Dave for that matter, anywhere near those festivities.”

Karkat makes a grunting sound as he opens up the envelope. “Thanks, maybe I’ll ask Dave if he wants to take refuge and get some grading done over at my place.”

Rose makes a pleased humming sound and rocks back and forth on her heels. 

From inside of the envelope Karkat pulls out a post-card with some basic details for December 3rd. 

“This is for an intimate gathering where we will be celebrating both Dave and my birthday. It is really more for Dave than me since he won’t be holding any other celebrations.”

Karkat nods and slips the card back into the envelope, “thanks, I’ll let you know.”

Rose’s smile sharpens, “you’ll notice there is no call for an RSVP. This is a very exclusive gathering and we are all expecting your attendance. If you look closely, you’ll also see that it’s the same night as the winter concert, which you have already promised you would attend. Therefore we can all assume that you don’t have any plans afterward?”

Karkat watches wide-eyed as she steamrolls over any of his excuses. 

Rose is aware that Karkat has been dating to some extent. The topic has become a common theme and excuse to get closer to Kanaya. And while she would love for Karkat to find romance wherever that could be, she has a gut feeling that both her brother and Karkat’s happiness are linked together.

And Rose’s gut feelings are never wrong.

Karkat stares back at Rose’s bright violet eyes and considers whether it’s worth challenging her assumptions. 

He technically does have plans that night but it’s not something he feels comfortable sharing yet. There’s something that feels almost  _ wrong _ about bringing up anyone else into the lives of the Strider-Lalonde's. If it weren’t for the fact that Aradia strong-armed him into divulging details, he wouldn’t have so much as mentioned that he was meeting up with anyone to his roommates either. 

No, if Karkat ever feels like his romantic endeavor is worth noting to the kids, it will be because things are serious. And whatever he’s got going on with the hot bartender doesn’t feel like that, yet.

“Fine,” Karkat lets out a deep sigh. 

Rose's smile softens and it highlights her childish face.

“Good. Don’t worry about a gift. You are gift enough!”

* * *

The auditorium is bustling with parents and students shuffling between narrow aisles. There are a couple of teachers scattered amongst the masses. 

Karkat spots Terezi’s bright teal striped head and makes his way towards her. When he settles next to her she half turns her face in his direction and sniffles.

“You smell good, Karkles. You smell like a man.”

Karkat grunts, “I am a man, jerk.”

“Nah, this is different. Not like Sol, yourself, or even Dave—”

“Why the f—heck would I smell like Dave?”

“—you smell like some other guy. Way too musky to be you. Unless you’ve been out in the woods recently.”

Karkat bites his lip and turns away to hide a blush that Terezi can’t see. He hasn’t been out in the woods but the guy he just spent the better part of an hour making out with definitely spends most of his time outdoors.

“Maybe you’re losing your sense of smell,” he tries to play it off. 

Terezi clicks her tongue with suspicion, “I don’t think so.”

“Pyrope! Karkat!” Roxy, closely followed by Dirk, settles into the seats behind them. 

Karkat turns around and sees them with their newly cropped hair. Roxy is wearing one of their college sweaters and Dirk is wearing the MIT crew neck that Dave gifted him shortly after their failed hug.

“Are you here to support your big brother’s first concert?” Terezi grins full of teeth.

Roxy smiles back, “Absolutely. Rose is also playing with the orchestra and we are having their birthday dinner tonight. Two birthdays in one? Free food? I wasn’t about to miss it.”

Dirk scrolls through this phone, a tired expression already on his face. 

“Are you going to come over for dinner?” He asks once Terezi and Roxy fall into personal conversations. 

“Your sister didn’t give me much of a choice,” Karkat doesn’t look up from his phone either.

His eyes flicker up over his shades. They have the same glimmer that Rose often has when she asks Karkat personal questions, “You said there is always a choice. Even when we think there is none.”

Karkat looks up, “Then I guess I made the choice to not argue with Rose about it.”

The lights dim in the auditorium and the assistant principal walks out to introduce the first group.

* * *

Karkat doesn’t last more than fifteen minutes before he starts to cry. He recognizes a few current and former students throughout each group and as soon as he spots them and remembers any remotely moving details about them, his eyes well up with tears. 

Roxy notices the non-stop wiping away of tears and reaches out to ruffle his hair. 

By the time they get to the advanced orchestra and Rose has her solo, Roxy has leaned over with their head resting between Terezi and Karkat and is in tears as well. 

There is a short intermission during which Terezi calls them cry-babies. 

Because the orchestra students are done, they file out to sit with their families for the rest of the concert. 

Rose smiles when she finds them, she wasn’t expecting Roxy to make it on time.

“Good job, sis. You rocked that solo. Karkat and I were crying our eyes out.”

Rose blushes and does a short curtsy. 

“It’s Dave’s and Kanaya’s turn right?” John descends down the steps, undoing his tie as he wiggles his way into the seat next to Dirk. 

“Where’s your fam, Johnny?”

John blushes at Roxy’s question and Karkat’s heart stings a little on Dirk’s behalf. They’ve all known about the crush on Roxy because it’s been a teasing point in the past but he knows that it gets to Dirk based on the way he turns to look elsewhere. 

“They’re actually out of town. Looking at some schools Jane is trying to decide between. So it's just me, alone, the whole weekend,” still blushing he puts up an Egbert-style toothy grin. He looks at Dirk through his glasses.

“In case you want to come over and watch some movies?” His voice hitches up at the end.

It’s clear John’s invitation is just for Dirk. The adults and Rose look at the two blushing teenagers with gleeful expressions. Karkat tries to mask his own excitement at the development but fails pretty miserably.

“Yeah, maybe, sure,” Dirk replies hoarsely just as the lights dim again.

  
  


The first choir files out and up to the risers. Once they’re all standing, nervous and giddy, Dave walks out and to the microphone. 

He’s wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a godawful bright green tie with the school’s crest on it. 

Terezi lets out a single guffaw before hiding her face in Karkat’s shoulder. 

“Is he really wearing it? I got that for him as a joke. I literally ordered the tackiest one!”

A few heads turn over, including Dave. Karkat gives him an apologetic smile and a thumbs up.

Dave takes a deep breath and sends Karkat a small private smile.

He introduces himself and his first choir. There are a couple of confusing comments about the young teacher wearing sunglasses and a hideous tie. But as soon as he starts conducting, his body shifts and moves with confidence. 

Dave looks immaculately  _ cool _ . Karkat has no idea what he expected but he feels like his whole body is seized with awe and attraction. Each time Karkat is able to catch a glance of Dave’s face he looks confident and unfazed. By the time the advanced choir finishes their piece and Dave has them take their bow, Karkat is buzzing with warm energy. 

Roxy gives him a nudge with their elbow when the lights eventually come up again. Most of the families are rushing to leave, trying to avoid the inevitable traffic. 

Terezi congratulates the kids and asks them to congratulate Dave on her behalf before dipping out. 

“How long do you think they’ll keep Dave?” Roxy asks and points towards the group of students and parents surrounding Dave with their thumb. 

Karkat watches as Dave tries to shrink backward over and over again meanwhile the circle of people keeps closing in. He keeps adjusting his shades and his face is becoming increasingly closed.

There’s a brief second when he glances up in Karkat’s direction that his eyebrows knit together in a quick plea.

Karkat leaves Roxy and the kids to chat and say goodbye while he makes his way towards the crowd.

A few students turn to greet him and soon Karkat has parents' attention shifted towards him.

“Actually, I’m here to let you know that the tech crew needs to close up for the night,” he gives them his best rehearsed “parent” smile. He knows the kids can see through it but it works on enough parents. They apologize for holding Dave up and quickly disperse.

When they’re gone, Dave’s shoulders drop with relief.

“Thanks, man, I was really kind of reaching my limit. The conversation was really heading off in a pretty uncomfortable direction. I know we get on kids for lacking filters but damn, their parents don’t hold back.”

“You think parents have more restraint than you? You’re the king of talking out of your ass and speaking without thinking.”

“Hey, everything up in this noggin here goes through an extensive thought process. My mouth just works too fast for my own good.”

Karkat blushes at the wording and tries not to think about how watching a confident Dave on stage made him feel.

“Okay, whatever, let’s just get out of here.”

Dave leads them back to where Roxy is the only one waiting for them.

“They all left to drop Kan and John off at home. I let Dirk take the car so I guess we’re all carpooling with Karkat!” They give Karkat a playful shove. 

“All right dumbasses, let’s go.”

* * *

Karkat gets into the driver's seat and watches as Dave and Roxy teeter back and forth over who gets to sit up front. 

Karkat rolls his eyes but takes the moment to check his phone. There’s a couple of messages from his roommates letting him know that they’re going away for the weekend and one message from Jack the bartender suggesting Karkat stop by the bar later that night.

He reads over the message and can’t ignore the way he feels dirty in an unpleasant way about all of this business. 

It’s not like he’s cheating or lying about anything. Jack is aware that Karkat is having dinner with Dave and his family. He hasn’t bothered to really go into any details about the nature of his relationship with the Strider-Lalondes and the mere idea of it makes Karkat heave with anxiety over it. Jack has extended an invitation to Dave on multiple occasions but Karkat has found himself thinking that he would rather just break things off than have both men interact.

“You okay?” Dave says as he buckles himself into the passenger seat. Roxy slips into the back seat.

“Huh? Yeah. Let’s go.”

He follows Dave and Roxy’s instructions for getting to the house. It takes them much longer than anticipated because both siblings have opinions and preferences about the route and it doesn’t take them long to devolve into all sorts of frustrated yelling.

Karkat wants to be annoyed but it is a pure display of sibling bickering and it puts his sentimental heart at ease to see them yelling at each other over the petty business. 

By the time they get to the house, Dirk and Rose are already home. 

* * *

It was not Dave’s idea to invite Karkat over for dinner. In fact, knowing that his birthday landed on a busy Friday and Rose already had plans later in the weekend for her own party, Dave was prepared to phone it in for the year. Getting home and crashing for the night was sounding like the goddamn best birthday a tired boy could ask for.

But his siblings insisted and Dave wasn’t dumb enough to deny a chance to spend some more time with Karkat outside of school. 

Dave can’t deny the urges anymore, at the very least he cannot deny the  _ existence _ of the urges. The way his thoughts about Karkat keep twisting innocent scenes into something less appropriate for someone you want to just be friends with. Dave can chalk that up to being single, horny, and Karkat being attractive. 

However, it’s the domestic fantasies that really freak him out. The ones where his mind wanders while he’s out grocery shopping or doing laundry. Wondering what it would be like to have Karkat there, not to do the chores, but to have his company. Karkat’s grumpy teasing and bickering while they do all sorts of mundane tasks together…

“Y’all really can’t cook.” 

The kids look up expectantly at Dave and Karkat. 

Dave knew as much and he should have really made a contingency plan considering the only one who would have made it home after school would have been Dirk. Rose mentioned helping prep things the night before but based on the unappetizing display in front of them, Dave doubts any real prepping happened. 

“I— you know I try to be encouraging, but there’s no way in hell that’s going anywhere near my mouth.”

Roxy snickers and Dave gives them a gentle slap upside the head and tries not to laugh. 

Dirk frowns, “We really did try.”

Karkat sighs and pushes his way into the kitchen. It’s weird how he feels oddly comfortable moving around this house he’s never been inside of. 

“What were you trying to make?” Roxy asks, stirring some burnt paste.

“Spaghetti.”

Roxy looks up at Dave and Karkat as if they could will Roxy into holding back laughter.

“Um, okay. Here. Can I—? Can I just cook? Try to salvage this?” Karkat makes a vague motion at the mess in the kitchen.

It takes some back and forth but eventually they agree to let Karkat cook. Dirk and Rose wash up the mess they created and Roxy and Dave help with the preparation, they’re going for something simple and in the process, they’re learning all sorts of things. 

Dave learns that Karkat can cook. He is no chef, he insists, but he grew up in a household with many women who straight up wouldn’t learn to cook on principle and as kids, most of the cooking fell on him. That said, he’s often the last one home and Aradia does end up doing most of the cooking at home. 

Karkat introduced her to Sollux, at a party once and as one thing led to another, he ended up third-wheeling it with the pair the next couple of years.

Rose hands Karkat the recently washed pot, “Kanaya said they’re planning on getting married soon?” 

“Yeah, and then who knows what I’ll do. I’m definitely not living with a newlywed couple,” he shakes his head. 

“By then Dave will be an empty nester,” Roxy pipes up.

The teasing continues and while Karkat doesn’t really mind it, all the talk about the kids leaving is making Dave feel kind of visibly  _ sad.  _

It’s not something he had really thought about. Or really ever had to think about. If his parents hadn’t died Dave had no intentions of ever returning. He can only assume that Roxy, Dirk, and Rose think the same as he did at their age. 

What will he do then? Quit his job? Sell his parent’s house?

Dread builds up inside of him. His thoughts get lost in the hypotheticals until he feels Karkat’s shoulder pressed lightly next to him. 

Dave blinks and lifts his gaze. The kitchen is empty now save for Karkat and himself. He can hear Rose giving orders and Roxy singing something about place settings. 

“Happy Birthday, I guess,” Karkat says cautiously. Dave wonders if he’s been speaking under his breath again. 

“24 years old. Not really a milestone birthday. It barely even feels like my birthday. In college, every birthday was a fuckin’ rager but in post-college life, what are birthdays even supposed to be? I can’t even say that my birthday serves as a reminder that I am getting closer to my inevitable death because now I think about that every time I get in the car, y’know?”

Karkat blinks at him and eventually gives him a slow nod. 

“24 is definitely not a milestone, and I’ll admit that the birthdays from here on out probably won’t be as wild as whatever you got up to while you were still in college. But I think it’s pretty damn sweet that your siblings came through because they want to celebrate you. And think about it this way, you just got through your first winter concert, you’re going to tell me you weren’t even a little anxious?” There’s something in the way that Karkat asks the question that makes Dave feel like he’s being tested.

“Gotta fake it ‘til you make it,” Dave smirks but he falters under Karkat’s subtle blush. 

“Faked it pretty well, then,” he grumbles. There’s  _ something  _ in the way he says it. Maybe Dave passed the test?

Dave feels his breath shorten and the spot where their arms are barely touching suddenly feels scalding hot but Dave can’t bring himself to move away. It reminds him of the way Karkat hugged him weeks ago and he considers if maybe he can get away with asking for another one as a birthday present. 

“Roxy wants to know if the food is ready. The table’s set,” Dirk fails to conceal the amusement in his face. His shades are gone and his orange eyes flicker between the two men before arching an eyebrow at his brother. 

Karkat clears his throat and steps back, “Yeah, here take the bread, Dave will carry the pasta.”

  
  


The dining room is dark. It’s not a surprise for Dave, since most of their house is dim at all times. It does feel a little excessive, tonight instead of the dimmable light fixture the kids have lit candles. 

“Are those mom’s menorah candles?”

Rose scoffs, “Of course not. These are some other candles I found.”

“It kind of looks like we’re about to hold a seance in here,” Karkat places the food at the center of the table and Roxy immediately starts to serve spaghetti on some plates. 

“Totally, we Strilondes do a prayer to the dark lord every night before dinner and try to summon some otherworldly dinner guests,” They wink at Karkat and hand him a plate. 

“This is also the first time in a while that we’ve had dinner at the table. Dirk usually does his little robot shit here.”

When Karkat looks over at Dave to ask about where they usually eat, Karkat is floored at the sight. The light is dim but there’s enough soft light for Karkat to see Dave’s eyes. 

His eyes are beautiful and bright red. They have a shine to them as the candlelight hits them and Karkat is reminded of the candy apples he used to get at the fair when he was a child. 

Dave blinks at him a few times as he begins to feel self-conscious. 

“I can’t believe it. I fucking can’t believe it. Fuck you, and your stupid pretty eyes,” Karkat says in a single breath. 

Dave reaches for his shades ready to put them back on. 

Karkat holds Dave’s wrist back, “No, no, they’re fucking stunning. Let me look at you,” he cups Dave’s face with his hands. 

Karkat’s suspicions are correct, Dave’s eyes hold all of his emotions. Karkat can see the glints of exhaustion, anxiousness, and he would bet top dollar that all of his dumbass jokes and playfulness are constantly swimming in his red irises even when his face portrays stoic coolness most of the time. 

“It’s kind of not fair that you did not have that same kind of reaction when you saw  _ our _ eyes,” Roxy pouts.

Dirk lights up a couple more candles and even though at that point they might as well just turn on a lamp, it does make for a warm and intimate setting. They sing happy birthday for Dave and Rose and they eat dinner.

Karkat waits for the feeling of misplacement to settle in. The feeling of being an outsider intruding on a scene he wasn’t meant for. 

He expects it, but it never arrives.

His siblings gift Dave a vinyl record of Tha Doggfather for which he is beaming with gratitude. When he turns to Karkat to show him the gift, the overwhelming expressiveness of his eyes once again tugs at the strings in Karkat’s heart, and he thinks that he might be on the verge of tears due to how much it moves him to see it.

Karkat is aware of the way his phone keeps going off in his pocket throughout the late dinner. He does his best to ignore it but when it continues after dinner, Karkat asks to use their bathroom and excuses himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's officially a final chapter count--15 chapters! Hooray! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading along with me and each other! Your reactions always make my day!
> 
> \--see you soon! 💞


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets the boot and Dave cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Dave talks about his parent's death a bit into the chapter! There's also crying!

Karkat takes out his phone and leans back on the bathroom counter. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a shaky breath. 

When his phone flashes again, Karkat answers it quickly.

“Hey, are you on your way?”

Karkat bites his lip, “I don’t think I’m going to make it. I’m still with Dave and the kids.”

Jack is quiet on the other side. Karkat can hear the clinking of glass, ice, and conversation.

“You spend a lot of time with them, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to come out tonight? I can take you home after closing.”

“I’m kind of tired and I promised to help Rose with some of her birthday decorations.”

“Okay, yeah.”

“Jack,”

“Karkat,”

“This isn’t working out is it?”

“I don’t think so. But hey,”

“Yeah?” 

“It’s okay. Have fun with Dave and your kids. You two should stop by one of these days. Let me buy you both a drink.”

Karkat ends the call with a wave of relief washing over him. He washes his hands and heads back to the living room where Rose has set up a station with stacks of black tissue paper and pipe cleaners. 

Dave is scrolling on his phone. He hasn’t put his glasses back on and without them, he has an easiness about him that is inviting to Karkat.

As he approaches, Karkat notices that looking at Dave doesn’t make him feel guilty anymore— other than the underlying concern that he may have a crush on his co-worker and friend. 

“So,” Rose says as she hands Roxy and Dirk a stack of tissue paper. 

“I was wondering what your plans are for tomorrow?” She smiles at Dave. 

“I’m not sure yet? I was going to hang around. Do some grading. Stay out of your way.”

Rose gives her brother a tight smile and then looks over at Karkat. 

“Karkat,” she says when he doesn’t say anything, “Weren’t you going to invite Dave over to do work? Grading at your home?” She narrows her eyes at him.

It takes him a moment but eventually he gets the hint.

“Hey, Dave, do you want to come over tomorrow and do some grading?”

Dave looks at him puzzled.

“Wait,” he sits up and looks from Rose to Karkat and back, “Are you kicking me out?” He yelps.

She would like to say it pains her to ask it of Dave but she knows it doesn’t, really.

Rose knows that it will be beneficial for everyone involved if he follows through. And Rose knows Dave will because Dave is a doting older brother who often spoils his sibling too much.

“You’re going to kick Dave out of the house,” Dirk pauses for emphasis, ”On your birthday,” again, “Which pretty much happens to also be  _ his _ birthday.”

Rose hums in response to her brother’s statements, “It will technically no longer be his birthday tomorrow,” she clarifies.

“That is kind of cold. Even for me.”

Karkat thinks, “Wait, does this mean you’re all December babies? What were your parents thinking?”

Roxy winks at Karkat, “We try not to think about it too much.”

Rose sighs and continues folding paper, “It will be fine. He can’t be here during my birthday party. He will make everything and everyone uncomfortable. No one wants their teacher,  _ a teacher _ , at a birthday party with friends.”

Dirk studies his sister carefully, “They all know Dave, they’ve interacted with him before. Even Kanaya calls him by his first name now.”

At the mention of Kanaya’s name, Rose absentmindedly licks her lips.

He narrows his eyes at her, “Are you kidding me? Are you throwing out your very own brother, your flesh and blood, and legal guardian, because you’re trying to get all nasty with Kanaya?” Dirk makes a gagging sound and dodges a ball of yarn (they’re never out of reach) that Rose throws in his direction. 

“Oh, shut up.”

“Maybe you should kick me out too. I'm not sure I want to be around to witness this.”

“I kinda do!” Roxy says from their folding station on the floor.

Rose smirks at her brother, “Then who would keep John company?”

* * *

Karkat wishes he could shed his skin. He’s spent the better part of the morning nervously cleaning and running about his empty house.

He knows Dave. They’re just going to hang out and do some grading. There’s nothing for Karkat to be nervous about.

But this will be the first time they spend time together alone. Without some form of social buffer. No kids, no coworkers, no bartenders, nothing. Just two guys alone on a weekend.

The three knocks on the door startle him and Karkat forces himself to take three deep breaths before answering the door. 

“I’ve arrived,” Dave greets him by holding up a plastic bin. It’s full of old MP3 players that Dave thinks they might predate his own time at AHHS.

Karkat invites Dave in and leads him into the kitchen where he’s already set himself up to work.

And they do work. The approaching deadlines of semester grades are right around the corner and both of them feel the pressure of getting it all done before winter break. 

Eventually, though they find they have moved to the living room couch. Dave is sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes and fighting off a migraine while Karkat marks up some college entrance essays while he is stretched on the couch.

“Did you ever get to read Dirk’s essay?” Karkat taps Dave’s head with his foot. All previous caginess about being alone together has been tossed out the window. 

Dave takes it as an excuse to close the laptop and lets his head fall back. He takes off his shades and tosses them on the coffee table.

“Dirk won’t even tell me what schools he applied for.”

Karkat hums and tosses him a sheet of paper. 

Dave picks it up from his lap where it’s landed and starts to read. He skims it once and stops when he realizes that he can’t understand a single word on it. His head feels like it’s being split open.

“I can’t read right now, man. My melon head feels like it’s giving birth.” 

Karkat sighs and gets to his feet. Dave hears him rummaging through the kitchen and it’s not long before Karkat hands him a bottle of pills and some water.

“Here, I’ll read it to you,” he drops down to sit beside Dave. 

Karkat sits a lot closer than either would expect but he knows the content of the essay and if it doesn’t get to Dave it will definitely get to him and they need to be ready for when Karkat starts wailing.

Dave, unaware of the content, sags lower so that he can rest his head on the soft fat of Karkat’s bicep. It’s a pretty forward move, Dave will admit, but migraines have always made him feel like he was regressing to a more childish mode, and child Dave would seek warm comfort at this moment.

Karkat starts reading. His voice is gravely and Dave would find it soothing if not for the way it immediately begins to crack. When he gives a shaky exhale, Dave forces himself to pay attention and push past the pain in his head. 

It’s difficult to think that Dirk, a kid with such a dry and cold exterior, could be capable of writing anything with such delicate themes or emotions. As he listens, Dave feels a mixture of pride and hurt. 

There’s a lot about last year in the essay. About feeling lost and like a burden. Dirk describes how even though he had Rose and Roxy, in their own way each one of them had closed off from the other. He writes about the struggles of feeling misdirected rage and falling into a cycle of violence as an outlet and the guilt that came with knowing he was making his family’s life more difficult. 

But then Dirk describes finding mentorship in Vantas, and support from his sister and friends. And recognizing how much his older siblings were doing to keep their family together. 

When Karkat gets to the paragraph about Dave, where Dirk describes his admiration and love for the brother who has stepped up into a true parent role, Karkat is already openly crying. Tears are streaming down his face and his words are a garbled mess. 

Karkat finishes reading and wipes away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Dave remains unmoving, his eyes unfocused on where his hand is resting on his thigh.

“You know, I spent most of that year he’s describing being resentful,” Dave finally says. “My entire life I felt like I couldn’t make my own choices. My parents moved us around and fuck, not to speak ill of the dead, but they weren’t always the best. At least not what I remember from childhood. They got better but that didn’t stop me from feeling like I had achieved freedom when I finally got to leave .”

“I think that’s fair. Most people feel that way when they first get to move out of their parent’s homes,” Karkat sniffles. 

Dave sits up, “Yeah, but when I got the call that they were gone? I was so fuckin’ pissed. I was  _ angry _ . I couldn’t believe they were managing to have, like, final say over my future. I wanted to do so many things and now my dead parents weren’t going to let me. And it was so  _ petty _ of me. My kid siblings are orphaned and I’m bummed out over losing my senior year of college.”

Karakat listens quietly. Dave’s hand flexes open and close. He has to fight an urge to cover it with his own. He doesn’t know what he can do for Dave right now, so he continues to listen. 

“And even now, I don’t feel like my parents are dead. I mean I know they are. I saw them in the caskets and I was there when we lowered them into the ground, but I still half expect them to walk back into our lives as if the year they’ve been dead was just them off on a business trip or something. And I can’t tell if what I want is for them to come back so I can pick up with my life, or if I would just be really fuckin’ pissed if they did because then I would know less about what to do with myself.”

Dave doesn’t realize he’s crying until he’s crying so much he can’t see. He immediately covers his eyes, willing the tears to stop.

“I’m such a shit person,” he croaks. “A shit brother, fuck.” 

He can’t believe he’s finally crying and it’s in front of Karkat. 

Dave feels Karkat wrap his arms around him and pull him into his chest. Dave isn’t holding back anymore. He allows the physical and emotional exhaustion to overcome him and with each sob that escapes him, his heart feels a little lighter. 

Karkat doesn’t say anything and just quietly runs his hand up and down Dave’s arm as he holds him, silently crying with him.

They stay like that until Dave feels like his eyes have swollen shut and his breathing has regulated itself to match the faint beat inside of Karkat’s chest. 

“Thanks,” Dave whispers as he pulls away. 

“Any time. Crying is good,” he pulls his hand away from Dave, leaving him to feel cold at the lack of touch. “You’re a good brother. We all think so. Only shitty in the best ways possible,” Karkat gives him a weak smile. 

Dave’s body fills with yearning. He wants to kiss him. 

The thought enters his mind unexpectedly and disappears just as quickly as it has manifested. 

Dave swallows thickly, “Do you want to go grocery shopping with me?”

* * *

Karkat looks into the shopping cart with disgust, “That can’t be everything.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, dude. This here is a feast,” Dave waves his hand over the pile of boxes. The cart is mostly prepackaged or frozen meals.

“No. This is— no.” 

Shaking his head, Karkat pulls back the cart and starts to push it away. He makes his way towards the produce.

“Whatever you put in the cart will go bad,” Dave warns. 

“You can’t just eat frozen dinners. I love a hot pocket as much as the next guy, but damn, eat a carrot.”

Karkat stands in front of the broccoli and other green things. He scratches the back of his head and looks back at Dave.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he puts up his hands defensively, “No one in the Strider-Lalonde familial unit cooks. Actually, I don’t think my parents cooked very often, either. Huh.”

“Well, fuck. That’s kind of sad,” Karkat mumbles. He grabs a head of lettuce and a bag of carrots. He’s seen Dirk eat piles of carrots at school. He has also seen Rose eat salads regularly.

He stops and turns to face Dave, “Wait, are the only vegetables they’re eating coming from school lunches?” 

Dave shrugs.

“Dave, when was the last time  _ you  _ ate something that wasn’t frozen?”

“Your spaghetti yesterday. And I eat an apple almost every day.”

Karkat moans, “Oh god,” he grabs some pre-cut salad bags, “Okay, birthday resolution— eat more vegetables.”

Dave follows Karkat around the store, pushing the cart along. They argue over vegetables and discuss potential recipes together.

“One of these days you can come over and we can take a lesson from Aradia. She makes some really good food. If I know how to cook anything decent, it’s thanks to her. Growing up she was the adventurous eater who had the patience and audacity to force me to try things.”

It hits Dave like a stack of bricks when Karkat is picking out tomatoes— he’s had this fantasy before. 

On the nights that the exhaustion is too much to even think about anything particularly sexy, Dave has indulged in the calm fantasy of grocery shopping with Karkat.

In his fantasy, they end up going home together, and true to the nature of fantasy, Dave cooks for Karkat. They eat together, they clean up together, they share a chaste kiss and fall asleep on the couch together. 

Dave ignores the want that hasn’t subsided inside of him and pushes the cart forward.

  
  
  


* * *

Karkat is making dinner alone in his kitchen. Dave went back home and promised to try and cook up something for his siblings.

He keeps sending pictures with updates and it makes Karkat feel both happy to see them all smiling while also making him incredibly lonely. 

Karkat has always complained about the lack of silence or solitude in his life. The house is never empty and at work even his prep time gets interrupted on most days. He has always thought he hated the fact he could never have a moment to himself.

But standing in the middle of his kitchen, reheating leftovers while the television plays a movie, makes Karkat realize he kind of hates being alone.

_ That’s not true _ , a voice in his head corrects.  _ You love being alone. You just wish you had gone over to the Strilondes. _

Karkat shakes his head, pushing the thoughts out like an etch-a-sketch. 

Dave had extended an invitation for dinner. Karkat might even say he looked  _ hopeful _ during the proposition. But after such an emotionally charged afternoon followed by sweet domesticity— going  _ home _ with Dave would be too much. Karkat knows himself well enough to recognize that he’s hitting a point of no return when it comes to his feelings about his scarlet-eyed friend. 

Dave who, without knowing, keeps giving Karkat a sense of emotional permanence that he’s always craving.

“Should’ve given it a real shot with the hot bartender,” he growls to himself.

He knows though, that just grocery shopping with Dave was already more fulfilling compared to all of the make-outs he had with Jack. 

Karkat spends his entire dinner lonely and disappointed in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all didn't know, I have this thing about Dave Strider crying. I just want him to get all of his feelings out!!! And for Karkat to comfort him!😫😭
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this update! I had fun writing and thinking about these two crying together and just...holding each other.
> 
> Again, I appreciate the heck out of all of your kind words!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter break! a new year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mentions of addiction and alcohol abuse towards the end of this one! Also please me mindful of the rating change!

Most of winter break is spent apart from each other.

Karkat finds some relief in the fact that he’s surrounded by his boisterous cousins and friends instead of the Strider-Lalonde clan. Not that he doesn’t miss them but the distance gives him time to sort his thoughts and feelings. If he allowed himself to think about it…

His friends are all gathered around a long plastic table while Vriska tries to convince them that they actually do have the time and energy to start a DND campaign. 

“What’s wrong Kat?” Nepeta tussles his hair affectionately. She snuggles up next to him in her flimsy metal chair. 

A few years this would have been a really awkward interaction, not only because their parents dated briefly but because Nepeta herself had a crush on Karkat as well. 

But time heals all wounds and Karkat is pretty sure Nepeta has been seeing someone in secret.

“I’m really not in the mood to play whatever fucked up story Vriska has come up with.” 

The air in their hometown isn’t as cold as it is back home. The beer in his system is enough to keep him warm. 

“So, you’re not thinkin’ and missin’ that cutie, Aradia told me about?”

Karkat’s ears burn bright red, “She told you about Dave?”

Nepeta sits up and looks at Karkat with sharp eyes, “Dave? I thought his name was Jack? Who’s Dave?” She grins.

The flush spreads from his ears down his neck and over his face. The brighter he gets the wider Nepeta’s grin becomes.

Karkat thinks about running, he knows that the adults (his aunts and uncles) are inside arguing over praying a rosary and honestly that sounds like a much better option.

He winces as Nepeta’s nails dig into his forearm, making him aware that she will stop him if he even tries to make a run for it.

“Tell me,” she purrs. She says it quietly, fully aware that if she plays into the secrecy, Karkat is more willing to budge. 

“Jack was just like...a dating app thing. It didn’t— ouch, fuck, let go!”

She hisses, “Not Jack, who is Dave? Why’re you thinkin’ about him? Hmmm?”

Karkat swallows, “He’s a co-worker.”

Nepeta doesn’t look satisfied but she loosens her grip, “uh-huh,”

“And he’s the oldest Strider. I think I have mentioned them before—”

She nods sadly, “Yeah, the kids that lost their parents, right?”

“Yeah, well, that’s Dave. Older brother, came back, teaches in the same building, not much else to say,” he lies.

Nepeta sighs and goes back into her snuggling position. 

“Are you jealous because the little kids you adopted don’t need you anymore?”

Her voice is full of teasing but it still makes him frown. “Of course not. I’m glad he's back. Roxy deserves a chance to do their school thing and the kids need their brother to be there for them.”

And it’s not like they’re not still in Karkat’s life. If anything they’re in it too much. They’re starting to feel like an extension of his life. A pass he was willing to allow with Kanaya because she was already there and it was really more of an adoption by her mother of the three college kids next door.

But with the Striders, it was different. There was no denying that. It felt less like siblings and if Karkat was being honest, he’d have to admit that it really did feel more like they were his kids. And things with Dave, well, that just complicated things. Dave makes Karkat want other things. He makes him crave to be a more permanent fixture in their lives and Karkat knows that’s not possible.

“Why not?” Nepeta asks softly.

Karkat grimaces at the realization that he’s been speaking aloud. Maybe a habit he’s picked up from Dave?

“It’s just not. We work together. They’re just my students. I already fucked up by letting myself get too attached.”

“You say that like they’re not also attached to you.”

He rolls his eyes, “They’re kids. They’ll graduate, move on and forget all about me. That’s just how it goes.”

And Karkat won’t forget. It’s kind of a curse. Teachers never forget students. Whether it’s for good or bad, but students do forget and that’s okay. 

However, the idea that the Striders will forget him does hurt. It hurts a lot. 

“This Dave guy will be there,” she pats his cheek.

Karkat tries to smile but it feels stiff on his face. Dave is there because the kids are there. Once they’re gone, he will be too.

“It’s fine,” he says more for him than for Nepeta. “Totally fine. I’ll get over it. Out of sight out of mind. Vriska, fine! I’ll play!”

Nepeta watches Karkat throw himself into the game with forced enthusiasm that’s lost on the rest of the party.

* * *

Dave stares at the phone in his hands. Roxy and Rose are snuggled up on one end of the couch, playing with their new gifts (a DS with animal crossing for Roxy, an anthology of obscure folktales for Rose) while Dave mulls over his indecision.

He hasn’t talked to Karkat in nearly a week and that feels, _wrong_. It makes him anxious and Dave wonders if he’s done something to push him away.

“Ya know they haven’t invented mind reading phones yet, right, bro?” Roxy doesn’t look up.

“Thank god,” Rose mumbles as she turns the page.

“Aww, damn. Are you telling me I have to write out my magnum opus of a text, again?”

Roxy kicks his leg to let him know they don’t buy his bullshit. 

Roxy pulls out their phone and makes a show of typing out a message. 

“Hey...K...K...Feliz...Navi….Dad...Send! I...hope...you’re...proud...of..me...I’ve...been…doing...my...Spanish...homework...and send!”

Roxy sticks their tongue out at Dave who only frowns back at them in response. Rose covers up a muffled chuckle with her book.

Dave can only get half a retort out before Roxy’s phone pings three consecutive times. They hold it up and show Dave the notification alerts to mock him. 

“Okay, jokes on you. What makes you think I was thinking about texting him? Hmm, or texting at all?”

Rose shakes her head, “Oh, Dave, sweet brother of ours, don’t do that. It makes you seem so sad.”

It’s a quiet December 25th. What is usually Christmas and Dirk’s birthday has been relegated to an average Tuesday. Knowing Dirk would be gone, they went with their mom’s half-assed tradition of doing Hanukkah this year since last year they went with Dad’s weird version of Christmas.

“Fine. I’m going to go call him because I’m _bored_ and you are both bullying me.”

His younger siblings wave him off and Dave sulks his way to his bedroom. 

Hey do you wanna facetime   


Dave types out the message and lies down on his bed. It’s his old twin bed, half of the bunk bed he shared with Roxy when they were kids. 

He picks up the phone and sees the little speech bubble appear and disappear.

When it happens for the third time Dave breaks out into a cold sweat. After crying together on Karkat’s floor the day after his birthday, things between them seemed to open up. Dave found himself reaching for Karkat with more frequency, always eager to find a way to physically connect. He spent a lot of time looking for him in the hallways (sometimes passing by his classroom during his prep and watching him teach in secret). 

Dave Strider is falling head over heels for Karkat Vantas. He knows it’s wrong, especially when Karkat has been nothing but a kind friend to his family. He isn’t going to damage that dynamic and he’s definitely not going to wreck Karkat’s relationship with the guy he’s obviously really into.

He’s already thinking about how he might backtrack his message when his phone finally pings.

HOLD ON. LOOKING FOR SOME EARBUDS.   


Dave pushes himself to sit up. He is addicted to the warm feelings that interaction with Karkat gives him. He practically salivates and swallows while he adjusts himself on the bed and reaches for his headphones.

When the phone rings Dave feels his heart jump into his throat with anticipation. He rubs his hands through his hair one last time.

“Hey,” Wrapped in a heavy blanket, the only part of Karkat that is visible is his face. He looks sleepy and soft and it makes Dave wish he could reach out to touch him and cup his face the way Karkat has done to him on occasion.

“Did I wake you up?” Dave removes his glasses. He doesn’t miss the way Karkat’s teeth clamp down on his bottom lip.

“No, I’ve been awake for a while. It’s hard to shake off the work schedule during break. What are you up to?” 

Dave shrugs, “Just hanging out. We called Dirk for his birthday and we’re gonna try out one of the recipes from the book you gave us.”

Karkat’s face lights up. “Okay, you have to send me pictures. I want to see this happen!” 

The conversation flows from there. It doesn’t take long for them to warm up to each other and soon Karkat gives Dave a tour of his childhood bedroom. He basks in all of the bashful comments about the things he was into, the things he aspired for, and all the random little things that Dave knows make Karkat who he is now.

Dave bites his tongue before saying, “Next time you’re over, I’ll show you my room.” 

Dave is pushing. It’s not the first time he’s made a joking innuendo, Karkat usually calls him out on it, but Dave doesn’t think Karkat realizes that Dave is beginning to say it with sincerity— barely hiding behind his crafted irony.

If Karkat reads any second meaning he doesn’t show it, “I don’t want to see your room, asshole, childhood bedrooms are different.”

“I _am_ in my childhood bedroom. My parents didn’t change anything after I left and I haven’t done anything in particular to it since I came back. I’ve been sleeping in a time capsule. My legs dangle off my bed!”

Karkat laughs at the image it conjures up. 

Dave hopes he can hear it forever.

“Plans for New Years?” Dave shoots his shot.

Karkat considers him for a moment. Dave’s face is a little blurry on the screen but Karkat has his handsome features engraved in his memory which helps smooth out the gaps.

“If you’re back in town and you don’t have plans with your hipster boyf—”

“We’re not together anymore,” 

“Oh, okay,” his stomach flips and his left eye twitches. “Well if you don’t have any other plans, maybe you could come over? Roxy is heading back to campus for their birthday and Dirk won’t be back yet so it’s just Rose and me for the night.” 

Karkat looks conflicted for a moment. He pulls the blankets tighter.

“Why don’t you two come over to our place. Kanaya and her mom are joining us. And Aradia has all these things she does for New Years and I bet Rose would get a kick out of learning about Japanese new year.”

Dave smiles that small private smile that Karkat has grown to cherish. It’s a a million times more precious, Karkat thinks, when he can see the way his eyes shine along with it.

“Are you sure? That would be, yeah, that’d be dope.”

Karkat buries his grin in the blankets.

* * *

New Year’s Eve starts and goes as expected. 

Aradia, always homesick around the holidays and excited to have guests that haven’t heard her spiel about New Year’s traditions, goes all out with her preparations. She has Sollux construct them a kotatsu and once Dave and Rose arrive, she has them all prepare a variety of dishes. 

All in all it’s a good time.

The closer it gets to midnight though, everyone pretty much disperses. 

Rose and Kanaya go back to the Maryam house to do who-knows-what under the supervision of her mother leaving Dave with the three roommates. 

When the clock strikes midnight Aradia pauses their conversation about time conspiracies to give Sollux a kiss. 

Karkat feigns gagging to which Aradia responds by tackling him and pressing kisses on his cheeks.

“Okay, I should go get Rose and head out,” Dave stands up and reaches for his phone and keys.

Karkat pushes his cousin away and grabs on to Dave for support.

He looks up at Dave with a timid smile, “Let me walk you out.”

The air outside is cold enough to sting their faces. Dave’s bundled up in a thick coat and Karkat is only wearing a thin, fitted sweater that Aradia and Sollux insisted he wear— but they both feel their exposed skin prickle.

“Happy New Year, Strider.”

Karkat moves his arms up and pulls Dave into a hug. He’s been trying to come up with an excuse to bridge what feels like a physical gap between them, for weeks. And he thought about aiming for a kiss. Not an unheard of tradition for New Years, but Karkat’s always been a coward so the most he can fess up to in the moment is a familiar hug.

Dave immediately wraps his arms around him and Karkat sinks into the warmth that envelopes him.

“Don’t people usually kiss for New Years? New Year’s kiss or whatever? Ring in the year with a kiss?” Dave nervously rambles.

With his heart in his mouth, and adrenaline driven courage, Karkat pulls back and turns his face. Dave’s lips, slightly chapped, are so close to him and Karkat could just as easily lean in and close the distance between their mouths.

Flushed with nerves and cold, Karkat presses his lips against Dave’s cheek.

It’s a small peck. Fast and innocuous.

Dave takes too long to think about reciprocating and Karkat pulls away before he can make any moves. 

Dave’s cheeks are almost a perfect match to his eyes and Karkat wants to bask in the effect but it hasn’t been thirty seconds past his moment of bravery when his phone goes off. 

Karkat keeps his phone on silent, especially on a night like the New Year when he knows that the “Happy New Year” texts start coming in quickly and abundantly— he would rather avoid the hassle. 

So when the phone rings both he and Dave jump but Karkat’s heart sinks soon after. 

The only phone number he’s rigged to ring even on silent-mode, is Roxy’s. 

“Hello?” He answers the phone and before Dave can take the excuse to go hide somewhere else, Karkat reaches out and holds him back by the sleeve, dread runs over his skin.

“Kark?” Roxy slurs. Their tone is neither playful nor boisterous which makes him tighten his grip on Dave. 

Dave furrows his brows, confused, and keeps his distance. 

“I’m not doon so hot. And I’m aways hot. I-- I thunk I need,” they whimper, “help.”

Karkat’s eyes get wide and it gets bells ringing for Dave. 

“Okay, Roxy,” he pulls Dave in and puts them on speaker, “Where are--”

“Don’t tell Dave, okay, Don’t tell Davey plis, plis, don’t tell Dave,” They chant. 

Dave’s heart sinks, his mouth opens ready to demand Roxy’s whereabouts but Karkat puts a thumb over his mouth and then cups his cheek with his hand to stop him. 

“Roxy, Where are you? Is anyone with you? Can you send me your location?”

Roxy whimpers, “Imn my dorm. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Both men can hear the whimpering and crying. 

“Okay, is your RA nearby, do you need to go to the hospital?” 

Dave’s hands are shaking as he digs through his emails looking for Roxy’s dorm adviser’s number. 

“I think Imma blackout. No hospital, pleasee, Don’t tell Dave, he so sad. Don’t tell him--”

“Hello?” An unfamiliar voice asks. 

“Hello? Is Roxy okay? Who is this?”

The voice introduces themselves as the RA for Roxy’s hall and explains that Roxy has been drinking alone in their dorm all night ( _again_ , they emphasize). They tell them that it looks like Roxy is heavily intoxicated and promise to stay with them until they arrive.

When Karkat hangs up on the call and looks at Dave, all of the color in his face has drained and his eyes look dull even under the flashing of the white lights Aradia and Sollux put up as decoration. 

“Hey, let me talk to Maryam, make sure that Rose is set and we will head out. Can I do that?” Dave falls into the patio chair and runs a hand through his hair. 

The distress that his body radiates twists Karkat’s insides. He places a hand on his shoulder, waiting for Dave to respond, but knowing he could very well just have shut down. 

After a moment, Dave gives him a curt nod and squeezes Karkat’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go talk to Rose,” Dave says quietly before standing up.

Karkat doesn’t share a whole lot with Kanaya’s mom but there’s no need. She’s not unfamiliar to late night scrambles and family tensions. She doesn’t ask for any details and quickly agrees to have Rose spend the night with her and Kanaya while Karkat and Dave drive to the campus a couple hours away. 

He’s glad that they had pretty much gone with a dry new year celebration because he’s not entirely sure what they would have done if they were intoxicated for this. 

It doesn’t take long for Dave to find him and get into the passenger's seat. Rose waves at them from the twinkle-light lit porch. She doesn’t seem to be crying or too upset. If anything, she looks confused and Karkat wonders if Dave actually told her what was happening. 

Karkat makes a mental prayer as they get on the highway, more out of habit than because he’s particularly religious; he knows that the drive is long, they’re tired, and he really just doesn’t want to get pulled over for speeding. 

Dave is quietly muttering to himself and typing on his phone, which Karkat assumes is him checking in with Roxy or the RA.

He doesn’t look as scared as he was initially, which is good, but the fact that he’s not trying to just fill the car with his voice, is somewhat worrisome. 

“Dave, are you okay?” 

Dave’s head snaps up. He looks at Karkat with a deep frown. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You called me Dave.”

“Is that not okay?” 

“You’ve never called me Dave. You always call me Strider.”

Karkat doesn’t know why but the call out makes his ears burn. He’s definitely called him by his first name at least in his mind.

“That’s not true. And it also doesn’t matter? Unless you don’t—”

“No, dude, I’ve kept track. You’ve _almost_ called me by my first name a couple of times but you always correct yourself. Is this a pity thing? Are you calling me by my first name out of—”

Karkat scoffs, “No, asshole. I, one-hundred-percent, have referred to you as ‘Dave’ before.”

Dave sighs loudly, “Not to my face. It’s nice though. I like the way it sounds.”

Karkat chortles, “You are so full of yourself.” 

They fall into light laughter and the air in the car eases up. It’s not lost on Karkat that Dave didn’t answer the initial question. Deflecting and avoiding, Karkat has come to realize, is a Dave Strider specialty.

They stop at a gas station when they’re on the last hour. The sun is starting to rise and when Dave sees their reflection on the hood of the car, they look like an exhausted mess. 

“You know about mom, right? Roxy told you? Or Dirk? Or Rose? Fuck, or me? We all share way too much with you, always adding to your burden,” Dave buckles himself into the driver’s seat. 

He takes a little longer to adjust the seat length because he thinks it’s funny to remind Karkat he’s shorter and he’s going to need to sprinkle some humor in this if he’s going to dig up his childhood trauma. 

“Roxy mentioned it in passing, and don’t call it a burden, ass-face,” Karkat winces after taking an aggressively large sip of his gas station coffee.

“Well, it’s totally uncool of us. But, yeah, mom struggled a lot with addiction when we were kids. By the time Dirk came along, she’d been through rehab and was doing a lot better. Had her moments, but Dirk and Rose didn’t really get to be super conscious for most of that. Baby memories and all,” Dave chews the inside of his cheek. “But Roxy and I experienced it pretty differently. In the way that you want your parents to do no wrong and you normalize a lot of shit until another adult kind of points it out.”

Dave’s eyes are fixed on the road. He has one hand on the steering wheel and the other is flexing open and close in the space between them. 

Karkat buries the gripe in the back of his mind that has stopped him before and reaches out. He takes Dave’s anxious and clammy hand in his and gives him a tight squeeze.  
Dave glitches for a second but lets himself be held. 

“And Roxy and I have talked about it, not a lot, or enough I guess. We both did our share of underage drinking as our form of rebellion. Especially against our dad who was pretty straight-laced when it came to the stuff but there was always this unspoken rule that we weren’t doing it for reals. Y’know, like it was for shits and giggles but there was an unspoken promise not to end up like mom.”

Karkat gives his hand another squeeze and it’s like a surge of emotional courage for Dave. 

“But I guess sometimes it just gets away from you. I probably should’ve paid closer attention,” defeat and disappointment drip from his tone.

Karkat solemnly nods, there’s a reason why Roxy’s number ended up with alerts on his phone. Drunk out of their mind, Roxy called Karkat for help once. It only happened that one time, but it was when Dirk and Rose were under their sole care; it was enough to worry Karkat. 

It never happened again and Karkat now wonders if Roxy was just a lot better about hiding things. 

“We’ll make sure that Roxy gets what they need. It’s going to be okay.”

Dave nods. A weak smile across his lips. He moves the hand that Karkat is holding and Karkat thinks that maybe now that the time for emotional vulnerability has passed, Dave is going to pull away. 

But as Karkat often does when it comes to Dave, he misreads his intentions. Dave turns his hand so that they’re palm to palm. He hesitates briefly before letting their fingers lock together. 

Karkat pretends to be too distracted by the empty fields out the passenger window to notice the warm intimacy of holding hands. 

They both swallow hard and hope the other can’t feel the speed or intensity of their pulse. 

They each remind themselves, that it is a friendly gesture and nothing more. 

Still, they manage to hold on for the rest of the drive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the first big turning point, really! 
> 
> This felt like a much heavier chapter to write but it was one of those that I kept coming back to and ending up in the same place! The next couple of chapters are less family drama and more davekat idiots figuring their stuff out!
> 
> The rating has gone from T to M because there's a couple scenes up ahead that are um... a little spicy. So far nothing super explicit but I'll let y'all know if any of those pop up. 
> 
> I also gave Dirk a dec.25th birthday because I think it's funny. 
> 
> Thank you again for your thoughts and reactions! They always make me smile!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one bed!

January comes and goes in the blink of an eye. The entire month is non-stop for both Karkat and Dave with finals to prepare and making sure that Roxy has what they need for rehabilitation.

One would think that the expected lull of February would be welcomed by Karkat for once, but when it arrives, each day of the shortest month feels like the longest he’s ever had to live through. 

Karkat was not kidding when he said he hated this particular month out of the school year. His body physically dreads its arrival each year and if it weren’t for all of the time he was spending with Dave, Rose, and Dirk, Karkat would have already called out at least twice.

“Do you already have your personal days planned out? you always take them around this time.” Terezi stabs her spinach.

It’s the end-of-semester grading day which means that they’re taking a longer lunch and gathering in Terezi’s classroom.

Karkat shrugs, “I’m still debating whether or not the goddamn sub plans are worth the trouble. I don’t know if I’ll want them later in the year,” he growls just as Dave walks in followed by Feferi who is enthusiastically chatting away like she’s trying to convince Dave of something.

He pulls the chair beside him out and without skipping a beat, Dave seats himself beside Karkat to eat his lunch.

Feferi’s face lights up when she sees Karkat sitting at the table, “Karkat, this pertains to you as well! I think it would be very beneficial to your career.”

Terezi sits up at attention and sniffs the air.

“If this about doing the admin program I already told my supervisor that my answer is no. Damn it, if I’m going to work in this fucked up system, it’s gonna be in direct action. It’s teaching or noth— hey, Terezi, what the hell are you doing?”

Karkat pushes her away from where she’s leaning across the table, nearly climbing on top of him. 

“Did you order lunch without us?” She pouts as she leans back into her seat. 

Dave and Karkat freeze mid-bite.

Feferi redirects her attention to the identical packed lunches in front of her, “No, that looks homemade. It’s a homemade lunch.”

Dave continues to eat slowly, careful not to choke as he nervously swallows. 

“You had dinner together?” Feferi asks calmly.

Karkat meets her gaze, he can see the gears turning in her head. She’s been trying to set Karkat up with multiple blind dates ever since he confessed to feeling lonely at one of the few work functions he got drunk at. Feferi making any romantic connections in his life always leads to trouble for him. Karkat swore to never get drunk near Feferi again. 

“Yeah, the kids made us dinner last night,” he does his best to match Dave’s dull expression. He takes a careful bite of food. 

“Oh, that’s nice. A special occasion?”

Karkat swallows the food in his mouth.

“Not really. They’re just on a cooking kick.”

Dave nods and thinks fondly of their evenings spent cooking together. The process of meal prepping as a family has become a part of their routine before attending family therapy; a condition to Roxy’s return to campus.

They haven’t brought up the hand holding (nor the kiss on the cheek, even though Dave really wants to bring it up so that he can return the gesture, but it’s been over a month now and probably too late). But the physical precipice between Dave and Karkat has gotten smaller. More casual touches, prolonged gazes, time spent together watching films and not talking about work, spending time with and without the kids...

Terezi steals some of Karkat’s food, “How often do y’all cook together?” Feferi follows suit, she takes a bite of the food and hums with a pleasant surprise.

“It has to be at least once a week, based on my gathered evidence,” Terezi answers for them.

Dave looks up and steals a glance over at Karkat who has crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I run into each of you at least once a week and you always smell of each other. Not too much, not like y’all are steeped and rolled in each other’s stank, but enough for me to notice. It kind of is a permanent part of your scents at this point,” she says matter-of-factly.

“Nasty, Karkat, you’re probably messing up my signature Strider scent. Hey, Terezi, remind me what I smell like, again? Apples and what now?” Dave tries to change the subject. If they want to assume they’re having dinner together once a week, that’s fine. Totally normal. 

They don’t need to know that it’s usually closer to one or two weekdays and then the weekends as well. Karkat hasn’t spent the night yet but he’s taken a couple of naps for sure. 

Dirk has joked about giving Karkat a key to the house. Dave is fairly certain Rose already has it made.

Dave has definitely tried to get him to spend the night; ( “ _ As bros, man. We can share the bed, no homo.” “Dave, it’s a twin bed and we’re both gay. We are homo.” “You know what I mean.”). _

“Interesting,” is all Feferi says. 

Terezi pushes her salad away and tries to pull Karkat’s Tupperware towards her. “Share, Karkles! And tell the kids their food is pretty good.”

Feferi smiles at their bickering before turning her attention back to Dave, “As I was saying, this isn’t an administrator’s conference. It’s more of like training for a program we want to launch by next year. I’ve already done one of their director’s series and I want you and Karkat to do the next one. I think with the rapport you both have with students, they would respond really well to a leadership program if you’re the main advisers.”

“Hell no,” Karkat scowls, letting Terezi win over his food. “You want us to start a program? That’s a shit ton of work. Let Dave figure out what this job means to him first.”

“Dude, I can speak for myself,” Dave knocks their knees together, “But yeah, I can’t commit to starting a program if I don’t know what I’m going to be doing two years down the line.”

Feferi sees the way Karkat’s disposition changes for a moment. He goes from annoyed to sad and back in the span of a blink. 

“Right,” Karkat reiterates.

Dave offers some of his food to Karkat, “And, I don’t know, I’ll admit I’m kind of diggin’ this teaching deal and I could see myself doing it for a while, but how much of that is because I like teaching choir and music? A former self-described teenage delinquent should not be mentoring a bunch of teenagers on being community leaders.”

Feferi’s voice shifts into the familiar teacher tone Dave remembers from his school days, “Dave Strider you were not a delinquent. You never did anything that got you expelled and I can’t remember you kicking someone’s ass who didn’t thoroughly deserve it.”

Dave blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

“And Karkat, you really have no excuse,” Karkat glares at her admonishment. “At some point, you have to realize that you’re a pillar of this community and none of that is going to translate to paper if you decide to take your talents elsewhere. Terezi did the admin program.”

Terezi nods, “Yup, I’m set to leave when this place starts to get boring,”

“You need to think bigger. You’ve got a lot to offer and if you don’t say yes to this I’m going to get your supervisor to direct you to do the program.”

Karkat glares at Feferi, searching for a good comeback until a firm hand on his shoulder reels him back.

“I think you should go for it, man. You’re already teaching kids to be leaders and shit, this way you can get paid for it.” 

“Yes!” Feferi agrees, “You do get an additional stipend!”

“And the district will pay for airfare, food, and your substitute!” Terezi adds.

“Hey now, that’s starting to sound like a sweet deal,” Dave pokes Karkat’s cheek with his finger and smiles in the familiar way that Karakt somehow always inspires in him. 

Karkat rolls his eyes but mirrors the expression. 

“Alright, leave it to me! I have the paperwork mostly filled out and I already spoke to both of your supervisors,” Feferi waits for no further argument before she is out of the room. 

* * *

“Wow,” Dirk says from behind his welding goggles. He’s been barred from using any fire inside the house but that’s not going to stop him from doing a little electrical work.

“Are you excited about going on an overnight Valentine’s Day trip with Karkat? Do you have everything you need?” Dirk smirks, “Safe sex and all that shit.” 

“It’s for work,” Dave hisses and drops his shades back down from his head down to cover his eyes. Dirk lets out a dry  _ ha _ .

The workshop they’re being sent to  _ is _ an overnight conference. And it is on Valentine’s Day. But it doesn’t change the fact that they're on this trip for work. This means Dave will be on his most professional behavior and not cross any of the lines that keep getting blurred over and over again.

Sometimes it’s Dave’s fault and sometimes it’s Karkat’s doing.

Plus, Dave already feels strange about leaving the kids alone for two nights, even though their therapist said it would be a good way to start rebuilding trust.

He does not need to think about the additional pressure of being alone with Karkat at an overnight stay with nowhere to run and hide.

“I think Dave is a lot more worried about you turning the house into a safety hazard.” 

Rose walks into the dining room in her pajamas and a face mask. Her mood has been sour over the last couple of days and she insists that it has nothing to do with their family trauma and everything with the fact that Kanaya has rejected her again. 

“I follow all the necessary safety precautions and I have a fire extinguisher right here,” Dirk points to something in red that peeks through the boxes of materials.

* * *

Their room, of course, has one bed. It’s not an error, according to the message left by Feferi at reception, but a deliberate move that she is compensating by increasing their per diem. 

It’s a shit excuse on her part, but they’re too exhausted from their turbulent and delayed flight to care. They’ve slept in each other’s vicinity before (Karkat is well acquainted with the couch in the Strilonde residence), so theoretically sharing a bed shouldn’t be  _ too difficult  _ of a task _. _

“Rock paper scissors for the shower?” Dave grumbles into the pillow. He’s already greedily spread across the bed. 

“Fine, scoot over, best two out of three.”

They argue over the rules for five minutes and then tie an annoying amount of times. Eventually, Karkat wins.

In the solitude of the shower, Karkat lets himself fall apart. 

He’s done a good job, he thinks, of staying calm and not freaking out every single time they’re alone together. But Karkat would make a liar out of himself if anyone asked him whether staring at Dave, casually laid out on the bed, his shirt raised slightly and exposing fragments of his skin didn’t make him run hot and cold with aroused dread. 

Of course, he’s thought of Dave  _ in that way _ before. Dave Strider is, to Karkat’s detriment, attractive, witty, kind, and a dork. He hits all of Karkat’s boxes. Karkat has woken up to the lingering tingle of dreams where he can’t remember much other than the hot feeling of Dave’s hands on him. It happens too often and it is one of the reasons why Karkat has made sure not to allow himself to cave into Dave’s invitations to spend the night.

He considers googling  _ how not to get hard when sharing a bed with your hot friend/coworker. _

Karkat takes seven deep breaths the way his parents used to tell him whenever he would lose his shit as a kid and hopes the technique works better now that he’s an adult.

He steps into the shower and sighs as the hot water hits his skin with enough pressure to feel soothing on his tired body. 

Reaching for the soap, he does his best not to think about Dave in the other room. 

Karkat knows— he has an educated, logical, adult brain, after all— that Dave isn’t doing anything nefarious while he waits for him. He’s probably ordering food from whatever place is open this late into the night. He might even be calling the kids and checking in with them even though they’re probably already asleep. 

Dave is  _ not _ taking the time to quietly undo the button and zipper on his jeans. He’s not removing his shades (well, that he might be doing,) and slipping his hand under the band of his underwear and finding his dick ready to go.

Karkat gasps as he gives in to touch himself. He chokes back a moan that threatens escape as his hand quickly works to build an orgasm fueled by the fantasy of Dave doing the same to himself in the next room. 

The temptation to add himself to the images he is creating in his head is strong, but sleeping next to Dave will be near impossible if he lets himself even consider it.

His orgasm rolls over him quickly and he lets out a relieved sigh as he strokes himself through it. Karkat prays that this means he’s got everything out of his system and finishes his shower with a twinge of guilt in the back of his mind.

When he steps out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom he finds it to be empty. 

* * *

Dave is full of nervous energy. He keeps trying to flip through the magazine on the nightstand that has a list of available restaurants, but even though his eyes are tracking the words his mind is focused elsewhere. 

He gulps and his lips part when he hears the shower go on. Despite his best efforts, Dave thinks about Karkat in the shower. Water hitting his naked body while hot steam fills the room. 

He’s practically salivating at the thought and when his phone pings and brings him back to attention, Dave feels embarrassment rise in him as if he has just been caught. 

It’s a wholesome selfie (that finally managed to load after the flight), of Rose throwing up a peace sign while Roxy and Dirk juggle some random cats in the background. 

Dave takes it as a sign that he needs to get his head out of the gutter and makes the decision to take a walk and find food that way.

It doesn’t take long before he finds a Chinese take-out place. He already knows Karkat’s order so he leaves the restaurant with confidence. He’s grateful that the cool night air has cleared up his impure thoughts (it hasn’t but they’re easier to ignore when he’s not in the room next door to an unsuspecting Karkat). 

When he gets back to the room Karkat is sitting cross-legged on the bed, a movie plays on the television while he types away at something on his computer.

“Hey,” he grunts and avoids looking at Dave. 

The food gets placed on the small table provided. Dave looks over at Karkat and thinks to himself, that if they were dating, this would be the perfect moment to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. 

But they’re not so he just says, “What’s up?”

“Hurry up and shower so we can eat, asshole.” 

Dave lets out a playful huff, “You know, you can eat without me, right? Like I am not going to sever ties to what will be an inevitable life-long friendship between Karkat and Dave if you start to eat without me. Don’t get me wrong, I dig having company when I eat, especially now that I’ve gotten used to it. But I don’t want you to starve just because I want to shower.”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “What makes you think  _ I _ want to eat by myself?” 

“I mean, full disclosure, I plan on taking a long hot shower. No kids demanding I hurry up and hot water to my heart’s content? Hell yeah, sign me up.”

“Okay, you know what, yeah. Get the fuck out of my face. I’m eating alone,” Karkat scoots forward and playfully gives Dave a push.

Dave plays into the theatrics and throws himself onto the bed and pulls Karkat down with him. 

“You jackass, you could’ve been done with your shower by now!” Karkat gathers his strength and pushes Dave off the bed.

He falls with a dull thump and after making sure he isn’t hurt, Karkat tosses a heavy pillow at his head.

“Fine,” Dave sighs. “I’ll be quick, so wait for me to eat.”

Karkat smiles and gives him a nod. “I will because your kids are blowing up my phone,”

Dave grabs his duffle bag, “You mean  _ our _ kids.”

Karkat holds on to the plastered smile he’s wearing until he hears Dave close the bathroom door. 

His smile falters into a sullen frown that he smothers into the large pillow at hand. 

Karkat has never given the thought of having children of his own much consideration. It’s a common question from students to which he’s always responded with a firm,  _ “Why the hell would I want any more of you?” _

But in the last two years as his relationship and bond with the Strider-Lalonde family has grown he finds himself starting to yearn for it a little more. And it’s becoming more difficult to remind himself that it’s  _ temporary.  _ Especially because being with this family has made him happier, if not the happiest he’s been since he was a child himself.

When Dave gets out of the shower (it was not a quick shower), in just some tacky pajama bottoms and no shirt, all thoughts of children go out the window. 

Dave blushes and holds his towel up over his chest. When he thought of this move he had done so with confidence that he had built up in his mind, now that he can feel Karkat’s eyes watching him, he feels like an idiot. 

“Could you, put on a fucking shirt?” Karkat yelps. He stares for two more beats and then aggressively looks back down at his computer. 

Dave breaks out into a smirk fueled by relief that he hides by taking longer than normal to get his t-shirt over his head. 

Karkat is only a little robotic for the rest of the night, careful to keep an appropriate distance between them, which Dave decides was not worth the reaction (he’d much rather be physically closer but live and learn). 

They do facetime the Strilonde teenagers who try to convince Dave to adopt a cat. 

“Y’all know I am allergic. Right?”

“Just take your meds every day.”

“You’re all awful.”

“You love us.”

“Rose will need someone to keep her company when Roxy and I are gone next year.”

“And after that?”

“You and Karkat take care of it until one of us gets our own place, duh.”

By the end of the call, it is clear that they’re not so much trying to convince Dave, as much as letting them know they’ve got a cat. 

“I think we should let you go,” Dirk says, interrupting Dave’s argument. “It looks like Karkat fell asleep.”

Surprised, Dave looks down to where Karkat has slumped down next to him. His face is uncharacteristically blank and peaceful in a way that Dave has never seen before. 

Dave says good night and takes a moment to look over Karkat in the silent room. His mouth is open just a bit and he’s clutching onto one of the many pillows on the bed. He takes a careful hand and gently brushes some of his unruly locks out of his face but quickly pulls back when Karkat grumbles and buries his face deeper into the pillow. 

Alone with his thoughts, Dave wants to pretend that this is for real. That he gets to sleep next to Karkat who makes him feel safe and cared for. 

Dave has thought of love as somewhat of a superficial transaction. Love is a means to get something, that’s the way his parents treated it and that is the way he approached it throughout his dating history.

And Karkat gives a lot. He gives Dave a comfort and friendship that has been unlike any other. 

“What do  _ you _ get out of this?” Dave whispers to himself. 

Karkat stirs, “Could you stop talking nonsense to yourself and go to sleep, already?”

Dave feels his spirit leave his body and panic sets in its place. 

Karkat, his face twisted in sleepy annoyance, lazily reaches up and paps Dave’s face before tugging Dave down by his shirt sleeve so that Dave is awkwardly resting next to him.

Dave swallows and tells himself that he  _ wasn’t _ thinking aloud and that if he was Karkat is obviously half-asleep and probably didn’t hear anything. 

He slowly gets out of the bed and pulls the covers back from under Karkat with some protest— he obviously doesn’t want to be disturbed from whatever stage of sleep he’s in. Dave’s heart is threatening to punch itself out of his chest until he turns off the lights and darkness provide him with a false sense of emotional protection. 

Under the covers, Karkat wastes no time seeking out warmth by clutching onto Dave’s arm. He’s either confident or asleep because Dave does not detect a change in the speed of his breathing, not in the same way as Dave’s breathing suddenly becomes short and staggered.

That’s how they fall asleep.

At some point, early in the morning, Dave half wakes up with Karkat’s arms wrapped around his chest. Dave’s never been spooned but falls back asleep thinking he likes it quite a bit. 

When their alarms go off early in the morning, Karkat is half draped across Dave’s torso with his face resting on the crook of his neck. Dave breathes in Karkat’s scent one last time before cursing his alarm.

Just like the handholding, neither of them make any mention of it for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not write davekat and not include this trope. Just like crying and handholding, it's one of my faves!
> 
> I hope y'all are having a good week so far! We made it to December 2020!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💕


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations are had. 
> 
> Jade Harley shows up and gets the ball rolling!

Dave realizes, very quickly, that when Feferi told Karkat to play nice before they left, she wasn’t kidding. 

As it turns out, Karkat does not afford adults the same level of patience or understanding that he does to students. 

And while Dave has been on the receiving end of some lectures and rants, he can recognize that he’s deserved it most of the time. Most of the angry lectures have always had a lining of care beneath the surface.

So it takes Dave by surprise when Karkat immediately makes enemies of some of their new colleagues (including some of his own teammates), by shouting at them about their incompetencies seemingly out of the blue.

The conference workshop turns out to be mostly a series of team-building exercises as it intends to be an immersive experience for the program they’ve committed to. It’s obvious to both Dave and Karkat why Feferi would thrive since it’s an all-around high energy event. 

They are intentionally split into groups with strangers and Dave can only watch from across the room as Karkat aggressively encourages and berates his teammates. A couple of other competitive spirits hear it as a challenge and pretty soon the whole room is boisterous chaos. 

“You’re quite the leader,” Dave says to him during a short break.

Karkat blushes and rolls his eyes, “I’m not a leader, I just want to win.”

Dave bumps their shoulders together, “Not a competition. It’s cute though,” Dave mutters the last part and looks away. 

“Don’t belittle me, asshole,” Karkat growls but there’s no bite to his words. It’s all for the show, an attempt to cover up how much it means to him to have any kind of praise from Dave.

The rest of the training is more about the curriculum and book work. They get to work with their schools and because Dave and Karkat are the only representatives from AHHS, they end up working with a few other small groups. 

“Some of us are going to get some drinks at the bar after this before all of the couples come in. We are planning on a singles mixer and getting a little drunk. In case either of you wants to join?” One of the group members asks just as they’re getting ready for closing remarks. 

She’s looking at Dave when she asks and Karkat suspects that she’s interested in his response the most. 

But the way Dave stiffens at the question before pushing back his shades drives Karkat to answer for the both of them.

“Thanks, but we’re going to stay in. We have an early flight tomorrow morning.”

She blinks at Karkat with genuine confusion and then turns to look at Dave. 

Karkat squeaks with surprise when Dave reaches for his hand and locks their fingers together. He holds their hands up and puts on a polite smile for the woman, “Thanks for the offer though. But this gremlin here and I have our own plans for tonight.”

She blinks slowly once more and her cheeks turn pink when she connects the dots. 

“See! What’d I tell you!” Another teacher elbows their school partner. 

Karkat scowls and tries to shake his hand free but Dave only smirks at him and squeezes tighter. It makes the other folks at the table laugh.

Dave leans over and whispers “Thanks,” before untangling their hands.

Karkat swallows and shuts his eyes as a warm shiver runs down his spine. 

When the conference ends and folks exchange work contacts one last time, Dave heads over to the concierge and tells Karkat he will be up to their room in a minute. 

* * *

“Hey, Karkat, do you want to go on a walk?” 

Karkat makes a minimum effort to look at Dave when he walks in. He’s tired from having to be  _ on _ and feels like his social battery is drained.

“I’m hungry and I want to take a nap.”

Dave removes his shades and crawls onto the bed. Karkat tries to come across as unaffected, but the blush on his cheeks gives him away. If he squints his eyes he can almost see something a little more erotic.

Karkat narrows his eyes at Dave. He doesn’t smirk but instead slowly grins in the same way that Rose often does when she knows she’s going to get her way. 

“What the fuck do you want?” He flicks Dave between his eyes.

“According to the guy at the desk, there’s this dope bookstore with an interesting selection of romance novels a couple of blocks away. I was thinking we could walk over and enjoy the fact that we won’t freeze our balls off out here before we head home.”

Karkat’s interest is piqued. He turns on his back and sighs, “Okay, fine, let’s go. But I want food too.” 

Dave grins again, triumphant, and puts his sunglasses back on. He holds his hand out for Karkat, who takes it and pulls himself up and out of bed.

* * *

They talk about hobbies on their walk to the bookstore. 

Karkat shares about the passion projects he keeps abandoning because he’s just too tired from work. And Dave nods and shares about the music that he’s been messing around with for the last couple of months. 

“I’ve been doing a lot more composing, in the traditional way, I guess.”

Karkat nods, “Less screen time?”

“And good practice for school.”

As they walk, their hands brush against each other. Neither reaches forward to connect their hands. There’s no excuse for them to point to if they hold hands— no emotional turmoil in need of support, nor social obligations that they’re trying to get out of.

Holding hands during this walk would be deliberate and straightforward. An admission to something that has been simmering beneath their surface.

So they don’t hold hands, and instead, they think about it each time their hands graze one another. 

When they get to the bookstore, it looks considerably worn down from the outside. It’s got what Dave is pretty sure is a sex shop on one side and an arcade bar on the other. Both of the mentioned establishments look to be in better shape. 

Dave thinks he might have actually brought Karkat to disappointment but when he turns to apologize Karkat is radiating joy. He smiles and lets Karkat pull him into the store. 

To Dave, it really does look like a run of the mill book store, but to Karkat, who immediately takes off into the stacks, it’s exactly where he wants to be.

“Welcome, dudes.” 

A man, with wild dark hair that has an almost purple undertone beneath the warm lights of the store, greets them from the counter. 

Dave nods, as is his cool default, but Karkat is too busy babbling to himself to hear him. 

It’s cute, Dave thinks fondly. Lot’s of the things Karkat does, Dave finds cute.

And the man behind the counter seems to think so as well based on the way he looks over Karkat. 

A familiar twinge of jealousy pricks his chest as he makes his way over to Karkat who is barely visible over the stacks. 

“Tell me I can’t buy more than one,” he says in a sullen tone. He’s holding two embarrassingly cheesy romance novels that Dave thinks he’s also seen in Rose’s collection. 

“You can’t buy more than—”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He hisses and clutches on to them.

Dave chuckles, which causes Karkat to fluster further. 

“Go look for one of your stupid comics to read and leave me alone,” Karkat pushes Dave back with his head. 

Before Dave can turn and do as he’s told, Karkat holds him in place, the top of his head still resting in the center of his chest, “Thanks though,” he mutters, “I really— I mean, I love spending time in bookstores. So, this is nice.”

Dave’s heart begins to palpitate. He swallows hard when he pulls back and sees Karkat’s dilated pupils. 

“Y-yeah, I know. That’s, um chill, okay. I’m going to go look at comics or whatever.”

Dave doesn’t wait any longer to pull away and scurry off into the opposite side of the store. 

He doesn’t see the way that Karkat watches him leave, disappointment radiating out of his body with enough intensity that the clerk behind the desk looks up from his game with curiosity. 

Dave takes a gulp of dusty air when he reaches the far corner that is the sci-fi section. He’s glad that there seem to be no other patrons shopping and therefore nobody to witness his uncool meltdown. 

He rubs his eyes, and behind the pressure and darkness, he can still see Karkat’s ( _ expectant? _ ) ( _ Inviting?) _ expression. Dave had to leave, he had to step back before his body reacted without his permission. 

At that moment the only thing Dave could think about was tilting up Karkat’s soft round face and bringing their lips together. 

It felt like such a  _ natural _ move and Dave really wanted it. And maybe so did Karkat?

_ You can’t fuck this up, Strider. Don’t fuck up your friendship. What are you gonna do if you lose Karkat completely? You'll probably lose the kids in the divorce.  _

The small voice in the back of his head cycles through its rationale and Dave feels himself cooling down. He takes one more breath before he wanders off to explore the rest of the store and makes sure to stay far from where Karkat is. 

* * *

Karkat does his best not to feel rejected. 

_ Nothing  _ was going to happen. And if nothing happened because nothing was supposed to, then Karkat can’t possibly feel rejected by what didn’t take place. 

He stands next to the long lines of purples and pinks that commonly adorn the spines of paperback novels and hides his face by pretending to read the backs of the ones he’s holding. 

It was foolish of him to think that this might have a  _ moment _ . He had been tricked by the dream he had the night before of Dave lovingly caressing his face while they shared a bed and further led into the delusion by Dave’s thoughtfulness in bringing him to a bookstore on Valentine’s Day. 

Karkat has always been a sucker for romantic gestures and thoughtful gifts but he’s also been known to read too much into everything; obviously, that’s what happened moments ago. 

“Hey, man. Anything I can help you find?” 

Karkat jumps at the sound of the clerk's voice. He had barely noticed him when they walked in but up close, Karkat realizes that his presence is impossible to ignore. He’s much taller than Karkat, maybe even taller than Dave. He’s got a young face that seems relaxed save for his dark eyes which watch Karkat with scrutiny.

“I’m good, thanks,” Karkat mumbles and steps back. 

The man doesn’t move closer, but he doesn’t need to, the way his eyes follow make Karkat feel like he’s been cornered.

“Are you sure, dude, you look like you’re about to bawl. Which would be hella funny considering the porn you’re holding there.”

Karkat’s eyes snap wide open along with his mouth. He’s ready to tell this guy off,  _ how dare he call him out?  _

However, the gentle tone of piano keys that echoes through the building stops him. 

The clerk sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets and looks up, as if the sound was coming from above, “Sounds like your guy found the piano.”

The man gives Karkat one last languid smile before drifting away and leaving Karkat alone again. 

Karkat has never heard Dave play. He’s shared some of his mixes before and he’s heard him sing the scales with students, but he’s never heard Dave create or perform music live. 

He closes his eyes and listens to the way the music goes from cautious to confident. Whatever he’s playing, Karkat hasn’t heard it before but it is beautiful and melancholy. There are a couple of moments where there’s a long pause before he starts playing again, and Karkat can almost see Dave correcting and adjusting the music as he goes. 

Karkat considers looking for him and taking the opportunity to witness Dave doing what he loves, but the lingering feeling he has fooled himself to think is rejection, keeps Karkat’s feet firmly planted in their spot. 

He doesn’t continue browsing until the music stops.

Dave finds Karkat again as he’s paying for his books and some small gifts to take back to the three absent Strider-Lalonde teenagers. 

“I was about to go look for you,” Karkat nods.

“You play pretty dope music, my dude,” The clerk says as he hands Karkat his bag. “Sounded pretty romantic and shiz,” He smirks at Dave and then turns to wink at Karkat.

Dave’s eyebrows raise with a mix of skepticism and concern, “Thanks?” 

“I dropped a coupon in there,” The clerk points at Karkat’s bag, “For the shop next door. They’ve got hella nice toys. Tell them you’re the one that was playing in the lobby and they’ll def give you a discount. They’re really in the mood for all of this romance biz, today.”

Karkat blinks at the clerk, floored by the forwardness and oddity of the man. 

“That guy was weird, right?” Dave asks once they’re outside of the store. 

Karkat nods in agreement, “So weird.”

  
  


* * *

Dinner is a little awkward. They end up at a small local bistro that the concierge suggested. Dave spends most of the time talking about nonsense but it’s not lost on him that Karkat looks a little distracted and distant. He’s not cold but he seems lost in thought for most of their meal. 

When they head back to the hotel, Karkat only provides short curt answers to Dave’s questions. He scowls at all of the pink and red decorations leading back to their room.

Karkat does his best to close himself to the flurry of conflicting thoughts and emotions in his head. When it finally becomes too much, he snaps.

“Have you thought about dating?”

The question shocks Dave out of his train of thought. 

“What—”

Karkat scoffs, “Relationships, Dave! Romantic relationships! Sexual relationships! Have you thought about any of that? I know you’ve been in a period of mourning but I know,  _ I know _ , that your siblings really think you’d be better if you had someone in your life.”

Dave frowns and slowly sits up on the bed. Karkat is standing at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips. 

“Okay?” Dave draws it out, “So what?”

Karkat groans and rubs his face with his hands, “Well? Have you thought about it? Like, that woman today was totally into you! You could’ve gone—”

“You knew I wasn’t going to go,” Dave growls, his own frustration bubbling to the surface. The situation was increasingly irritating. “Why are you pushing this all of a sudden?”

_ Is he angry? Or is he finally fed up with Dave and trying to pawn him off to someone else?  _

“I don’t know! I just think that maybe this is your one chance to meet other people without having to worry about anyone else and I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to stay with me during the whole trip.”

“I don’t want to go out and meet anyone!” Dave’s voice cracks. An overwhelming feeling of uneasiness washes over him. “Do you—? Is this what this is about? Did you— do you want to go out and meet other people right now?”

Dave can’t control his face anymore. He keeps trying to put up a blank front but he feels his features twitch, as the visceral response to Karkat’s implications keeps winning. It makes sense that Karkat would want to go out. He’s got game, he could get a date in no time.  _ Karkat could step out of the room and get anyone, he’s wasting his time with Dave.  _

Karkat is suddenly focused on the outdated carpet pattern. He mumbles something under his breath.

“Dude, you’re going to have to speak up, because I fucking swear, you started this conversation and if you leave me to just talk to myself I am going to lose my goddamn shit.”

“I said, I don’t want to go meet anyone! You fucking asswipe. I’m good just hanging out with your dumb ass!”

Karkat groans and rubs his face aggressively. He hides his embarrassed face the best he can and hopes that Dave isn’t watching him too closely. 

He’s caught by surprise when Dave pulls him forward. Already weak in the knees, Karkat quickly topples into the bed face down. 

He moans into the comforter and hopes that some higher power shows him mercy and disappears him from this moment.

Dave watches Karkat’s still body. “I’m good just hanging out with you too,” he says softly. Karkat doesn’t stir or respond so Dave gives in and runs a hand through his dark hair. 

Dave sighs, “I’m not really looking to meet anyone else. Honestly, I think I’ve got all I need right here.”

There’s a long pause and Dave feels a slight tremor in his hands.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Karkat says. His words are muffled but they reach Dave with clarity against the tension in the room.

Dave feels his heart in his throat, “Go for it man, I’ll keep all your secrets. You can trust me like I trust you.”

That makes Karkat turn and look up with a nervous smile. He still, however, avoids looking at Dave’s face.

“Sometimes, when I think about the fact that in a couple of years you’re going to be gone— not just you! I mean like all of you! The kids, Roxy, you— I get really fucking sad.”

Karkat’s words fall heavy between them. Dave pulls his hand back from where he has been idly scratching at his scalp. 

Dave can’t hold back the snort, “Karkat, that’s— that’s such bullshit. It’s bullshit. You know that, right?” 

“Well thanks, jerkface. Remind me to never open my bleeding heart to you again.”

Dave lies down on the bed facing Karkat, making sure that he’s at eye level. 

Karkat let’s out a frustrated huff and reaches over to remove his shades. It’s a bold move, Dave thinks. Many people throughout his life have tried to take his shades off his face (it’s been a source of Dave’s youthful transgressions), but none have been as gentle nor have looked at him with such softness in their eyes. 

“Dude, you’re in the fabric of our lives, man. The thread that keeps us together. That keeps  _ me _ together. Missing you— not having you with us is like pulling a thread loose, leaving us open to the cosmic risk of unraveling.”

Dave can’t and refuses to imagine a future without Karkat. Every second spent together is a further realization that Dave wants to be wherever Karkat is. 

Karkat curls up, trying to make himself smaller. Dave’s words and sentiment should be comforting but it truly feels like the taste of prolonged pain. 

“I mean it, Karkat. We need you in our life, man. I don’t know what we’d do without you. Dirk got his shit together and is probably going to MIT because of you. Roxy didn’t get expelled because you went to bat for us at the disciplinary hearing. Rose— Well, Rose is pretty self-sufficient, but I know she cares about you. Also, I don’t think I could handle all her girlfriend drama on my own and I know you’ve been fielding a lot of that, so thank you. Point is, we’re in this for the long haul.”

Karkat looks into Dave’s eyes and looks for his own doubt and finds nothing but sincerity. And it’s when Dave smiles wide enough that the corners of his eyes crinkle, that Karkat Vantas decides, that despite the gut-wrenching fear and uncertainty for the future, he is willing to believe Dave’s words. 

“You better not, leave me to lead this goddamn program by myself, Strider. I will track you down and drag you back.”

Dave chuckles, “Yeah, yeah, but you’ve gotta help me out with this cat thing.”

Karkat rolls his eyes, “Roxy already ordered your meds, we can pick them up on our way home.”

* * *

Shortly after their return home, Dave looks into buying a full-sized bed. He tells his siblings that it’s because he’s tired of the aches that his small twin bed gives him. 

Karkat helps him pick out some sheets. 

* * *

Sometime in late March Jade Harley returns to her hometown to visit some old friends. 

Dave yawns and nods while Jade chats. He’s exhausted from pulling an all-nighter with Karkat to finish grading in time to submit progress grades. 

He feels a little guilty, while he watches his friend animatedly share about her exploits, because Jade Harley has been one of— if not his closest friend, and he hasn’t really made an effort to keep up with her since his parents passed. Even though she was probably one of the few people in his life that would be able to empathize the most. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun banging all these hot peeps around the globe. Make sure to bag one that can pay for your research funding.”

Jade laughs, loud and warm, it makes Dave smile. 

“Okay, but tell me about you! What’s it like being back at the old stomping grounds? John tells me that you are very popular at school.”

Dave blushes, “You know I’ve always been the coolest guy at AHHS. I do what I can to keep my rep up.”

Jade studies Dave’s face for a moment. Her wide eyes, magnified by her thick glasses, have always had a piercing quality about them. She always manages to make Dave feel like she can see all the way inside of him.

“I’m setting you up on a blind date,” She grins. 

Dave chokes on the bitter coffee he’s drinking. Not his usual choice, but one that he’s started drinking more often since his and Karkat’s tumblers often get mixed up.

“I appreciate the thought, babe, but I’m good. I’m tired as fuck all of the time. And as much as it is a loss for the locals that I’m not throwing myself into that pool, this town is just not ready for Dave Strider,” he leans back into his chair, and gives the shop a quick scan, just to make sure there’s no one nearby to recognize him.

Jade rolls her eyes and stirs her tea. “Please let me set you up on this date. Just give it a shot, I think you’ll really get along.”

“I’ve got too much going on, Jade. And I’m pretty happy with how things are right now, in the romantic arena I guess. Not so much in what inherited homeownership entails.”

She sighs and reaches for the hand across the table that has been lightly drumming an unknown tune. “You made me set you up with one of my sorority sisters sophomore year after you visited like, twice. And then you brutally broke her heart, and she took it out on me. Dave Strider, you are going on this date. You’re going to be nice and charming. Please!” She digs her nails lightly into his skin.

Anxiousness settles into the pit of his stomach. A blind date is pointless. “It’ll be a waste of time. For both of us,” He shifts in his chair trying to make himself comfortable. His mind spins and he thinks about Karkat and what he might have to say about the idea.

Jade pouts, “Remember how she tore my room apart? And I had to replace so much equipment? Please, Dave! You don’t have to take them to bed, just hang out. I got you tickets to a show up in the city—“

“In the city? Jade, you’re out of your mind, trippin’, if you think I’m driving an hour away for a date with a stranger.” 

“They’re really good tickets.”

Dave stares back at his friend. She looks so hopeful at the idea and he knows he is going to cave. It’s always been difficult for him to deny Jade her whims and if this date gets him tickets to see a good show and get out of town for a day, then maybe it’s not so bad. 

“Fine, just this once. But tell them not to get their hopes up. This train is not in service.”

* * *

Karkat has known Jade for a considerable amount of years. He’s not sure how, since they didn’t run in any of the same circles in college, but they often found themselves at the same parties. 

They tried dating at one point, but they just existed on very different frequencies and found that being friends was just a better route for their relationship.

“Think of this as a gift to me!” She says over the phone. “We haven’t really hung out in a while and we need to do something to catch up! I know you like the band, and you’re always looking for a reason to get out of the city! Unless you’ve got plans? With a hot date, you haven’t told me about?” She asks in her leading way. 

Karkat grunts as a response. 

Jade sighs, as if disappointed, “Okay, I’ll send you the deets!” 

* * *

It’s not Jade’s usual MO to set her friends up on blind dates. Especially not for Dave or Karkat.

Dave always manages to break hearts and it somehow always ruins her relationships with the person.

And Karkat is just too often a difficult person to get along with that Jade is not going to put anyone through that. 

Jade hadn’t even considered Dave and Karkat as a pair, but she had now heard enough rumors down the grapevine (her adoptive cousin, John) that with a little digging, Jade had come to see its merits. 

When she brings up the concert to Karkat, her intention is one hundred percent to go with him. She is a little hurt that her friend didn’t bring up his new boyfriend, but after a quick interrogation of Dirk, while he was visiting John, the playful gears in her head begin to churn out a fun plan.

After talking to Dave, and he also not bringing up his obvious amorous endeavors, she knew it was time to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, the closer we get to chapter 15 the longer each chapter is getting. Thank you so much for your lovely comments and enthusiasm, they never fail to make my day!
> 
> Y'all are true gems!💖


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tells his family and Karkat that he has a date!
> 
> Dave and Karkat find themselves surprised at the concert!

Karkat told himself that despite the fact that they have already shared a bed, he is not going to spend the night at the Strider-Lalonde house. 

But he is spending more and more time with the Striders. They give him a key shortly after they get back from the conference; elegantly wrapped in a box with a cute signed note that was clearly designed by Rose. And while he hasn’t used it yet, it does admittedly carry sentimental value for Karkat.

Karkat ends up spending the night too often.

“You’ve been really quiet all dinner,” Karkat asks Dave while they rinse the plates. He’s got an eye on the clock. Most days of the week are just homework and club days but on Wednesdays, Roxy drives down from campus, they eat dinner together, and then everyone except Karkat goes to family therapy. 

“Did you forget to take your meds? Are you having an allergic reaction? You’re covered in cat hair.”

Dave huffs and puts on a soft smirk, “What can I say, Karkitty is a cat with good taste. The dude loves me.”

Karkat groans and hip checks Dave, “You couldn’t fucking back me up on the name thing, right? Give the poor old cat a sensible name, damn it!”

Dave chuckles but Karkat can hear that his heart isn’t really in it. 

The corners of Karkat’s lips twitch downward. “Spit it out, dumbass. Even the kids were looking at you weird. They’re not used to you keeping your mouth shut for so long.”

“I didn’t forget my meds, you made me take them in the morning, remember,” Dave sighs.

“Stop deflecting,” Karkat rolls his eyes.

Dave bites down on his lip. He’s been struggling with how to bring up the subject with Karkat and his siblings all night. But Saturday is fast approaching and Dave already committed to the blind date, he just has to find the words.

* * *

Dave, like the rest of Dirk’s siblings, doesn’t ever shut up. They never say much but they also never shut up. Especially not Dave. He’s the king of talking out of his ass, so to see him quietly move the food around his plate as if he’s trying to decode whatever message they’ve arranged for him, he knows something is up. 

It doesn’t help that each time he looks over at Karkat, Dave’s eyes twitch with guilt in a way he hasn’t seen very often in the last couple of months. 

Dirk doesn’t call him out. He figures it will be some adult trauma thing that will either come up during their therapy session today or he will talk it out with Karkat. 

“I think we are going to do a tasteful photoshoot today, inspired by one of Dirk’s shows,” Rose has been chatting with Karkat for most of the dinner. She’s been in a better mood lately. Dirk wonders if it has anything to do with the conversation Karkat had with both he and Kanaya at school the other day. Dirk isn’t particularly interested in his little sister’s love life but her bitterness was starting to get in the way of his own endeavors. 

Dave silently gets out of his chair and begins to collect the dirty dishes from the table and Karkat looks up at him with a questioning expression. It’s ridiculous, Dirk thinks, that they communicate so much non-verbally dispute Karkat also never knowing to shut up. It’s like they exist in between everyone else’s frequencies and those are the only channels they’re willing to say anything worth knowing. 

“I’m going to go help your brother. You go give the cat his photoshoot or whatever.”

“Karkitty!” the three of them say.

Karkat narrows his eyes at them and shakes his head before heading into the kitchen. 

The three of them move on to the living room, where their homework and a pile of assorted crafts are waiting for them. Wednesdays are both the busiest and most lethargic days of the week but they’ve started to get into a rhythm of how things go. 

They all stay after school and do their homework there (most of it. Rose is a surprisingly intense procrastinator). Dave brings them home. Roxy is already home and tasked with starting dinner prep. Karkat comes over shortly after. They all cook together. They set up a photoshoot for Karkitty for whatever reason. They go to therapy. They get angry and emotionally drained. Roxy usually cries. They come back home and find that most of the time Karkat hasn’t left. It’s a coin toss if Karkat spends the night, but the coin has consistently landed on _stay_ for the last couple of weeks. 

Roxy stands up and takes Karkitty. “I’m going to see if they need help. It’s almost time.”

“And you’re taking the cat for what?”  
Roxy grins, “They’re less likely to have anything for me to do if I’m holding a baby.”

A few moments pass before Rose tosses Dirk one of the small wigs she made. “We should go tell them it’s time to head out soon.”

Dirk tosses the wig back and follows his sister into the kitchen.

Dave looks sickly. He keeps pressing flexing his hands nervously, a habit Dirk’s not sure his brother has noticed about himself. 

“So,” Dave begins once everyone has crowded into the small kitchen. “I won’t be around Saturday evening. I’ll be back late that night.”

Bells begin to ring in the back of Dirk’s mind, whatever Dave has been tossing around in his head was not going to therapy or Karkat, it was coming for all of them.

“Why not? Are you two doing something?” Roxy asks letting Karkitty down to run to wherever the cat likes to hide.

“Did we have something planned? I’ve got a thing I’m doing with a friend from college on Saturday. I’ve been called out for forgetting her stupid birthday,” Karkat looks over at Dave. If Dave didn’t look like he was choking on whatever he was trying to get out, they would be a picturesque scene of domesticity. 

Dirk makes a mental note to take another candid photo to place next to the homecoming picture Rose has framed over the mantel. 

Dave finally lays it out, “Well, I’m—at the request of a dear friend— going on a blind date.”

It’s the blatant stupidity of it that triggers something in Dirk. When he catches Karkat turning away, visibly upset by the words that have fallen nervously out of Dave’s mouth, Dirk snaps. 

“What the fuck?”

He hears Rose agree with him and Dave’s protest. 

Dirk doesn’t know where it comes from, but there’s a surge of acid emotions that bubble up. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Dave. You’re such a fucking dumbass!” He doesn’t understand why, but it feels like he has just found out that his parents are getting divorced or like he just walked in on one of his parents cheating on his other parent despite their marriage being _perfectly fine_.

Karkat looks at him with familiar concern, “Hold on. Why are you reacting like this? Dave’s allowed to date. He’s an adult and single and can do whatever the hell he wants.”

Dirk wants to scream at Karkat too. He’s being just as stupid. The hurt is written all over his face and his words are drenched in sadness but he’s still defending Dave.

“Are you fucking serious?” Dirk’s voice goes up and cracks.

“Hey,” Dave has the audacity to scold him. “What is wrong with all of you? Do you really not want me to go out?” he asks as if his dishonor doesn’t drip from his own voice. 

Rose straightens up next to Dirk, “You have to admit, Dave, that this is, as John would say, coming from left field.”

Dave’s shame quickly twists into frustration and being able to see it in his eyes for some reason makes Dirk even angrier. “Okay, but I’m allowed to go out, am I not? Sometimes you all have things to do, why can’t—”

“Fuck this,” Dirk snaps. He hates that his emotions are so surface-level right now. He takes a shallow breath before speaking again, “This is so stupid. I’m going to go wait in the car.” 

Dirk is not immune to outbursts. Not by a long shot, that is how Karkat ended up mentoring him in the first place. But the feelings that swirl inside of him are hot and sloppy. Dirk doesn’t like it. 

So many things have-- and will change. But it has been so good to know things are changing for the better. Their family is finally coming together, more than ever before, and now Dave is going to ruin it all. 

Dave is going to throw it all away for a stupid blind date.

* * *

Dirk leaves the dining area and leaves everyone in the room dumbfounded. Karkat finally looks over at Dave who looks angry and frustrated. Roxy’s mouth hangs open in shock and Rose’s wide violet eyes shine with surprise. 

“I’m going to go check on him,” Rose shuffles out of the room. Dave drops the last plate into the dishwasher and excuses himself with a low mumble, leaving Roxy and Karkat behind.

The way his heart is pounding is new to Karkat. It’s not a fluttering nervousness like when Dave teases him, it’s a denser feeling. 

Karkat feels like he’s overstepped. He has intruded and fucked up the dynamics of this family. Karkat is out of place— a streak on a painting that was added once that piece had already been framed. He shouldn’t be here. He doesn’t _belong_. 

Part of Karkat is screaming. He wants to check in on each of them; he wants to make sure that every single one of them is okay and maybe even get to the root of the issue. 

Karkat is also confused. 

He’s been under the impression that Dirk and Rose want Dave to go out and meet someone. But maybe Dirk and the rest of them are not quite ready to move on. They finally got their brother back and so much of their relationship is evolving and they’re not ready for another shift. That doesn’t change the fact that Dave is his own person.

And granted, Karkat isn’t keen on the idea of Dave going out (with someone else). In fact, if Dirk hadn’t blown up, he’s not sure what his own reaction would have bubbled up to. Karkat knows he has no right to be jealous but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel like a sucker punch to the gut. 

“Hey,” Roxy places a gentle hand on Karkat’s shoulder.

“I think I should head out,” Karkat’s voice comes out hoarse. The words sting his throat as their sounds make their way out. 

“That’s exactly what you shouldn’t do. I think today’s session is going to be real intense. And I know it’s not your burden or your responsibility, but it, like, would mean a lot to all of us if you were here afterward.” 

The sound of a door clicking makes Roxy jump. He gives Karkat a quick hug before grabbing his coat from where it is draped over a chair and disappearing. 

Dave walks in wearing his red jacket and his shades a moment later. “Talk about a fucking mess, huh? If I were you, I’d be hightailing it out of here. Jumping ship and swimming to shore far away from—”

Karkat looks at Dave with eyes full of _hurt_. It twists Dave up more than he already is to see him looking at him that way. Karkat has never looked at him with this specific kind of a pain in his eyes. It’s not like the fond pity or concern that Karkat has shown him at other times when things have gotten emotionally charged. 

Karkat is sad. 

“Dude, I don’t know what happened or why Dirk blew up like that, but it isn’t your fault. And I know I’m always talking out of my ass, but please don’t jump ship.”

Karkat shakes his head. His thoughts selfishly get locked on the increasingly uncomfortable feeling of watching what he has always been afraid of— losing this family— unfolding before him. 

He swallows as he stands up making Dave step back. He hadn’t realized that Dave had even moved so close into his space. 

Karkat levels his voice, “You're going to be late.” 

Dave flinches and then nods. “Are you going to be here when we get back?” His voice sounds fragile and devoid of any of his typical confident or nonchalant front. 

They both hear the real question that Dave is asking.

_“Are you going to spend the night?”_

“I told Roxy I would. If that’s alright,” Karkat has a difficult time getting the words out. They choke him as he tries to mold them into something that doesn’t sound like a plea.

“No, yeah, that’s fine. That’s— you’re always welcome here, man. I don’t know what it’s going to be like when we get back, but I, uh— _we_ all will probably need your chill but not chill presence,” Dave gives him a shaky smirk. It doesn’t have its intended effect. It comes across as awkward and just a little scared. 

Karkat nods again. At the very least he doesn’t look sad anymore, just serious enough to be almost inexpressive. Dave can’t help but think that might be worse. 

“They’re all waiting in the car.”

Dave adjusts his shades, “Yeah, okay. See ya in flash?”

“See you in a flash.”

Dave leaves and Karkat is left behind in the empty house. He’s never felt awkward or out of place in their home before, in fact, it’s always been the opposite, but he’s suddenly looking at the objects on the mantle, the photographs on the wall with new eyes. 

The old cat that Karkat refuses to name appears from wherever it hides for most of the day and rubs itself against his legs, well acquainted with their usual routine. 

Karkat picks up the cat and walks over to the couch where he usually sits, to what has become his spot in the living room, and closes his eyes. He gives himself permission to wallow and let the prickly feeling from before running its course through his body, promising himself and the nameless cat that he’s going to be fine by the time they all return. 

When they do return, Roxy and Rose are the ones in the best mood. Rose lets him know that she’s glad he’s still there and gives him an uncharacteristically warm hug ( _‘expressions of affection are our homework for the week,’_ she explains later) and Roxy nearly tackles him to the ground.

Dirk walks in and doesn’t acknowledge anyone. His steps are quiet but his vibe is loud and aggressive. They all flinch when they hear the bedroom door slam. 

Dave stands at the doorway looking unaffected by the scene but his own vibe feels a twinge hostile. It eases up though when he sees Karkat struggling under Roxy. 

They don’t watch anything, Rose and Roxy disappear to their bedrooms and leave Karkat and Dave alone on the couch. 

Karkitty sprawls himself between them and purrs as Dave lightly scratches his head. 

Karkat doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s afraid to say anything at the risk that it’ll be hostile. Or that his tone will betray him and his jealousy will become too obvious.

“So, a date,” Karkat’s voice is barely above a whisper. “Sucks to be that poor sap.”

Karkitty curls up and elegantly makes its way to Karkat’s lap as if he has also made his judgment call on the issue. 

The television is off and the only light in the room is from the small table lamp next to Karkat. It blankets them in warm light and it hits Karkat in such a soft way that makes Dave want to push the cat off Karkat’s lap and crawl into it in its stead. 

“You know I’m not going on this date because I want to, right?”

Karkat’s frown deepens, “That’s not how that works, dumbass.” 

Annoyance is evident in Karkat’s voice and it pushes Dave to be on the defensive. 

He doesn’t mean to sound sharp but Dave is already at the end of his emotional control so his words cut through the air, “It’s just a blind date I’m going on as a favor to my friend. It’s not like I want--”

“Then don’t go!” he hisses. 

Dave’s brain short circuits. He looks at Karkat who is looking back at him with sharp eyes. Karkitty jumps off his lap and disappears the same way he often does.

“Um,” Roxy says from behind them, “I wanted to say good night and let you know I’m going to head out early in the morning,” Roxy looks between them, “Is everything going to be alright?”

Dave nods as Karkat wallows in his own remorse. He hadn’t meant to blow up at Dave but all that talk about the date just made Karkat feel like a fool. It was embarrassing to throw himself at Dave like that.

“Yeah, no problem, bro. Dirk will get over it.”

Roxy frowns and looks at Dave. They both know that wasn’t the question Roxy was asking. 

He sighs. Dirk was right to call them idiots. “Y’know that Rose and I are in agreement with Dirk right?”

Dave straightens up on the couch. The space between him and Karkat grows a little and the cold that seeps in stings.

Roxy huffs, “I know, I know, whatever. I’m just telling you how it is. Have a good night. I’ll see you in the morning,” he ruffles Karkat’s hair affectionately.  
During therapy, his little brother went off about the audacity of dating when he was clearly already dating Karkat. Rose and Roxy didn’t say much other than to try to fill in their therapist with whatever details they thought necessary, while Dave struggled to get a word in with Dirk. 

He made it clear he was going on this date as a direct request from Jade, and that seemed to appease the three of them enough, up until Dave said he also had a right to date whoever he wanted and that Karkat was not his boyfriend. Which set the siblings off again before the counselor made them all do some breathing exercises. 

By the end of the session, a few things were clear. 

They had all gotten used to the idea that Dave and Karkat were endgame. 

In Dirk’s mind, Dave dating anyone else was like cheating on Karkat.

Dave also felt really shitty about going on a date without Karkat. 

It was expressing this aloud that finally calmed them down enough to get through the session. And things seemed hopeful. Things went downhill again when Roxy asked if Dave planned on canceling his date and he responded with a simple, “Nah.”

Because despite everything they’ve been through, the safest thing to do, _is_ to date other people. This way Dave can’t ruin what they’ve built so far. Even though it seems like everything is crumbling in his hands.

But Dave isn’t going to share any of this with Karkat. Things are tense as it is and he’s not going to put that on him. There’s no need for Karkat to feel obligated or pressured into being with _Dave_ of all people. 

Karkat takes a deep breath, “I think I’m going to head out now.”

Dave drops his head, “For sure, for sure,” he says after a pause, “School night and everything.”

Dave wants to ask him to stay. He knows that isn’t a fair thing to ask of Karkat but it's what he wants. 

He wonders what Karkat would do if Dave just reached over and kissed him. 

But Karkat has made up his mind. Dave has a right to move on and live his life and if he dates then there will no longer be a place for Karkat on his bed. And Karkat would rather ease into that plan rather than have to sit through Dave rejecting him. 

Karkat will try to clutch on to the pieces of this family he is allowed for as long as he can. 

Dave walks Karkat out in silence and wrings his hands together when Karkat says goodbye one last time. They feel freezing cold once Dave realizes that Karkat isn’t going to reach out for him.

They don’t see each other for the rest of the week.

* * *

Karkat stands outside of the venue rubbing his arms. He’s wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a black bomber jacket he didn’t even know he owned, at the insistence of Jade, who said he couldn’t dress like a depressed English teacher on their outing.

“Wear something sexy,” she said and then had Aradia pick out his outfit for him. 

She’s twenty minutes late and Karkat is wondering when it would be socially acceptable to dip out. 

He takes his phone out ready to text Jade, demanding her whereabouts, when the hair on the back of his neck stands alert. It feels like someone is watching him. 

Karkat turns around expecting to find Jade and his eyes immediately zero in on a blond wearing an infuriating pair of shades on a cloudy evening. 

Dave’s entire stance changes when he sees Karkat scowling back at him. He openly radiates relief and affection when he spots Karkat making his way towards him. They haven’t seen each other all week but there hasn’t been a day Dave hasn’t tortured himself by walking past his classroom and longingly listening in on his classes during prep time. He’s missed him and so have Dirk and Rose. 

It doesn’t fail to hit Dave, that running into Karkat at his date is a pretty big coincidence. 

“Dude, what are you doing here? Are you following me? Did the little shits back home put you up to this because I fucking swear, Imma throw them under every damn bus with Doctor —”

Karkat rolls his eyes and the sight makes Dave want to write a song with all of the warmth and affection it inspires him.

“Holy shit, Dave. No,” Karkat hisses, “I’m waiting for my friend Jade to show up.” 

Karkat tries to dissimulate the way he’s taking Dave in. It’s been two days and a half since they last saw each other but the ache in his chest makes it feel like it’s been a lot longer. 

He remembers that he is running into Dave at what is supposed to be his blind date. He looks around trying to find the person. The tiniest bit of relief pools in his chest up when he doesn’t see anyone that looks like his date nearby. 

“Well, that makes two of us,” Dave mumbles, “I’m not waiting for a Jade actually, but I have a friend named Jade who set me up on this date. But now I think this was one of her pranks to have me stood up because I did that to one of her—” he cuts himself off. “Y’know what I’m just gonna stop talking,” he laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck, “My date’s not here yet, I think. She didn’t even send me a picture or anything.”

Karkat blinks at Dave. He cocks his head to the side and begins to connect to the dots. 

Dave watches him, content to see Karkat for the first time in days since the whole Wednesday incident. The entire drive up to this godforsaken event he’d been mulling over the rancid feeling that Karkat’s absence had left behind. 

Running into him before his date felt like a twisted gift from fate.

“Jade who?”

Dave shrugs, “Harley. Jade Harley.”

Karkat narrows his eyes, “Jade Harley?”

“Yeah.”

“Jade. Harley.”

Dave frowns, “Yes! Total babe, science nerd, thickest glasses you’ve ever seen.”

“Fuck.”

Their phones ping and vibrate in their respective pockets. 

Karkat suspects he knows who it is.

Hey, assholes. Hopefully, at this point, you’ve figured it out but considering you’re both so dense maybe you haven’t yet. If you’re super confused I suggest you stop reading now and come back to this once you have put the pieces together. 

Anyways, thanks so much for not telling your best friend about whatever y’all have going on. I imagine though that it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the fact that you’re both idiots.

Have fun on your date. Let me know if you need a place to crash tonight or something. I’ll send the door code.

Dave I already filled Roxy in, so you’re off the hook for tonight. 

Lmao Aradia already knew so :P, KK. 

G’night. 

Dave’s cheeks go from a frosty pink to a hot red. Karkat can see the bright green text reflected on his shades. 

“Oh my god,” he groans. 

A few bystanders who are also waiting for entry turn to look. 

“You’ve got to be fucking, kidding me!” Karkat hisses. 

“Oh my god,” Dave repeats, “You’re my date aren’t you? Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, Jade did it. She got me so fucking good this time,” he lets out a breathy laugh. It sounds a little maniacal.

Karkat feels a pang of embarrassment. “Sorry I wasn’t whatever you were expecting,” he looks at Dave with daggers in his eyes. “I thought I was just hanging out with my friend as a belated birthday. But I guess she decided to shit on me instead.”

Dave laughs one last time, the sound has evolved into something flustered. “No, man, this is, fuck! No, okay, this is great. I’m glad it’s you. That you’re my date, I mean.” Dave scuffs his shoe and avoids looking at Karkat. “I’m relieved actually. I’d much rather be here with you. Wish I had known though, we could have carpooled. And I wouldn’t have dressed to distress.” 

He has one hand in his jean pocket and the other flexes anxiously at his side. 

“Is that why you’re dressed like you’re the chaperone on the debate team’s field trip?”

Dave lets out a single loud laugh.

Karkat stares at his hand for a beat and then, despite his better judgment, reaches for it. 

He almost lets it go when he hears Dave’s tiny gasp, but Dave is quick to readjust their hands so that they comfortably lock. There is an unspoken relief in the action on both of their parts. As if this one action has repaired whatever became torn on Wednesday night. 

Its reciprocity goes unrecognized by both men.

“I’m assuming you’ve got the tickets?” Karkat mumbles. He forces himself to stare at the back of the other people’s heads and hopes his hand doesn't get too clammy or sweaty, but he knows that won’t be avoided since his body feels like it’s burning hotter by the second.

Dave, on the other hand, is staring up at the evening sky, his eyes shut tight. There’s a well of euphoria forming inside of him and it’s waking up those butterflies that had been a little dormant over the last couple of weeks. 

He doesn’t know whether to get back at Jade or send her a thank you note instead. 

Karkat tugs on his hand, “Dave, you’ve got tickets, right? Jade said she’d have them, so I don’t—”

Dave slowly opens his eyes and tries to force the grin off his face, “Yeah, I got ‘em. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Karkat squeezes their hands together as hard as he can, “Fuck you.”

* * *

Dave is familiar with the venue and navigates the space with confidence. Despite looking like a dork (Karkat makes sure to say this multiple times to Dave), he looks cool and in his element (Karkat keeps the thought to himself). 

“Let’s get a drink?” Dave leans down and asks the question into Karkat’s ear. They haven’t stopped holding hands even though they’re starting to get sticky and cramped but the way that Dave holds their hands up against his chest when he asks, allowing Karkat to feel the warmth emanating from his heart, makes Karkat silently vow to not be the first to let go. 

When Dave leans back Karkat looks at him with confused concern. Dave gives him a bashful smile and mouths, “I’m good,” before Karkat nods and lets Dave pull him in the direction of the bar.

They both nearly trip when they see Jack the hipster serving drinks. 

“Oh fuck.”

“Oh shit.”

He spots them almost immediately and his eyes get wide for a brief moment when he sees them holding hands. 

“If the earth could open up and swallow me right the fuck now, that would be great,” Karkat whimpers.

“Lucky earth” Dave mutters to himself. 

While Karkat is obviously drowning in his mortification Dave feels a sudden sense of challenge. 

It’s stupid, he knows, but the happy feeling mixed with the residue of unwarranted jealousy makes Dave feel possessive. When he feels like Karkat is about to let go of their hands, Dave doubles down and holds on to him tight. He fixes his posture into a confident stance and drags Karkat over to the bar. 

“Karkat, good seeing you here. You’re looking handsome tonight,” Karkat squirms under Jack’s gaze. “Dave, was it? You two want a drink? Same as last time? Or something a little stronger?”

His tone is kind. And his low gravelly voice is annoyingly soothing. The pettiness Dave was carrying dissipates and all he’s left is with an embarrassing prickle that washes over him. 

Dave slowly lets go of Karkat’s hand and they both instinctively wipe the warm sweat on their coats. 

“Same is fine for me,” Dave replies. 

Jack raises an eyebrow at Karkat, “Same.”

They get their drinks with not a whole of fuss. Jack promises to look for them once the concert gets going and Dave and Karkat awkwardly make their way out toward the music. 

The opener is a local DJ that Dave thinks he recognizes from some of the circles he used to run in and it fills him with a sad nostalgia to think about how he had hoped to be doing something similar himself. Touring and sharing his music while maybe getting his MFA. 

“It’s weird to see someone else live your dream.” 

Karkat looks up at Dave, his warm tan skin already flushed from the alcohol. “It’s not too late. You’re young, you can still follow your dreams.”

Dave smiles down at Karkat, “Nah, I’ve got new priorities man. New dreams, and goals. I’m gonna teach the youth and do my music thing on the side,” the _stay with you_ lingers silently in the air.

The music gets going and it doesn’t take long for Karkat to finish his drink and loosen up enough to start kind of dancing. Dave offers him his own drink since he has no real intention of drinking it himself and Karkat gladly takes it. It’s bitter but he chugs it to eliminate the risk of making a mess. 

Karkat is feeling the music and alcohol. The audience livens up as they get closer to the main event and more people are dancing around them. Jack does find them eventually. He’s carrying two drinks. He hands them each a plastic cup with beer despite the fact that Dave shakes his head.

Karkat ends up drinking both. 

By the time the main act begins, an eclectic band that plays some rock and pop-ish music, Karkat is drunk. 

Dave doesn’t dance, that’s not really his thing, but he sways and bobs along with Karkat while he flails about like the rest of the audience. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Karkat asks him when there’s a pause in the dancing. Karkat’s eyes glaze as he looks at Dave. He reaches up and cups Dave’s face with both hands. It’s a familiar gesture at this point but it always makes Dave’s chest stir with longing. As if he is waiting for Karkat to finally pull him in.

“What do you mean?” Dave lets himself be held. Karkat’s hands feel warm and solid. It feels good despite how hot and humid the venue is quickly becoming.

“You’re grinning like fucking weirdo. Like a-- a damn hot weirdo!” Karkat throws his head back in laughter as if he’s come up with the greatest comeback and then drops his hands to rest on Dave’s chest. He can’t feel how hard the heart inside is pounding against the reverb of the concert.

“Watch out, I might think you’re hitting on me,” Dave teases. He reaches out and places his hands on Karkat’s waist holding him in place so that he doesn’t topple backward. 

Karkat’s head snaps forward, “What if I am?” the question is clear and direct. Karkat’s eyes are suddenly sharp and full of awareness. 

It’s too dark for him to see the way Dave’s eyes go wide behind his shades. Karkat, however, can still revel in the way that Dave’s lips part just slightly before turning into a smirk.

“That would be very gay of you.”

Karkat leans in and pushes himself up on his toes to speak into Dave’s ear. His breath brushes against his skin and Dave feels a shiver run down his spine.

“I’m really fucking gay, in case you didn’t know.” 

Karkat’s voice drops lower than Dave has heard before and it reroutes every bit of Dave’s blood in the direction of his groin. 

The music picks up again and Karkat closes his eyes and starts to sway again. Dave carefully moves to stand next to him, worried that if he stays directly behind Karkat he is going to feel what Dave has begun growing in his pants. 

It doesn’t take long, though, for Karkat’s energy to die down. It’s nearly ten and even though the party is barely starting, Karkat’s ready to sleep. He leans on Dave and rests his head on his shoulder.

Dave watches him, waiting for Karkat to get back up, and instead feels the way he becomes heavy and begins to slump forward. Dave catches him and holds him up.

“Hey, Dude, you tapping out?”

“Wha—”

“You want to head out?”

“No,” Karkat growls. 

“Are you sure about that? You look like you’re ready to head off to dreamland right here on the sticky floor. I mean, I’ll let you, but I might take some more embarrassing pictures to add to my collection. I’ll put it right next to that picture of you in the corset.”

Karkat groans. It’s more petulant than his usual sound. “You said you deleted that.”

“Oh, yikes. I lied?” Dave shrugs. His lips curled up playfully at the corners.

“You’re such,” Karkat yawns, “a fucking prick.”

“So, let’s head out?”

Karkat nods, and even though the concert isn’t over, he lets Dave lead him out.

* * *

Dave laughs at Karkat’s Spanish muttering. He’s watching Dave unlock the car and there’s a slightly intimidating fire in his eyes. 

Karkat may be drunk but he’s also not as far gone as Dave thinks. He is conscious and in his right mind enough to know that making a pass at Dave would not be a good move. But his drunk reflexes are slower so Karkat doesn’t catch himself quite in time.

“You okay?” Dave asks as he opens the passenger door. 

The reply is unexpected.

Karkat pushes Dave up against the car. He says something in Spanish that makes Dave wish he had paid more attention in high school. But all academic regrets go out the window when Karkat reaches up and pulls Dave’s face in. 

Their mouths crash together. At first contact, it feels like a bolt of scorching electricity shoots through his body.

Dave is sober but he still freezes and is waiting for Karkat to say he just tripped, or give him an excuse as to why he just accidentally kissed Dave. 

The only response Dave’s invisible doubts get is a faint moan that comes from Karkat as he adjusts his head, slightly, trying to get a better angle. 

It’s not how Dave pictured getting to kiss Karkat. It’s not like the peck Karkat gave him for New Year's. This isn’t’ quick, it’s slow. It’s not innocuous, it’s hungry. 

Dave gives in for just a moment. He warms up and matches Karkat’s rhythm, relishing that despite these not being his ideal circumstances, it feels incredible to finally have Karkat in his arms with their mouths desperately drinking each other in. 

He only gives himself the satisfaction of a brief moment to savor. Just enough to lock into his mental vault in case things go sour after tonight.

Dave pulls back and while Karkat’s hazy expression returns from wherever his euphoric stupor has taken him, Dave buries his face into the crook of his neck.

“Fuck,” Dave groans into him, “I wish we did this while you were sober.”

“I am,” Karkat lies. He pushes Dave into the passenger’s seat, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth.

“Whoa, hey,” Dave yelps as Karkat moves to straddle him. His mind kicks into hyperdrive as shock turns into arousal. “You are not. Fuck, okay,” he says against Karkat’s kisses, “As much as I want this like you have no goddamn idea,” he tries to push Karkat back but he takes it as an invitation and grinds down on Dave. 

Dave can’t hold back the visceral moan that sprouts from his chest. It pleases Karkat enough that he repeats the movement. 

Dave’s hips buck up to meet Karkat’s hip roll. Karkat grips Dave’s shoulders tight and moans at the sensation that the friction produces. 

Karkat moans something in Spanish again and continues to roll his hips. Dave can only catch the words mouth and you. 

“Remind me to sign up for a Spanish course at the college,” Dave pants and presses another kiss on Karkat’s neck.

Karkat smiles and pulls Dave’s face up for another soft kiss on his mouth. It’s sweet and chaste despite tasting faintly of bitter hops. Dave can feel the overwhelming sense of appreciation in it. It forces a weird sense of cognitive dissonance with the way he’s rocking back and forth against Dave’s lap. 

A sobering reminder of where they are and the condition they’re in manages to push itself into Dave’s aroused thoughts. With faster reflexes than the drunk Karkat whose moves are starting to become faster and more frantic, Dave finds the leverage to hold Karkat back. 

He expects the disappointed whimper that comes out of Karkat’s mouth.

He wasn’t expecting it to come out of himself too.

“I really want to, trust me, I really do,” Dave says again, making his way out of the seat and repositioning Karkat. “But I will spiral into what the doctor has called _‘habits of self-loathing and negative self-talk’_ if we end up just having a drunken one night stand.”

Karkat’s face goes from drunk horniness to something kinder. He reaches up for Dave, who catches his hands and holds them in place against his chest. Without the loud music to muffle the feeling, Karkat can feel the way Dave’s heart is beating. 

“I promise I also want this when I’m sober,” Karkat’s voice is meek and pleading. Karkat pulls a hand back and reaches up and takes Dave’s shades off. The sight of his bright red irises is grounding. 

In fact, it’s almost sobering. 

“Fuck, fuck! I fucked this up didn’t I?” Karkat feels a warm stinging in his eyes. He blinks hard trying not to let tears escape.

Dave pushes Karkat back into the passenger seat as he tries to get out of the car without paying too much mind to the tightness in his pants. He places a soft kiss on Karkat’s cheek.

“You didn’t. We can talk about it when you’re feeling better.” 

Karkat nods, his face full of shame and distraught.

They make it to Jade’s apartment safely. She’s not home but she leaves them a room ready. Dave sends her a quick text and she responds with a winking emoji and an invitation to feel free to take any supplies from the stash in the bathroom drawer.

Whatever she’s expecting will happen, does not. Karkat silently drops his jacket on the floor and kicks off his shoes before crawling into the bed. He tries to keep to one corner of the bed. 

However, he is still weak to his impaired thoughts and when he feels the bed dip as Dave joins him, Karkat slowly turns to him. He doesn’t look at Dave’s face because Karkat is sure that if he finds red eyes looking back at him he might actually burst into drunk tears. 

They fall asleep over the covers. Karkat snuggled up to Dave’s side while Dave cradles him. 

The only thing that is unfamiliar is the location, but this is how they have fallen asleep before. It’s a comforting position. It feels like home despite how torn they both feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt angry at the characters you are writing? my face the entire time before the date while I wrote --> 😣
> 
> Where would we be without Jade Harley?
> 
> But seriously, y'all I think I'm going to have to add more chapters. I tentatively added one more because I cannot write another 10k as a single chapter if I am going to keep rewriting so many scenes 😅. 
> 
> That said, I know I've been posting every Saturday so far but I don't think I'll be able to make it this week, lol. I ended up changing enough of this chapter that I have to rethink and work most of 14!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading along. It makes writing a million times for fun to be able to read your reactions. Every single comment makes me smile like you wouldn't believe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally fess up to their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the endnotes for a spoilery content note!

Roxy checks his phone one more time and strains his neck out to see if Dave has somehow appeared in the last thirty seconds since he last checked. 

Dave has not communicated since the night before when he said he’d be spending the night at Jade’s city apartment.

Which was great for him! But now Roxy has spent the last 12 hours sitting on some hot gossip and he’s not sure how long he’s going to keep it together.

Especially when there are two teenagers roaming the house infesting every corner with their dark mood.

“Y’all are starting to look like Karkitty after his bath,” Roxy jokes and waves his younger sibling to the kitchen table. Since Karkat hasn’t been over the last few days it has reverted back to its cluttered state. 

Dirk sits down across from Roxy and starts to boot up his computer. 

“Ah, nope,” Roxy pops the last syllable and pushes the laptop close. “We’re gonna have a talk.” 

“This isn’t necessary,” Rose rolls her eyes but drops into the seat next to Dirk. She hasn’t been as hostile to Dave but she hasn’t held back any biting remarks. 

Roxy knows that Dave has probably let it all slide because he’s their brother and is already not fond of confrontation. And to be honest, if it’s anyone’s turn to be petulant it’s probably Rose’s but things are getting out of hand and it’s annoying.

Dirk and Roxy already had their turn.

“We gotta talk about Dave. And dating. And not being dicks about it.”

Dirk straightens up and crosses his arms. Rose pushes her hair behind her ears and then politely sets her clasped hands on her lap. 

“I know we’re all upset by some of Dave’s choices.”

“Dumb choices,” Rose clarifies. 

Roxy nods in agreement, “True. But! He’s our older brother and he gets to make those choices and live with the consequences.”

“But it’s the worst fucking mistake of his life. Right? We all see it? We can recognize that Dave and Karkat look at each other like the other hangs up the moon and the stars and then we’re supposed to think that this _blind date_ or whatever is supposed to walk in between all of that?”

“That wouldn’t be very fair to anyone,” Rose says softly. 

Roxy squirms in his seat. He knows he can make things better really quickly with the info he’s got but he’s also trying to be responsible. 

Because as much as he thinks Dave and Karkat are a match made to last, that’s a lot of pressure and you never know. And that’s not fair to anyone either. 

“No it wouldn’t, but it’s not fair to condemn Dave or his partners just because we want him to be with someone. Sure, we can be a _little_ passive-aggressive and stuff, we’re our parents’ kids after all, but Dave is his own person. We’ve all been weird and stubborn about shit in our life,” Roxy gives them a knowing glance.

“And we gotta deal just like he deals with all of our shit,” At this, his cheeks go a little pink with residual guilt. He’s done his fair share of fuck-ups but Dave has been kind and supportive through it all. Roxy does wonder, though, how much of that was Karkat also holding Dave’s hand through it all.

Rose’s face softens up, “We know. It’s just difficult when it is a blatant mistake.”

Roxy smiles warmly, “Yeah, I get what ya’ mean. And it might not be now,” he looks away for a moment, “but they’ll get there for sure.”

Dirk hasn’t budged but Roxy can feel his vibe. His little brother is still angry but Striders are known for bottling up and internalizing their guilt. Roxy can practically hear the compactor as it works.

“And if they do get together and then break up we gotta be civil, okay? We love them both and want them both to be happy, right?” He doesn’t hide the way he’s looking at Dirk. 

Dirk finally cracks and lets his arms fall down to his lap. He knows he’s been hard on Dave. He doesn’t always mean to be so cold.

Roxy leans over the table with an outstretched and open hand. He knows Dirk probably won’t take it but it’s important for both of them to know it’s there. 

“Dirk, I know you probs have like this mental plan about what you think the future of this family is supposed to look like, but dude, if we’ve learned anything in the last couple of years it’s that life doesn’t give a fuck.” 

Dirk lets out a faint groan, “I know. They’re just being so fucking stupid. But yeah, I guess I’ll apologize to Karkat next time I see him _if_ I ever see him again.”

“And Dave?” Roxy asks.

Dirk shrugs.

Rose sighs, “Don’t be dramatic Dirk, we see Karkat at school all the time. And I don’t think he’d abandon us over Dave’s horrible choices. It might take a bit, but we know where he lives. We’ve eaten at the same table. And he’s really attached to Karkitty as well. We can’t and won’t throw all of that away over Dave’s dumb- err, personal choice. Plus, Dave’s our brother so we _have_ to get over it.”

Both younger siblings drop their shoulders as if finally coming to terms and accepting their resignation to an unwanted shift in their family dynamics. 

Roxy feels his chest tightening up with the turmoil of wanting to dish out the hot goss or choosing to be respectful of his brother and friend’s privacy and let them figure it out instead. 

Dirk looks up at him with suspicion, “Rox, you look like you’re about to shit your pants.”

Roxy folds.

“Okay! I’m gonna tell you but you gotta promise not to be weird about it! Promise!”

* * *

Dave wakes up cold and alone on Jade’s guest bed. His heart sinks and Dave feels the motion tighten every cell on his chest inwards. 

For a brief second, he wonders if he was alone the whole night. If everything that transpired at the concert was a delusion. Maybe there _was_ a blind date and they were so boring that Dave doesn’t even remember them.

But the feeling of Karkats lips pressed against him, his weight grinding down in the passenger seat of Dave’s car is too vivid to be a figment of his imagination.

This means that Karkat was there, sleeping next to him, and now he is gone.

Dave slowly sits up and lets his body ache. He had no more than a couple of sips of alcohol but it still feels like he is nursing a shitty emotional hangover. 

There’s the faint sound of water running and something that sounds like plastic. Dave perks up and jumps out of the bed. He gets to the door and stops with his hand on the doorknob. Dave takes a deep breath and reminds himself not to get his hopes up because it’s probably just Jade. 

_And if it is Karkat?_

Dave’s not sure what that conversation is going to be like.

Dave quietly steps out into the hall and sees the light coming from the slightly ajar bathroom door. As he gets closer he can hear a low mumbling and the sound of bristles brushing.

The door swings open and Karkat jumps when he sees him standing like a specter at the end of the hall. 

He is blushing as he steps back into the bathroom and rinses his mouth.

“You scared the shit out of me,” his voice is strained carrying the raspy tell-tale sign of a night out. 

Karkat tries to sound normal but Dave can hear the nervous flutter in his tone regardless. 

Dave steps into the bathroom. They look like a hot mess under the white light over the mirror. Disheveled and tired, wearing last night’s clothes. 

Seeing their reflections side by side in the mirror makes Dave wish he could wrap his arms around Karkat the same way he had a few hours ago.

“Scared the shit out of me too, bro. Thought you might’ve left.”

Karkat avoids looking at Dave’s face and hands him an unopened toothbrush.

“Jade keeps a stash since she’s always traveling and always has guests over.”

Dave nods and takes the brush. Their fingers barely touch but it’s enough for a current of anxious and excited energy to run through them. 

Karkat pushes past Dave and turns the light off as he walks out of the bathroom. Dave feels the immediate relief of darkness and quietly thanks him as he hears Karkat’s steps fade in the direction of the bedroom. 

Dave takes his time in the bathroom before going to meet up with Karkat in the bedroom. 

He tries out a breathing exercise that the therapist has them do and then makes a list of things he knows. 

One: He really cares about Karkat. His friendship and companionship mean a lot to Dave. More than he could have ever expected.

Two: He really wants Karkat. He’s attractive and dorky and there’s something about his gruff domestic demeanor that really does it for Dave. He would not be opposed to dipping into Jade’s stash today. 

Three: Karkat, at the very least, also finds him attractive. There’s a physical connection. 

Four: Dave wants the full package. He doesn’t think he could handle a friend with benefits relationship with Karkat, at least not now that Dave is emotionally invested. Not to be overdramatic but Dave thinks that might actually destroy him.

Dave doesn’t want pieces of a relationship with Karkat. He wants all of it.

When Dave walks into the bedroom Karkat is sitting on the floor facing one of the walls. He’s got his knees pressed up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He looks small and sad. 

Dave shuffles in closing the door behind him and makes his way next to Karkat. 

“Dave, I’m so sorry. I was way out of line last night. I was drunk but that’s really no excuse. You have every right to be angry,” Karkat’s voice shakes with remorse.

“I’m not angry, Karkat,” Dave frowns. “I mean, at this point, I should just know that you’re such a lightweight when it comes to drinking. Remind me to ask Jade about your college days.”

Karkat playfully kicks Dave with his foot. 

Dave playfully returns the gesture.

“Did you mean it? What you said last night, I mean.” Karkat whispers after a couple of seconds.

Dave smiles to himself. Karkat understands where they’re at in this path and it’s comforting, like always, to know that Karkat is there with him.

“Did _you_?” Dave smirks.

Karkat scowls, “I asked you first, jerkwad.”

Dave takes a deep breath and does a dramatic eye roll, “Well, yeah. I did.”

The light that enters Karkat’s eyes is almost overwhelming.

“Did you? I mean you were also saying a bunch of stuff in Spanish, but did you mean the stuff in English at least?”

Karkat blushes, “Yeah. I did,” his blush gets deeper, “The stuff in Spanish too.”

Dave has to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from grinning ear to ear. 

“Okay. That’s, good. Good to know we’re on the same page,” Karkat sounds relieved.

Dave takes the moment of silence to run through his mental list again. 

He doesn’t know whether he should ask Karkat anything _officially._ Dave has never explicitly asked anyone if they want to be his boyfriend or girlfriend. His half-assed relationships have always just kind of happened. He’s not sure that’s how adult relationships work but Dave does have a feeling that a romantic like Karkat would really get a kick of a formal proposal like that.

There is, however, something Dave needs to be clear about that feels pressing if they’re going to move forward. 

Dave plunges forward with his emotions. “Hey, I’m not like— I don’t want to be like the hipster,” he growls, “I’m not like Jack.”

Karkat looks over at him with a puzzled expression, “You’re not?”

Dave tugs at the hem of his white undershirt, “I am not going to be a notch on your bedpost,” he mutters under his breath.

Karkat’s jaw drops, “What the fuck gave you that impression, asshole!” He flicks Dave’s thigh. 

“I’m just being emotionally vulnerable, dick!” Dave flicks him back “I couldn’t handle just, fuck, I don’t know, being like a one-two fuck, and then it’s over. I’m not looking for something short-term. At least not with you.”

Karkat sighs and reaches for Dave’s hand. 

Dave has never been big on handholding but having Karkat’s hand on his always feels like a declaration. He likes it a lot. He squeezes back. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you or the kids. I really do want to do this right. I want to take things slow.”

Dave snorts, “You were not into going slow last night—”

Karkat groans, “And I’m so sorry about that! I don’t want to push you into anything. But I’ve told you before— it scares me to think that in a few years you might be gone. All of you. When you said you had a date, I was fully ready to step into the background but I had no intention of letting go. You mean a lot to me. The whole family does. I don’t want this to be short-term, either. Not with you, Strider.”

“You’re such a sap,” Dave smiles, “Good.”

Their second kiss starts out chaste, soft, and dry. 

As they slowly make it back to sitting on top of the bed, it becomes harder and sharper.

  
  


* * *

“So when you say, ‘ _Take things slow’,_ what do you mean?” 

Karkat’s reply gets caught in his throat by Dave’s soft lips on his neck. 

“Is this okay?” Dave makes a trail of kisses up Karkat’s jaw to find his mouth again. 

Once he does, Karkat wastes no time letting his hands trail up Dave’s back, tenderly drawing a warm line as they find the back of Dave’s scalp. Karkat’s hands sink into the thick blond hair as he lets Dave push him into the bed. 

The night before was _good_. Dave has thought about kissing Karkat for months now and last night’s kiss was full of hunger and confidence. 

Today, Karkat kisses him back a little differently, the hunger is still there if Dave focuses, but at the forefront, there’s the taste of relief and something that Dave isn’t ready to call _love_ yet, but he wants to wrap both of them in whatever it is and wear it over his skin for the rest of his life. 

Dave tugs the hem of Karkat’s black shirt and grins at the way Karkat arches his back as if inviting Dave to keep going. 

“Tell me when to stop, y’know, since we’re taking things _slow_.”

Karkat grunts in disbelief right before growling into another kiss. Even he doesn’t know what he means about taking things slow. Karkat is just afraid of pushing too far and risking what has just begun. But the more Dave touches him the more Karkat feels like he’s strapping himself into a car and hitting the gas. 

The feeling of Dave’s fingers resting firmly on the skin of his stomach makes Karkat feel a little drunk again. 

“What were you saying last night? You kept saying stuff in Spanish,” Dave hovers over Karkat, trapping him under him. The hand that’s already under the shirt is inching upward, dragging exposing more and more of Karkat’s skin as he goes. 

Karkat licks his lips and Dave’s eyes trail the wetness the tongue leaves behind. 

“I don’t remember,” he lies.

Dave raises an eyebrow and slowly lowers his hips down so that their groins are pressed against each other. They can feel each other’s arousal.

He smirks down at Karkat who is looking up with narrowed eyes and a flushed face.

“You had a pretty good memory of what happened a couple of minutes ago.”

Karkat retaliates by thrusting his hips. The friction catches Dave by surprise and his groan is on the edge of a moan. 

“I’ll tell you on the third date,” Karkat finds leverage to start pulling Dave’s undershirt over his head. 

Dave is busy processing the giddy feeling in his chest at the thought of a _minimum_ of three real dates with Karkat that he barely registers when Karkat flips him over so that Karkat lands on top of him. 

Karkat kisses him once on the mouth before making his way down Dave’s chest.

When he gets to the button keeping Dave trapped, Karkat looks up with a sweet concern, “We’re still practicing expressing our needs, okay? If you want me to—”

Dave pants, “No, don’t stop,” the words come out rushed and Dave’s blush deepens at his own desperation. It lights up Karkat’s own desire and Dave can see the same fire that was in his eyes the night before.

“But you’ll tell me, right? I need you to tell me, Dave, What do you want?” 

Dave moans at the sound of his name in Karkat’s mouth and the feeling of Karkat’s hand over his pants. 

Karkat doesn’t move. 

Dave looks back down at Karkat who is looking back up at him, waiting.

“Oh no, dude,” Dave runs a hand through his hair. Karkat swallows hard. “Don’t literally make me talk through this unless you’re ready to do some code-breaking. I am down for you to do whatever you want with me because all I really, _really,_ want is to finish what we started last night because I’m not gonna stop thinking about it ever and my head already has too much—”

There’s a release in pressure when Karkat undoes the button and the zipper to reveal Dave just about bursting out of his apple print underwear. 

Karkat chuckles as he presses his lips over the tight fabric. 

Dave squirms with anticipation. His hands flex and grip the blanket to his sides. Karkat catches the movement and uses a hand to guide Dave to bury his fingers in Karkat’s dark hair. 

Dave says something and Karkat decides that it does sound like a mix of gibberish and nonsense curses. 

Karkat pulls Dave’s shorts down just enough and wraps a warm hand around Dave’s mostly hard erection. 

“Ah, fuck,” it’s a breathy sound. Karkat looks up as he licks up at his length and slowly starts to pump his hand. “Fuck, Karkat,” 

Dave’s fingers curl up and grip onto Karkat’s hair. He takes it as an affirmation and slowly takes Dave into his mouth. 

Karkat quickly learns that Dave is a lot louder than he expected him to be. And Karkat loves it. He wonders if he’s always like this. Who else has had Dave, vulnerable and open with pleasure? Did they recognize the awe of getting to hear and witness such a beautifully tender Dave? 

Karkat hopes that they haven’t. That this moment, as he takes Dave in his mouth, is their own.

Meanwhile, Dave is seeing stars. It’s been a while since he’s been with anyone but even then, he can’t remember it feeling this great. Sex, despite what folks might assume, has never been a strong desire for Dave. It’s been there and Dave has had sex before— but it’s always been, colder? Controlled? This with Karkat feels different. 

Karkat’s mouth is hot and wet as he works up and down Dave’s stiff dick. As an orgasm builds there’s something else that is welling up in his chest. He can’t find its source but it’s there and it adds to the waves of pleasure that don’t stop rolling over him. 

Dave’s orgasm comes as he chokes on Karkat’s name. His body arches and even though he tries not to, he thrusts into Karkat’s mouth, which he only realizes by the faint gag that reaches his ears. 

If it bothers Karkat, he doesn’t express it. Instead, he stays on Dave, letting him ride out the orgasm. 

When Karkat finally comes up it almost looks like his skin glowing, shimmery with saliva running down the corners of his mouth and chin. 

Dave looks down at him, his red eyes almost non-existent against the dilated pupils. He reaches for a tissue (leave it to Jade to have everything prepared for them) and looks for the mess to clean up. 

Karkat looks down nervously, “I, um, swallowed it.”

Something consumes Dave. He pulls Karkat up and crashes their mouths together. Karkat lets out a soft surprised yelp— he half expected Dave to not want to kiss him after the admission. But Dave kisses him with a ferocity that makes Karkat forget everything. 

As Dave tastes himself in Karkat, his mind races. The orgasm was good. The fact that Karkat Vantas, the man he’d been pining for, took him _there_ after a feelings jam, has Dave soaring. 

And this _is_ different from any other time, Dave realizes. Because he’s with someone he wants to keep at his side. He’s not thinking about how he might make his escape or already blocking the date’s number— no, all Dave can think about the relationship that is built by mutual _giving_. For the first time, (ever, maybe?) Dave feels like his own pleasure is tied to knowing and hoping he can make Karkat feel just as good. Just as happy.

He slowly pushes Karkat onto his back.

“It’s my turn, fuck, I hope you’re ready for this Karkat Vantas.”

Karkat chuckles playfully. It’s a brilliant sound and Dave is definitely gonna incorporate it into a track ASAP.

“Oh god, don’t do that,” Karkat teases. 

“Oh shit,” Dave grins against Karkat’s cheek. “Didn’t mean to say it aloud.”

Karkat snorts. He brushes a few strands of Dave’s hair back from where they cover his eyes. It’s a gesture full of affection and it makes Dave want to sing.

But there’s no time to sing. Dave is a man with a mission now. He wants to express and give Karkat everything that is inside of him.

“Well, are you ready?” Dave teases and reaches down. His heart is racing with excitement. He kind of feels like he’s up for a show, eager to show off his moves and looking forward to the applause because if he’s gotten consistently good feedback in the past, it’s been for this particular event. 

Dave hopes that Karkat agrees by the end. 

He runs a finger between the waistband of Karkat’s jeans.

Karkat’s breathing hitches as Dave starts to pull down his zipper. He’s shivering, excited at the prospect of what is to come where the sound of keys unlocking a door catches both of their attention. 

“Dave, wait someone’s here,” 

Dave hums and mouths at Karkat’s dick for a second before Karkat flicks him at the top of his head. 

“Ow! Can’t we just ignore it? It’s probably Jade,” 

Karkat gives him a look that Dave he’s seen many times before. 

“Okay, okay,” Dave sighs and makes his way back up to kiss Karkat at least one more time before they have to face the storm that is Jade Harley. 

“Dave,” Karkat holds Dave’s face in place so that he can see the warm red color of his eyes. “I’m really happy.”

His candy red eyes light up as a bright smile takes over Dave’s face. 

“Me too,” Dave whispers.

* * *

“Hey, look at you two all sexed up.”

Jade wiggles her eyebrows and grins at Karkat and Dave who know they look like a mess. 

“You’re insufferable, Harley,” Karkat snaps. She pretends to be offended. 

“You should be thanking me! Being all over each other! Never telling me you practically got married! Who knows how much longer you two would have danced around without me.” 

Both men blush and look away. 

She smiles at them fondly. Jade is happy her friends found love. She kind of thought they might never manage it. Dave is always so flighty, and Karkat so outwardly sharp. 

“I’d offer you breakfast,” she says, “but I drove by the venue, and Karkat, I’m pretty sure your car is about to get towed!”

* * *

Sollux greets him at the door, “How’d it go?”

Karkat rolls his eyes, “You mean getting sold out by your soon-to-be wife? Great. Fucking fantastic.”

“You say that like you didn’t just get blown.”

Karkat fumbles with his keys. The fly out of his hands and the metal on metal sound cuts through the air.

Sollux chuckles, “Oh shit, did you really? Fuck, man, congratulations. ‘bout time.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Karkat screams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: After the conversation, it's pretty much pwp. 🤷
> 
> Okay, Thank you so much for your encouraging and patient words! I definitely needed the time to process and give my fried brain a moment to catch up. 
> 
> I'm super stoked for the next chapter because I think it's gonna be a lot of fun! 
> 
> I've also been thinking about that dirkjohn HS AU and if anyone feels like dropping some fun teenager-y scenarios drop me a line on my Tumblr! https://cartasmojadas.tumblr.com/ 


	15. Chapter 15

There’s so much of being under the covers wrapped in Karkat’s arms that already feels normal to Dave. It does make him feel like an idiot if he thinks about it too much. Karkat has been spooning him since February and it took them nearly two months to finally fess up to their feelings. As if holding your best bro’s hand, thinking about kissing him while shopping for bed sheets, and then getting spooned by said bro every night was a totally platonic thing to do. 

Dave wiggles his ass against Karkat. Hopeful, like he is whenever they wake up together, that today is the day they move on from taking things _slow_. One thing that opening up about their feelings has done that Dave isn’t particularly fond of, is that it has also made Karkat a lot more withholding of any physical sexy touching. 

It probably doesn’t help that Dirk and Rose went pretty hard on the teasing almost immediately when Karkat first stepped back into their home that first weekend.

Karkat presses his lips against the skin at the nape of Dave’s neck, making Dake bristle with excitement. Karkat’s embrace tightens with a sleepy and annoyed grunt. Dave smirks at the sound.

There’s a loud knock on the door. “Dave? Guys? Are you not going to work today? Should Dirk and I find other means of transportation for school?” Rose asks. 

Dave and Karkat roll out of bed with a gasp and enough velocity to get caught in each other’s limbs. They land on the floor with a loud thud. 

“Almost ready!” Dave’s groggy voice calls out.

Karkat, quickly and with false confidence, grabs whatever he can find in Dave’s drawers. 

He has been sleeping over less than before and hasn’t had a chance to leave anything of his own behind. 

“Just for the record, this is your fault,” Dave says buttoning up his pants and reaching for his glasses. 

Karkat pulls up his slacks from yesterday and then pulls Dave’s red sweater over his head. He's glad Dave is taller than him because it means that all of his shirts and sweaters fit Karkat just right.

“My fault? How the fuck is this my fault? Am I the one that turned off the alarm?”

“I wouldn’t have turned it off if I wasn’t so tired because you spent all night arguing with me!”

“We are _not_ having sex in a house full of teenagers. Some of which are my students!” Karkat hisses. 

Dave pouts but still pulls Karkat in for a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

* * *

Karkat’s morning is awful. He arrives at his class just as the second bell rings. He can see the crowd of students gathered outside of his door. 

They all look at him curiously, probably because he’s a mess. He’s wearing the most casual outfit he has ever worn during teaching and he _really_ hopes they don’t notice he’s wearing yesterday’s pants. 

“I like your sweater,” John says as Karkat unlocks the door. 

Karkat narrows his eyes at John who simply smiles back at him. Were it anyone else, Karkat might actually doubt the sincerity of the smile but John Egbert has yet to prove otherwise to Mr.Vantas. 

As the students settle into their classroom they’re all unusually jittery. They all keep whispering to each other and Karkat catches them reaching and tugging on John, making him visibly uncomfortable with whatever they’re whispering about. 

“Leave Egbert alone and take out your books! Your warm-up is on the screen.”

All eyes follow Karkat as he makes his way to the cabinet where he usually keeps his spare clothes. 

His heart drops when he can only find crates of old files. There are no extra clothes to be found. He shuffles around for extra measure and finds a single sock.

Karkat drops his head and goes back to the front of the class with a defeated sigh. He’s going to have to spend the whole day wearing Dave’s red oversized hoody. 

Which isn’t terrible, it’s a comfortable sweater and it smells faintly of Dave. However, it makes him look almost younger than his students and it feels strange to be underdressed compared to his button-ups and cardigans. He can’t help but feel like all of his students are judging his unprofessionalism with their stares.

* * *

Karkat holds the door open for his students as they file out at the end of class. A few of them give him a sly nod and a small handful congratulate Karkat. He looks at them confused, but he’s too tired to ask.

When he steps back into his classroom, John is waiting for him at his desk.

“Is that Dave’s sweater?”

Karkat freezes mid-step.

John tilts his head, “It looks like the sweater Jade bought him like three years ago,” There’s a glimmer in his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m borrowing it,” Karkat knows that John probably knows. Dirk is exceptionally close to John and despite all of his denying of it, Dirk is just as much of a gossip as his sister.

John’s eyebrows shoot up, “Dave’s worn it to school. He wears it pretty often, actually. Enough for people to notice.”

Karkat swears he can feel his blood pressure drop. He suddenly feels lightheaded and like the room is starting to spin. It could be the implication of John’s statement, it could also be the lack of caffeine. 

John rocks back and forth on his heels, “And lots of people saw you get to school together.”

Karkat leans on his desk and curses Dave for convincing him to carpool this morning. 

“I mean, I kind of figured because Dirk was pissed about the blind date thing but then he was super happy after that weekend. And, uh, later on, Rose and Kanaya told me,” he shrugs apologetically.

Karkat groans in defeat.

“But we haven’t talked about it at school obviously. Everything stays in the group chat,” He waves his hands about in the air trying to soothe his teacher. “But everyone is talking about this morning. So brace yourself?” John gives his warning with a sadness in his voice and Karkat remembers that there have been some rumors going around about John and Dirk. He wonders if that has had a harsh impact on their relationship.

“Thanks, Egbert. I appreciate it,” Karkat tries to make his sincerity evident.

John flashes a nervous smile and scratches the back of his head. He shuffles his feet and Karkat can see the pink spreading over his cheeks. 

“I also have another question.”

Karkat looks at him with suspicion, “Okay? I’m not going to share my private life—”

“Gross,” he scrunches up his nose, “No, this one is, um, personal to me? I guess? I just don’t want to ask Rose because she’ll tell Kanaya and then they’ll meddle.”

Karkat nods in agreement.

“Do you happen to know if Dirk has any plans for prom?” John’s voice cracks and it’s adorable.

* * *

The thing about being a first-year teacher is that by April, everyone assumes you’re going to look like a mess. And Dave definitely looks like a mess most of the time. So showing up nearly sprinting to his class and taking a lot longer to set up and gather himself, isn’t that strange of a sight. 

Dave expects that the transition into his typically well behaved and sleepy class will be smooth. But today, first period is unruly for the first thing in the morning and he quickly loses control of the class in less than twenty minutes from starting the lesson. 

“Yo, we really gotta get it together,” he calls them to attention, “We have a concert in a couple of weeks and I am not above pulling the plug on this if we’re not going to be ready.”

The students shuffle about and murmur. Dave can’t make out what they’re saying and when he asks them to speak up with a hand on his hip they all finally fall somewhat silent. 

Maisey is the brave soul who raises her hand. Dave is already internally grimacing but calls on her anyway. 

The rest of the class immediately stills and all eyes pin themselves on Dave. His skin crawls at the attention and he almost tells them he prefers them when they’re not paying attention.

“Is Mr.Vantas your boyfriend?” Maisey asks with perfect diction and volume, as can be expected of a fourth-year soprano. 

Dave’s eyes grow wide behind his shades but the lower half of his face retracts back into a projection of cool serenity.

“I’m not going to talk to you all about my private life.”

Maisey flips her hair and reaches for the phone in her pocket. “He’s wearing your sweater right?”

Students turn and try to get a glimpse of the photograph on the phone. The students who can actually see it hum and nod, letting the rest of their classmates know that it is indeed Mr.Vantas wearing Mr. Strider’s red sweater. It has the little black record embroidered on the right breast and everything.

“Okay, whatever, let’s just go back to rehear—”

“You could do so much better,” Maisey scoffs.

The comment gets the class to erupt in shock. The tension in the room quickly becomes hostile. There are a few admonishments and insults thrown Maisey’s way and a few students pitch in on Karkat’s defense. 

“Hey!” Dave’s voice booms through the room. The students turn their attention back to Dave, a few snide remarks going under the radar. “We’re not talking about this. We’re doing scales. Solo. Line up alpha by last name-- no! By height!”

The group lets out a collective grumble but they settle down and follow instructions. It makes for a boring class but it gives Dave the time to cool down. If his students are talking about it, and they have a picture of Karkat in the sweater, no doubt Karkat’s students and who knows how many other students are now aware of their relationship. He doesn’t know what is supposed to happen now. It’s a wild ride to be outed in the middle of class, and even more so to have his new relationship under the student body’s microscope. 

When class ends, most students leave without a word, the drama already half-forgotten. There are a couple of sweet kids who congratulate him or say something along the lines of _‘I think you make a cute couple’_ which, funnily enough, actually makes Dave really happy. 

Maisey lingers behind. 

“Yeah?” Dave doesn’t mean to sound cold but he’s done with her shitty comments.

She rolls her eyes, “I didn’t mean to be rude. I did not think everyone would get all offended.”

“Your comment was way out of line.”

Maisey shrugs and Dave thinks she might not actually be apologetic. 

“Sorry,” the _not sorry_ does not go unheard.

Dave crosses his arms across his chest, “His class is next, right? Don’t give him a hard time.”

Maisey sighs as she finally steps out into the hall, “I would never.”

* * *

Karkat is hitting his head on the desk when the four teenagers walk into the room with their food. 

“Rough day?” Dirk asks.

Karkat looks up with a glare and a red mark on his forehead. 

“Just so you know, it wasn’t us,” Dirk speaks with a measured tone.

Karkat lets out a dejected groan, “I’m aware. It’s all _my_ fault. Because I slept in and forgot clothes.”

The microwave beeps and the next person pops their food into it. 

“You should just move in,” Rose licks the yogurt off her spoon, and Karkat makes a mental note to add yogurt to the grocery list. 

Kanaya frowns, “I’m not sure how much I approve of Karkat not being my neighbor anymore.”

Karkat’s face softens and he looks over at her with the fondness of an older brother. 

Rose tsks, “Well, you’re leaving for college soon, so I don’t think that matters,” her bitterness comes through sharp but no one even flinches at the tone anymore. Rose and Kanaya have been dancing around the issue of their obvious but also non-existent romantic relationship and the closer they get to graduation, the more bitter Rose seems to become. 

“I have to move out soon, anyways, Kan. Sollux and Aradia are getting married.”

Dirk peers over his shades at Karkat.

“I am not moving in with the Striders, though!” it sounds more like a warning to himself.

“Why not?” John asks.

Dirks smirks at John. “Probably because they don’t want to have sex when we’re around.”

John and Karkat’s cheeks burn bright red.

“Dirk, what the fuck!” Karkat croaks.

John chokes on his food a little. 

“Your arguments are not as quiet as you think,” Rose points out. 

“Can we please change the subject?” Karkat begs as he rolls his chair back to the computer. There’s a new email in his inbox addressed to him and Dave from the principal. 

The subject line is simply, _Meeting after school?_.

“Okay, then,” violet eyes turn to Karkat. “Are you boyfriends or?” Rose trails off.

The loud tired grunt and the echo of his cranium hitting the desk makes everyone still in their seats.

“Oh,” John says softly, “You haven’t asked?”

Dirk looks over at John with hopeful curiosity for a moment before turning away. 

Rose sighs, “It’s going to have to be you, Karkat. I don’t think Dave knows how relationships work, to be honest. If you wait for him you will probably get stuck in the same cycle you were in before.”

Karkat lets his head hit the desk again and whines, “It doesn’t matter.”

Kanaya hums, “I know it matters to you. You should ask him to be your boyfriend.”

John nods encouragingly, “Yeah! Go for it! Be brave!”

Rose and Kanaya exchange a quick glance before sharing a message only accessible to each other via their gaze. John wasn’t wrong to worry about their meddling.

Dirk shrugs, “I’m not sure how much Dave will be into labels but he’s just as much of a sap when it comes to you, so who knows. And it would be nice to know what to tell people when they ask.”

“You can just tell them to mind their business. In fact, quote me on it,” Karkat growls.

* * *

The meeting with Principal Bernard is quick and awkward. They officially disclose their relationship and she offers them her support if students or parents reach out. She also congratulates them. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” she says once they’re done with the official business. “You kept it on the down-low for so long but it was bound to get out.”

Dave removes his shades and hooks them on the collar of his shirt. He blinks back at his boss, confused. 

“That you’re dating, I mean. The fact that you kept it under wraps for nearly the whole school year when you’re literally two of the most popular teachers is incredible.”

“What?” Karkat squawks.

The principal leans back in her chair and crosses her arms across her chest and stares up at the ceiling, “Oh, come on. Don’t play dumb. I almost didn’t let Feferi send you to that conference because it seemed kind of unethical if I’m being honest, but she’s right, you have enough _clout_ , as the kids say, to get the program running.”

Dave is starting to sweat nervously. “We haven’t been dating for the whole school year.” 

“Longer then? That makes sense. I wasn’t here last year but folks have mentioned your closeness to the Striders, Vantas.”

“No! What the fuck? We’ve only started dating like, a couple of weeks ago. This is all really fucking new!” 

Bernard blinks at them like she doesn’t believe them but concedes with a skeptical breath. 

“You should take a personal day tomorrow. Both of you,” she says standing up. Karkat and Dave do the same. 

“Wouldn’t that fuel the drama?” Dave puts his shades back on.

Bernard opens the door, “Maybe, but it might be better than answering all of the questions?” 

Karkat gives Dave a nod and shrug. No words are exchanged but they come to an agreement.

* * *

They extend the invitation to the teenagers who adamantly oppose missing the last day of the week. 

Dave looks up from his computer to where his siblings are sprawled on the risers. Dirk is reading through one of his mangas and Rose is painting Karkat’s nails, chatting about something quietly while he listens intently.

“Okay, if people are being—”

“No one has been rude or anything, bro. They’re just annoying. But tomorrow is the last day for all the senior voting so you’ll be old news by lunchtime.”

The thought gives Dave some relief.

He hits print and makes his way to his little office to pick up his lesson plans, “Are you going? You didn’t go last year right. Last chance for prom.”

Dirk shrugs.

Dave remembers his own prom. He went with Jade and got high behind the venue. Dave ended up getting caught sneaking into his room smelling like weed and ended up missing out on all of the other senior activities because his parents doubled down on their surveillance. 

“Hey Karkat, what was your prom like?” He asks from across the room.

Karkat looks over at Dave and rolls his eyes at him. “It was awful. I had just come out and ended up going with the only other out guy at school, Eridan Ampora, and he was such a stick in the mud.”

“More than you?” Dave teases. 

Karkat smirks, “Yeah, almost as full of himself as you.”

* * *

To Dave’s disappointment, Karkat does not spend the night. He goes on about wanting a real shower, with unscented shampoo and clean underwear. Karkat kisses Dave goodnight before getting in his car and driving home. 

So Dave wakes up to a quiet house and bed that’s a little colder than usual. 

when are you coming over?

IT’S 8 AM ASSHOLE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING IN.

im too cold. the house is too quiet. ive only got myself to talk to and even though im pretty good company, i cant help but feel like this is a missed opportunity.

if you catch my drift.

LET ME HAVE MY COFFEE FIRST. I’M LOOKING AT SOME APARTMENTS. DO YOU WANT TO GO CHECK THEM OUT WITH ME?

before or after?

UNLESS YOU’RE COMING OVER HERE WHERE I CAN SHOWER USING AN ADULT SHAMPOO THAT’S NOT SUAVE GREEN APPLE, THEN I GUESS BEFORE. 

im coming for you vantas. get ready babe. im gonna rock your world.

LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU SOME COFFEE?

yes please. omw.

* * *

Karkat greets Dave at the door with a mug of hot coffee. He doesn’t get a chance to ask if he wants anything in it before Dave pulls him in for a kiss and then proceeds to chug down the drink as it is. 

Karkat stares at him in horrified awe for a moment and then drags him into the house. 

It’s a quiet morning for Karkat as well. Aradia is at school and Sollux is at work. But despite the quiet, the house still feels loud with wedding clutter and boxes of things that Karkat has already begun to pack. 

Everything about the room goes into a mental void when Dave leads him into his bedroom. 

“We gotta do this before _something_ interrupts us.”

Karkat laughs, “Are you expecting something to interrupt?”

Dave huffs and gently nudges Karkat to his bed. Karkat tilts his head so that Dave has better access to his neck and rides the shivers that run down his body as Dave finds exactly where his ignition points are. 

“I’ve been thinking about this forever,” Dave’s voice is raspy and it melts Karkat. He’s been thinking about it too, even when he tries not to. But there hasn’t been a morning or night when Karkat doesn’t lie in bed half aroused thinking about Dave’s red eyes staring back at him like that morning in Jade’s apartment.

They’ve done a lot of kissing, mostly small stolen pecks but also heavy and hot make-outs that they manage to get in late at night. But Dave has felt incomplete ever since he wasn’t able to reciprocate the orgasm. 

A few times, they tried some hand stuff during the weekend, but there never failed to be a phone call, Karkitty screaming at the door, or loud teen angst music, to ruin the mood. Dave wouldn’t call himself a romantic but he wants doesn’t want to feel rushed when it comes to being with Karkat.

Karkat’s still in his pajamas which makes pushing his shorts down a little easier. It’s about the small victories, Dave thinks to himself. 

The quiet room fills with the sound of their heavy breathing. There’s no use in playing coy or being shy about what they both want. And they want everything. 

Dave pulls off his shirt before dipping back down to kiss Karkat, inviting himself into his parted lips. He tastes of bitter coffee and something sweeter.

There’s a deep hum that vibrates in Karkat’s chest as he runs his hands up Dave’s bare chest. He doesn’t know where Dave is taking him, but Karkat is ready to follow him wherever he leads. 

Dave pulls back and presses their foreheads together. When he opens his eyes Karkat is staring back at him with blown pupils and a look on his face that makes the butterflies in his stomach take flight. 

His heart feels full when he looks at Karkat. He wonders if his parents ever felt this way, like the person in front of them could fill their cup simply by breathing within their vicinity. He hopes he always feels this way when he looks at Karkat. His parents were cold to each other in the last years of their life and Dave can’t imagine ever looking at Karkat and not feeling like someone just handed him a hot mug of apple cider. Even when things are not perfect, they are better because Karkat is in his life. 

“Are you just— are you praying or something?” Karkat’s eyes light up with amusement.

Dave smirks and places a kiss on Karkat’s forehead. “I was just thinking.”

Karkat teases, “Didn’t know you could do that,” his hands are already on the waist of Dave’s jeans. He undoes the button and zipper with confidence. 

Dave lets him take off his pants but when Karkat tries to push him onto his back the same way he did in Jade’s apartment, Dave is ready for it. He sits heavy on Karkat’s lap and rolls his hips twice. A playful grin spreads over his face when he feels Karkat’s erection. 

“Are you ready, Vantas?” Dave scoots his way down to kneel between Karkat’s legs.

“Why do you—” Dave takes Karkat out of his underwear, “Only ever call me Vantas when we’re having sex or thinking about sex?”

Dave cups Karkat’s balls and licks his way up from the base to the tip of Karkat’s dick. 

“I like your last name. Sounds sexy.”

Karkat arches into Dave’s touch, the simple act of being under him already filling him with satisfaction. He once again feels the nervousness of _the first time_. Dave always manages to transport Karkat to a younger time almost as if he’s repairing the scratches of his adolescence. Yet every time brown eyes meet red, Karkat is brought down to the present and reminded of what could be his future. 

It makes him yearn.

Dave stops and Karkat can hear him muttering to himself along with the sound of liquid squirting. 

Karkat doesn’t even ask, fully prepared, and trusting Dave. Instead, he tells himself to relax for Dave, which as it turns out is a difficult thing to do because his body is trying to vibrate into another plane of existence out of anticipation. 

The moan that comes out of Karkat when Dave puts his mouth back on him, goes straight to Dave’s groin. For a moment they sound in harmony. 

Karkat is consumed by the fire that is spreading up his body that it takes him a moment to realize that the fingers he’s expecting haven’t arrived. 

He forces his eyes to focus and looks down to where Dave is now sitting up on his knees his fingers slowly working himself open as his eyes flutter open and close. 

Karkat sits up, “Wait, what?” 

“What?” Dave’s voice shakes, worry flashing across his face.

“I really thought you were going to do that to me,” Karkat giggles and pushes himself up to reach Dave’s mouth with his own. Dave can feel the smile against his lips.

“I mean, I can if you want me to?”

Karkat shakes his head, “No, this is good. This is really good.” 

Dave laughs, “Wait, are you telling me we’re just two bottoms trying to figure out how to fuck.”

Karkat laughs with him and gently brings Dave to his back. “Speak for yourself, I know what I’m doing.”

Karkat brings Dave’s legs over his shoulders and lets Dave’s lubricant smeared thighs rest on his shoulders. He reaches for the small bottle of lube that Dave brought himself and thinks to himself that it’s probably the cutest thing he could have done. It fills Karkat with so much happiness to know that Dave wants this as much as he does. 

The firm wet feeling of Karkat’s tongue on Dave’s rim makes him choke back a moan. It doesn’t take long for Dave to lose himself in the combination of Karkat rimming him as he starts to stretch him open with his fingers. 

Karkat brushes against his prostate and Dave jolts to attention. The shock reminds him that he had started this event with a mission and Karkat was hijacking his plans. 

“Wait, fuck, Karkat, are you re—” Dave’s question gets cut off by Karkat’s sudden kiss to his mouth. Dave kisses him back like Karkat is the last of the fresh water on the planet and Dave is a man in the desert. Dave clings to Karkat, his pale fingers digging into Karkat’s tan skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, Karkat, are you going to fuck me or what?” Dave is on the edge of begging and the sound of it almost startles him. He’s never begged for anything in his life, at least not aloud, but here he was begging Karkat to get inside of him.

“God, you’re so annoying,” Karkat mutters as he repositions himself. 

As soon as Dave feels Karkat at his entrance, Dave is already pushing his hips forward. He throws his head back with his eyes closed as Karkat fills him up. 

Karkat’s breathing is staggered. His hands want to do nothing more than to roam and touch as much of Dave’s body. Karkat wants to feel every inch of him, inside and out. Dave looks beautifully distraught and on the edge of bliss. His hands reach for Karkat as he calls out his name. 

Dave does his best to start moving and Karkat takes it as his cue to gently push further. 

“Fuck, Karkat, please start moving, or you know what—” Dave pushes Karkat back. He shudders at the empty feeling. 

“I had a plan and you decided to ignore my plan but now we’re going back to my plan,” Dave gives Karkat a peck on the cheek and pushes him flat on his back. He wastes no time to straddle Karkat once again. His moan turns into a gasp as he guides Karkat back inside of him. 

“I’m gonna set the pace you’re gonna come so fucking good.”

True to his word, Dave sets the pace. 

And the pace is hard and fast. 

Dave feels his desire radiating out of him as he watches Karkat’s expression transform from something gentle and sweet to something a little more feral and dangerous. 

Karkat’s hands guide Dave’s hips and Karkat is soon thrusting to meet Dave’s movements. He knows he’s hit Dave’s best spot when Dave chokes back something between a cry and a moan. Karkat zeroes in on the sound and the movement— his heart is racing and his body is pounding in tandem with Dave’s movement.

If Dave has one goal this morning is to make sure Karkat gets his orgasm. At this rate, there’s no way they won’t both get to reach climax but Dave _really_ wants Karkat to get there first. 

“Dave,” Karkat warns, “Fuck, Dave if you don’t slow down—”

Dave grinds down on Karkat. He places his hands on his chest as leverage and speeds up the bounce of his ass. 

He can feel Karkat’s growl under his hands and Dave is actually a little surprised that feeling alone didn't make him shoot his premature wad. 

When Karkat feels his own body begin to tense up with the build-up, he reaches down and wraps his hand around Dave’s dick. There’s excess lube all around and it makes for a wet handjob. He’s not sure he can get Dave to the same state he’s currently in, but he’s going to try. 

Karkat’s orgasm leaves him breathless. Dave feels the release in tension from every point of contact. He reaches down and guides Karkat’s hand a little further and in a couple more strokes, Dave comes warm all over their hands.

Dave sighs as he feels Karkat pull himself out of him. He drops down to lie in Karkat’s arms, the both of them a sweaty and sticky mess. Karkat buries his face in Dave’s hair and smells the overly sweet scent of artificial apples that at this point is just _Dave Strider_. 

“It’s weird,” Dave says while Karkat hands him some tissue before pulling the blanket over them. 

“What is?” They’re well into the spring but the weather is still cold and it stings their bare bodies as they finally start to cool down. 

Dave sighs and motions for Karkat to rest his head on Dave’s chest. He wraps his arms around Karkat and takes comfort in the feeling of his weight on top of him. 

“I’m scared but I’m not scared, y’know? Like, right now, if you were anyone else, I would be telling you my already rehearsed excuse to get out of here. And once I was that door, you’d probably never hear from me again. You’d be lucky if I ghosted you and didn’t straight up block you.”

Karkat snorts, “You’re such a dick.”

Dave rubs Karkat’s back in agreement, “Yeah, but that’s what makes this a little scary. Because— and I am going to open up this emotional vulnerability thing again— I don’t want to do that right now. I want to stay.”

“Good,” Karkat says quietly.

“Like, honestly, Karkat you could ask me to tattoo your name on my ass, right now, and I would.”

“Okay, don’t do that.”

“But I would! Right now, I’m all blissed out totally willing to stay like this for the rest of my life. Cash-out my nonexistent life savings and just live like this.”

“The government will come after you for your student loans,” Karkat yawns.

“Ha. Hey, wait are you falling asleep?”

Karkat takes a deep breath, “No. I’m listening.”

Dave grins to himself, “Good. I’m pouring my heart out to my boyfriend here, I don’t want him to fall asleep immediately. I feel like—”

“Wait,” Karkat sits up, wide awake. “Boyfriend?”

Dave’s cheeks turn bright pink, “Are you— are we not boyfriends?”

Karkat’s face shines with pure joy and Dave can’t help but mirror him. 

“No, that’s fine,” Karkat says suddenly sheepish, “I just, you’ve mentioned before that you’re not into—”

Dave glares back pretending to be offended, “Have you not been listening to me? Bad boyfriend. I just told you, shit is different with you. It just is. Congratulations, you’re my first boyfriend. Well, the first boyfriend where we’re on the same page.” 

Karkat’s eyes well up with happy tears but they don’t fall. Karkat locks his fingers with Dave and gives his hand a tight squeeze. 

There are words that neither of them can say quite yet, but the message comes through in the familiar gesture nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! We're almost there! Next stop: Graduation.
> 
> Fun fact! This chapter was actually going to take a very angsty turn and if anyone ever wants to read that cut-out version hit me up and I'll share it with you! tbh I don't think I'm really done with this AU and I think it would be fun to write some snippets of moments we didn't get to see or check-in once they're in an established relationship future... so who knows!
> 
> Thank you again for your kind words and for reading along with me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceremonies.

Karkat looks up from the camera. “Can we get one where you’re not wearing your shades?” 

Dirk and Dave bring down their sunglasses and move back into the position. Dirk is in the center wearing his green regalia and surrounded by his siblings. Graduation at AHHS is unique to the district in that they are the only high school that graduates their students on their turf. Rain or shine, everyone sits outside and watches the ceremony in the stands like they’re at the championship game. 

Karkat, dressed in the black regalia with his master’s hoods, sat behind the graduates. The plan had been to sit in the cold metal stands with Roxy, Rose, and Dave, but Dirk had insisted that Karkat not back out from being one of the name readers, as he had traditionally been since his first graduation (despite being notorious for choking up while he read names every year).

Both Dirk and Kanaya managed to time their place in the procession to have Karkat read their names. Kanaya ends up breaking protocol and running up to hug Karkat as quickly as possible before getting scolded by the principal. Dirk gives him a dry thumbs up

I’d this were any other year, Karkat would have booked it at the end of the ceremony. He learned his first year that if he lingers, he ends up taking and being in way too many photos. Students get all weird now that they’ve graduated and Karkat finds it easier to just pick and choose which Facebook invites to accept once he’s safe at home. 

This year, of course, is different. 

Karkat takes a few shots and checks them on the small screen before looking back up with a wide smile. 

“Okay! I think we’re good!” Karkat calls out to them. 

The Strilondes blink back at him.

“No? Do y’all want another one?”

Kanaya’s mother comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, “I believe they are waiting for you to join them.”

Karkat looks back at Dave and company and laughs when they make space next to Dave for Karkat to move into. 

Dave holds his arm out for Karkat and wraps it around his shoulders. 

“One, two three!” Kanaya’s mom calls. They all smile just as it starts to sprinkle. 

“Wait, can I get one of just me and Karkat?” Dirk twirls his glasses in his hands. 

“Afterward, I would like one as well!” Kanaya calls out from where she’s now taking a series of selfies with Rose. 

Dave catches a few shots of Dirk and Karkat, poised and looking very much like teacher and student. The images don’t feel very authentic when he looks at them but he’s not sure what to say in order to make the emotion come across more genuine. 

When Dave looks up Dirk is saying something that makes Karkat beam with pride before wrapping Dirk into a tight hug. Dirk, despite not being a hugger, reaches up with his eyes closed tight and wraps his arms around Karkat, a gentle smile on his lips.

It’s one of those moments that Dave tries not to think about too often. When his mind wanders off into hypotheticals and then what-ifs; usually about his parents. Dave can count the times he ever hugged his parents on one hand and he would still have digits left over. Dirk’s graduation already feels warmer (even though it’s raining) than Dave’s experience. 

He tries not to feel guilty about how grateful he is that their paths ended up leading them to Karkat who brought blood back into the cold heart of their family. But the truth of the matter is that Dave is grateful. Being forced to come back home and working at the place of his teenage torment is the thing that brought him close to Karkat. And it’s thanks to him, in a lot of ways, Dave will admit that his bond with his siblings has become so solid.

Dave takes a quick succession of pictures and captures the moment. It becomes one of the framed graduation photos on the mantel. 

The sprinkle of rain quickly turns into a downpour but that doesn’t really stop anyone from taking pictures soaking wet.

Dirk and Kanaya at one point disappear to take pictures with their friends and clubs and Dave keeps getting dragged into pictures with his graduating choir students. 

“I can stay behind and wait for Dirk and Rose. I think they want to go get burgers with their friends. I thought I’d take them,” Roxy says making his way to his brother. Karkat is quickly approaching as well, his face molded back into its grumpy default. “It’ll give you two some time alone,” he winks at Karkat. 

Dave doesn’t hold back his broad smile. “Get us something to go?” 

Roxy agrees and waves goodbye at the pair. 

They toss a quick thumbs up to Dirk who has John firmly wrapped around him, their faces red with youthful bashfulness and cold. 

“Are you crying?” Dave asks once they’re in Karkat’s car. 

Karkat wipes away the tears with the sleeve of his rain damp sweater and turns the ignition.

“So what if I am, fucker. How are you not crying? Dirk just graduated, he’s leaving in a month, Roxy’s going abroad, and we’re going to be stuck with Rose. I love her but she's a little goth queen of scaring the shit out of me every morning.”

Dave chuckles, “In her defense, you’re really easy to scare.”

Karkat grunts but takes the hand that Dave offers him. 

* * *

  
  
  


It’s hard to miss the way Dave fidgets and mutters to himself nervously as he gets ready.it started the evening before they even arrived at the hotel and his anxiety has gotten progressively more intense the closer they get to the actual wedding. 

“Are you okay? Dave, it looks like you’re about to go into cardiac arrest,” Karkat rests his hand at the base of Dave’s skull for a moment before slowly running it down his back. 

“I’m fine, just peachy. Have you seen my head stuff?” The smile he puts on is shaky. 

“Yeah, I put it in your toiletries bag,” he huffs. “You know you’re not the one getting married, right?”

Dave’s guffaw sounds a little strained and manic as he digs through the bag. Karkat already said that Dave was in his right and could wear his shades if he wanted to (“ _ there’s going to be a lot of lights and the party will be loud,” he warned _ ) but Dave really didn’t want to take away from any pictures and stand out with his sunglasses. 

The second and maybe primary motive is Dave’s desire to impress Karkat’s family. This is subsequently the reason he’s been buzzing in his skin all morning.

Dave pops three pills in his mouth then swallows them dry. Karkat watches him with narrowed eyes. 

“I know it’s not  _ my wedding. _ You’re definitely dressed like we’re about to get married though,” Dave blushes at his own slip-up, an edge entering his eyes as he deliberately avoids meeting Karkst’s gaze through the mirror. 

Karkat is too busy looking down at his suit with a frown to notice. He’s Sollux’s best man today and even though he knows the groom is wearing a suit that is barely a step up from a tuxedo print t-shirt, all of the people on the court have been forced to wear formalwear for the day per Aradia’s request. Tuxedos with color-coordinated bow ties for everyone. Karkat suspects that Aradia is trying to create the sense of a reverse harem for her big day.

“I’m not sure I tied this stupid thing right,” Karkat mumbles to himself. 

Dave heaves a breath, glad that Karkat didn’t catch the implication in his words. He’s not one to think about marriage a whole lot, in fact, he has never really considered it, but with all of the wedding talk the last couple of months he couldn’t help wondering if this was something Karkat wanted himself. As much as Karkat tried to bring distance between the planning and himself, best man duties dragged him to the table multiple times and Dave could see how much Karkat genuinely enjoyed planning, talking, and thinking about weddings. He would rant and whine and then end with a wistful comment about what  _ he _ would want for his wedding. 

They haven’t talked about it of course. 

But weddings aren’t the thing that has Dave’s hands shaking as he helps Karkat with his red bow tie. 

“So, I’m hoping we can get to the venue a little early so you can meet my dad before the ceremony.”

_ There it is _ .

It’s the event Dave has been dreading from the moment he agreed to be Karkst’s plus one. 

Being with Karkat is unlike any other relationship, even though Dave can recognize that he doesn’t have a lot to go on since it’s his first serious relationship. 

There have been multiple firsts in the last couple of months. Each experience making them nervous and excited but they had danced so much around each other for nearly a year that most of what they do feels old and familiar. Not in a bad way. In a comforting,  _ I could do this forever with you _ kind of way. 

Dave has seen and talked to some of Karkat’s extended family, mostly cousins, through small bursts on FaceTime. They’re all over the place in terms of personalities but Dave can’t say they haven’t been warm and welcoming to him in each interaction. For all of Karakat’s complaints about their teasing and drama, it’s clear that they care a lot about his boyfriend. 

However, Vantas Sr., is not on the list of people he’s had the pleasure of meeting. 

Dave counts it as a blessing. He’s heard Karkat talk to his dad over the phone and he sounds soft and kind. The same way that Karkat sounds when he’s helping Dirk and Rose with their homework. But there’s still a protective tone, a concern when he speaks to Karkat, like that of a doting, loving father. 

_ “He’s never really liked any of Karkat’s boyfriends,” Aradia mentioned once while Dave helped stamp envelopes with her. “Not that he won’t love you, but Karkat is not known for his track record when it comes to boyfriends. When he gets his heartbroken it’s kind of painful to watch,” her eyes wandered over to where Dave sat taking him in with a sharp glance. _

“Yeah, I guess,” Dave croaks.

Karkat frowns. He takes Dave’s wrists and gently lowers his hands. 

“Okay, what the fuck is up? You’ve been weird since we got here. And you didn’t even try to do anything this morning, which, I find really out of your damn  _ brand _ or whatever you call it.”

“I’m just a little nervous,” Dave admits. “I’ve never had to meet anyone’s parents before.”

Karkat’s face softens before it morphs back into an amused but annoyed scowl. 

He rolls his eyes, “You’ll be fine, you baby.”

Dave sighs, “Easy for you to say, my parents are dead.”

Karkat frowns for a moment and then brings Dave’s hands up to kiss the tops of each. 

“If you’ve managed to put up with me you’ll manage to put up with my dad. You’re going to be fine.”

* * *

Dave does not think he’s going to be fine.

“Mucho gusto,  _ David _ .”

The Spanish greeting and obvious accenting of his name throw Dave for a complete loop. He blinks back at the man, an older but still handsome version of Karkat. Panic flashes across his exposed red iris until Karkat gives his bicep a comforting grip.

“ _ Apá,” _ Karkat hisses, a firm hand holding Dave by the shoulder, “Stop it!”

Vantas senior’s stern expression crumbles when he sees his son and despite the intimidation that buzzes below Dave’s skin, an airy warmth competes inside of him. Karkat hugs his dad and Dave can almost feel the familial love that radiates from them. 

“This is Dave. Dave Strider. Ya te conté,” Karkat reaches back for Dave’s hand. 

“I’m already signed up for a summer Spanish class, I promise,” Dave’s voice is rushed and unsteady as he shakes the man’s hand. 

Vantas senior studies Dave carefully and Dave feels like a trapped rabbit under the scrutiny of his dark eyes. 

“That’s already more effort than the others have put in,” he whispers at Karkat making his face go bright red. 

It doesn’t take long for Karkat to get pulled away by the rest of the party members, some of which Dave recognizes, and Dave is essentially left behind with Karkst’s dad who takes it upon himself to introduce him to the rest of his extended family. 

“Hi,” someone that Dave vaguely recognizes from some of the pictures Karkat has shared, greets him with a gentle hand to the shoulder. Nep something. A girl that once had a crush on Karkat, he thinks. 

“I’m Nepeta. I’m one of Karkat’s friends,” she confirms. 

Nepeta waves at the older Vantas and he greets her warmly with something in Spanish. Before nodding at Dave. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He says it with a soft smile, and it has a striking resemblance to the way Karkat would often say goodbye on the nights he would go back to his apartment. 

“He’s super handsome, right?” Nepeta whispers as she leads them out of the lobby and to the outside where Dave spots Karkat yelling at Sollux and shaking him by the shoulders. “It’s kind of nice to see what you’re going to get in the future. But I bet Karkat is going to have way more frown lines than his dad,” She laughs.

She leads Dave with an arm hooked around his, to where the rest of the wedding party is arguing. 

“Hey, Dave,” Sollux calls out, probably in an attempt to distract Karkat and slip away.

All eyes turn to look at Dave and he feels his red warmth creeping up from his neck to his face. 

It takes all but two seconds for Dave to be bombarded by people and questions. It’s reminiscent of the evening after his first choir concert. 

“Leave him alone, you assholes. Everyone get in line, this wedding has to start on time or Aradia is going to beat our asses.”

A few folks promise (or threaten) to talk to Dave later but they all follow Karkat’s instructions. 

Karkat gives Dave a quick peck on the cheek before following them out. 

As the wedding party leaves, the rest of the guests stream into the lawn looking for a chair. Dave awkwardly lingers, unsure as to where he is supposed to sit until he feels a firm hand land on his upper back. 

“Ven, tú te sientas aquí conmigo,” Karkat's dad leads him to the chair next to him. 

Dave ends up sandwiched between Karkat’s Dad and a woman who introduces herself as Nepeta’s mother.

The ceremony is short and sweet. A few of the older folks grumble about the lack of religiosity but for the most part, it’s a joyful occasion. 

Dave catches Karkat’s stolen glances in his direction and there’s a couple of tears that spill out by the end of the event. His stomach is in knots as he watches his boyfriend all dressed up at the altar and as his mind wanders into a jumble of fantasies. 

The ceremony ends with a kiss and applause. Karkat turns to openly look at Dave with tear-stained cheeks and an open grin. Dave’s heart swells and he mirrors his expression. 

“You make him really happy,” Karkat’s dad says in a low whisper. 

“He makes me really happy,” Dave’s words are quiet but still full of sincerity.

It makes Karkat’s father sigh with some sense of satisfaction, “Ay, güero. Don’t be so timid. The family will eat you alive at this rate. I hope you’re ready to dance.” 

There’s a bubbly sensation that trickles from Dave’s chest to his throat at the sound of the older man’s accent. Dave has to press his lips together tightly in order to hold back a ditsy grin when Vantas Sr. also gives his shoulder a tight squeeze. 

Dave blushes and meets Vantas Sr.’s smiling face, quietly admitting to himself that Nepeta is correct, and the man is very handsome. Karkat is going to be a total babe as he ages.

“Hey,” Karkat lets Dave wrap an arm around his waist. He pulls Dave’s face down and places a loud kiss on his cheek. Dave can’t imagine his face can get any redder but he feels like he’s boiling and sweating through his suit. 

For once, his anxiety doesn’t spill out of his mouth in the form of blabbering nonsense. Instead, he makes an embarrassing guttural sound that makes both Vantas men chuckle. 

“Come take a picture with me,” Karkat tugs on his arm. “You can talk to my dad later.”

Vantas Sr. gives Dave a short nod, “I have lots of pictures of Karkat in my wallet. Some of the ones from his so-called  _ emo _ days?”

Karkat yelps and pulls a little harder, taking Dave away. 

* * *

“How’s your head doing?” Karkat cuts in with a tense smile from the little kids, distant nieces, and nephews who have finally taken claim of Dave on the dance floor. 

“Not gonna lie man, I really should’ve brought my shades. My melon feels split,” he gives Karkat an apologetic smile. 

Karkat looks at him softly and strokes his face with the back of his hand, only to be interrupted by Vriska’s teasing whistle. He scowls at her and takes Dave by the hand, leading him back to the tables. 

Vantas Sr. is one of the few adults who isn’t dancing. He’s surrounded by some of Sollux’s quieter family and in-laws chatting over the loud music. His smile is warm and inviting when he sees them approach.

“Ya nos vamos. I already talked to Aradia and Sollux.”

His dad looks a little sad but when his eyes fall on Dave, he must notice that he’s a little worse for wear because his expression muddles with concern. Each interaction reminds Dave that Karkat, unlike him, grew up in a small household that was full of love and care.

“Are you okay? ¿Cómo te sientes mijo?” He stands up and walks up to Dave who with each passing second is squinting and wincing more and more. 

Karkat’s dad reaches up and places both hands on each side of Dave’s head and doesn’t ask before squeezing. 

Dave’s knees go weak at the sweet relief the pressure brings him. 

“ _ Dad,”  _ Karkat chides. 

“Okay, okay, take care of my boy, alright? Next time, we’ll have a real talk.”

* * *

The drive back to the hotel is quiet and dark. Dave sighs with relief and rubs his temples where Karkat’s dad applied the pressure. 

“Can you have your dad teach you that move? I think I fell a little in love with him when he did it.”

Karkat laughs under his breath and rolls his eyes. “Do you want to go see him, with me? He really wants me to go see him for my birthday and I figured since it’s the first weekend of break..” Karkat meekly tapers off.

Dave leans across the middle divide; his seatbelt straining and digging into his chest. He doesn’t let it stop him from placing a kiss on the corner of Karkat’s mouth. 

“That would be dope. He already invited me and said I could watch your old theater performances.”

Karkat chokes on his laughter and steals a kiss on the lips. The car only swerves a little bit. 

They settle into the giddy and dizzying feeling that comes with knowing that their world is merging. Karkat has been embedded in Dave Strider’s life for some time now and now it felt like they were finally completing some process by Dave starting to integrate into Karkat’s family. 

It’s a terrifying feeling. It comes with a mountain of pressure but when they peer into each other’s eyes that night before they fall asleep, both Karkat and Dave are reminded that fruits of the bond they renew each morning they wake up wrapped in each other are so much sweeter and addictive than anything else they've ever had in their lives. 

"Remind me to dig around your house for old albums," Karkat playfully sings at Dave.

"Anything for you, Karkat Vantas. I'll even bring out my middle school songbook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MADE IT TO THE LAST CHAPTER!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading along and has made it this far. Thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to comment. Reading your thoughts and reactions always made me smile and definitely provided me with motivation whenever I hit a slump. 
> 
> Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't feel like I'm done with this AU quite yet. I have started writing a dirkjohn companion piece that is a little scattered at the moment but I also have some more davekat moments that I would like to explore. 
> 
> This is to say, I hope y'all will get to hear/read from me again, soon! 
> 
> Thank you again! Take care!
> 
> \--🐛

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight-up self-indulgence. I love DaveKat so much! 
> 
> Eventually, the rating will go up! So be on the lookout for that because teachers or not, these dorks are down for a good time! 
> 
> I will be on a weekly publishing schedule.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
